Strife - The 100
by barla
Summary: "Love is weakness." "I wouldn't know because I have never been loved before." - "I'm a murder; I killed the girl that I used to be."
1. Prologue

**3rd POV**

 _"Posture straighten."_

 _"Hands behind back."_

 _"Chin held up high."_

 _"Always look people in the eyes."_

 _Those were the things that were branded in precious, little Anastasia Frey head by her guardians. They didn't deserve the title of being her parents. They didn't even deserve to be seen as human beings. A sharp sting hit Anastasia on her left cheek, the force causing her to move her eyes from the ground as her head snapped to the side, her dark brown curls covering her watered eyes._

 _"You look at me in the eyes when I am speaking to you, you little brat!" She flinched when her disgrace of a father yelled with such volume, spit hitting her face and the stench of moonshine burned her eyes._

 _Rough hands grabbed her chin, jerking her chin so she could face him. She gave out a small whimper from the painful motion, no doubting her pale skin going to be bruised._

 _"Stop crying. Stop crying! Crying is for babies. Crying shows weakness," snarled in her face._

 _"I-I'm so-," Anastasia cried out again when backhanded her hard across the face, causing her to crumple to the ground._

 _Tears leaked down her face as she clutched her cheek. Silent sobs escaped her lips, her six year old body shaking. A yelp escaped her lips as she felt her hair being tugged roughly, making her stand back on her feet._

 _"Pl-Please," Anastasia cried out, her face scrunched up in pain. "St-Stop. It h-hurts."_

 _"You disgraceful, piece, of waste! You deserve every ounce of pain inflicted on you. Hogging up all the oxygen!" snarled in her face. "You are weak. Don't even deserve to have the privilege of living."_

 _Anastasia began to cry from his harsh words, making even more enrage. She cried out when he tugged on her hair even more painfully, his shouting blocking out her cries. A hand raised up in the air, she closed her eyes, preparing for the impact. It never came._

 _She was quickly shoved to the ground when the door to their room in the Ark suddenly opened. Anastasia looked that her moment to scoot back from as he straightened up, his glare settling on her drug-addict mother. erupted into fits of giggles as she stumbled into the room, using the frame of the door to balance herself._

 _"Again, Patty," hissed out in anger. "Did anyone see you?"_

 _"Shh shh," or Patty shushed him, her eyelids barely open as she placed an amusing finger against her lips. "Y-You gotta be quiet. You're gonna scare away the party."_

 _watched in disgust as Patty fell to the ground, bubbly laughter echoing in the room. Anastasia clamped her hands over her ears when they soon start to shout at each other. Blinking to clear her watery vision, she scurried her little feet to the farthest corner of the room. Shielding herself by placing herself in a fetus position, she began to rock back and forth, humming to herself to block out the screaming. Music always calmed her down but her father hated her fascination in the arts._

 _Her body shaking, her blood ran cold when the shouting stopped. That was never a good sign. Her little heart began to drum against her ribcage when heavy footsteps made way towards her direction. All she did was whimper in fear and hugged herself tighter. She sobbed when she was lifted back on her feet, earning once again another slap to the face._

 _"What have I told you," sneered in her face. "About you humming? Hmm?!"_

 _He shook her when she looked at the ground, not answering him. She shakily lifted her head, flinching from her own father._

 _"To never do it," Anastasia said in a very quiet voice._

 _"Yet, you disrespected my authority and did it anyway," growled. "For that, you must be punished."_

 _"N-no, daddy, please," Anastasia bursted with tears of fear, begging him. "Please, please, I'll never do it again."_

 _"Quiet," he snapped at her, dragging her towards the table._

 _Continuing sobbing, she tried to escape her father's grasp but she was just a little kid. She was shoved against the table, her back faced to her father's. She tightly closed her eyes when she felt the back of her shirt being ripped open, exposing her bare back in the air._

 _"You make any sound, and the pain will be even worse," threatened her as he took out his belt._

 _Anastasia stiffened her body, her little hands clenched by her sides as she prepared herself for the whipping across her back, most likely leaving even more scars than before. She bit her tongue, knowing that screaming for help would be useless. Nobody helped her. Nobody cared about her. They just see her as another privileged little girl with parents in the council. Her mother, working with medicine making it easier for her to get her hands on drugs. And her father, the superior guard in the Ark, channeling all of his rage on his own daughter who he thought wouldn't be able to fight back. Anastasia couldn't tell anyone. Nobody would believe the second those words leave her mouth. She's just a mere child. They would just scold at her for such accusation because to others, her parents are kind people who wouldn't lay a finger on anyone. They were important to the people in the Ark. They couldn't lose them_

 _Anastasia begin to sing in her head, wanting to get out of this nightmare. A whimpered escaped her lips when she heard her father getting closer. Her heart hammering through her chest in fear as she couldn't stop her bottom lip from quivering. The tears wouldn't stop flowing, no matter how many times she has been ordered to stop crying._

 _She heard the slap of leather._

 _Then, her back was on fire._

Anastasia doe eyes snapped opened as she shot up in a sitting position in her bed. Cold sweat glistened out of her natural olive skin. Her beautiful curly hair, sticking around her face as her body shook. But not from the cold. It was just a nightmare. No, a memory from twelve years ago.

"Get a grip," she whispered to herself as she threw her legs over the edge of the bed, her bare feet touching the grey floor.

She wasn't that little girl anymore. That girl died a long time ago. Now stands an eighteen year woman, who has seen and done too much that this world has thrown at her. She has done things that made people fear her. Been through things that would have brought anyone into tears and on their knees. But not to her, not anymore.

Her dark brown hair grew, brown eyes broken to no repair. She grew taller as the years passed by, standing at a proud five feet and eight inches. Lips a permanent pink that would always be twisted into a bitter scowl. Her features were sharp yet elegant with beauty. Dark eyebrows that are usually quipped up when she is taunting or being sarcastic with the guards. Anastasia is a rose with poisonous, lethal thorns.

Cursing at herself in her head for even remembering such a horrid thing in her past, she shot onto her feet when her cell door was opened. Body tense, ready to pounce, she glared with pure hate at the four guards that piled inside her room. She didn't say anything, her eyes darting across to each of the guards with calculating eyes, her stance never faltering. Dark thoughts entered her mind of every possible way she could do to kill those breathing organisms and escape her hell.

"Prisoner 208," this made her clench her jaw at the label. "Face the wall."


	2. Chapter 1

**Anastasia POV**

"Don't make me repeat myself," the guard tone harden when I didn't made any motion to move under his order. "Face the wall, prisoner 208."

"Finally boys," I smirked at them, my stance never faltering. "I thought you have forgotten about little old me. I turned eighteen two months ago and I didn't even get you guys to sing me happy birthday. You break my heart."

I jutted out my bottom lip innocently but my eyes told everything, I was just taunting them after they kill me. My body went rigid as one of the guard shoved me against the wall, my face squished against the grey cell wall that I have been staring at for years. I struggled on his grip as he restrained both of my wrists behind me. When I felt something poking my thigh, I knew I couldn't let the opportunity slide.

Flipping my hair to the side and away from my face, I shot the guard a fake flirtatious smirk, batting my eyelashes in innocence.

"Is that you're gun or are you just too excited to see me, officer?"

He just glared at me as I laughed in the inside, enjoying in annoying the guards to no end. It brings me great amusement.

"Be quiet, criminal," the guard whipped out the electric baton, hovering it close to me in a threatening warning. "Hold out your right arm."

Furrowing my eyebrows in confusion, I twisted my head to the other side and saw one of the other guards bring in a black box. He opened it and revealed a metal cuff with needles poking out of it from the inside. These didn't look like restraints to her. Something wasn't right.

"What is that?" I narrowed my eyes, my face hardening. "Kinda late on the birthday present, fellas."

"Right. Arm," the guard that shoved me against the wall ordered me.

That's when I heard some girl screaming and I knew right then and there, something was wrong. While I was busy trying to figure where noise that came from, I saw the guard holding the metal cuff advance towards me and the other guard made a grab for my right arm. Big mistake.

Instincts soon kicked in, my blood now pumping with adrenaline. I quickly threw my head back, smacking the back of my head to the guard's nose that was restraining me. Hearing a satisfying _Crack_ and his groans in pain, I thrusted my elbow out before quickly snatching the electric baton and his handheld gun that was holstered around his waist.

Eyes wide in alert, I then proceeded to elbow him the face, officially knocking him out. Making a run for it to the doors, I roundhouse kick the guard holding the cuff right on his temple. Sidestepping to the side, avoiding to getting shocked with a thousand volts of electricity by another guard, I shot him in the shoulder and struck the last guard with the electric baton.

Clenching my jaw, I lifted the gun up, aimed and ready to used as I gripped tightly to the electric baton in my other hand. Rushing out of my room, I couldn't help but let my jaw drop to the floor. I couldn't believe what I was seeing. More guards were taking other criminals out of their cells and dragging them away to who knows where.

"Drop the gun!" Someone shouted at me, making me whirl around as I glared heavily at the guards.

They shouted at me again to drop the weapons but I wasn't going down with a fight. They were taking us away. My lip curled back a bit, my back touching the cold rail as more guards started to surround me until I was trapped. Feet spread apart, knees bent, I was ready for a brawl. Before I could make the first move, my body went completely stiff when I saw a familiar face walk towards me.

"Anastasia," Abby Griffin said in a calm tone. "Just calm down, we are not going to hurt you."

She slowly walked towards me, her hands raised up in a surrounding motion much to the guards dismay. I didn't believe her. My eyes darted across wildly from one guard to another. _If I grab Abby and threaten them with her life, then they would cooperate and let me go,_ I thought to myself, my eyes settling on Abby.They won't know I won't hurt her and they won't take that risk because she is their top doctor here. But where would I go?

I didn't have time to answer my own question to the flaw in my plan as I felt a sharp sting hitting me across the neck. I gave out a surprised grunt, stumbling a bit forwards. Dropping the baton, I continued to glare at everybody as my free hand touched my neck. Gritting my teeth, I took out the dart that was sticking on the side of my neck. Next thing I know, my vision started to get blurry, tilting a bit. My brain began to feel heavy, eyelids begging me to close them as I fell onto my knees, too tired to carry my own body. The gun fell out of my hand without my control and soon I felt myself lean forward.

Before my face could smash against the floor, Abby quickly rushed towards my and caught me in her arms. I blinked back the black dots that started to dance around my vision but more just appeared. I felt Abby brush my hair before tucking a strand behind my ear. Right when I was about to be sucked into unconscious, Abby gave me a message.

"Protect my daughter Clarke," she whispered in my ear.

I felt rough hands grab my arms roughly before my eyes rolled at the back of my head, the drug consuming my entire body.

 _"You know, Anastasia, this lesson would be so much more fun if you could talk to me?" Doctor Abby Griffin told me as she sat across from me._

 _We were in this small room, the only thing that's in here were shelves of books, paper, pencil, and of course the table that is in the middle of the room where Abby and I are sitting at. My hands were restrained in front of me but I could still hold things and write. My ankles were chained with the chair bolted to the ground. Five-star hotel quality here. This is where I get tested and get educated. Also, where Abby talks to me and record down my mental issues. I was basically the crazy girl here being locked up far away with the other kids because their parents doesn't want their kids to hang around with a killer._

 _I ignored Abby, re-reading The Art Of War by Sun Tzu. For some odd reason, I was really fascinated with philosophy and history books. The tactic and strategy being placed in battle plans throughout the book peaks my interest that every time I read it again, I still get excited as if I'm reading it for the first time all over again._

 _I have practically read all of the books that has been provided in the Ark, at least three times in isolation. Books were my getaway from this hellhole. It makes me forget for just a second that I am an orphan, hands staining with crimson red more than anyone here. I didn't look up when I heard Abby sigh, knowing she nodded at the guard that was behind the recording camera. We have been at this for years. I have been hoping by now that Abby would just give up on me like everybody does but she is one stubborn woman._

 _"You've haven't had an incident for almost a year now," Abby continued to talk to me._

 _"Do I get a sticker?" I shot her a sarcastic smile as I looked away from chapter seven to look at her._

 _She didn't seemed fazed by my sarcastic remarks. She was used to them by now._

 _"You're reading The Arts of War again?" She asked me._

 _I just made a noise in the back of my throat in response, leaning back on the uncomfortable metal chair that was digging through my back. My right eyebrow twitched a bit every time I think about my back._

 _"Your test results came back. You didn't even bother in trying to fill out all of the answers," Abby took out a folder that most likely had my career choice results. "Except for Earth Skills, Geography, and the Literature section."_

 _Truth be told, I knew the answers, I just didn't answered them on purpose. I didn't see the point of it when I'm about to die next year on my birthday. I wasn't needed in this place._

 _"They were off the charts," Abby gave me a small smile that made me falter my emotionless facade a bit. "Your knowledge of on Earth Skills and Geography reaches a fifth year level, which is advanced for your age. And don't get me started on your talent of reading and writing. Without a doubt, you would make a promising journalist."_

 _"Yeah, if I wasn't going to be executed next year," I shot her a scowl, not wanting to hear her praise me._

 _It didn't make me feel better. In fact, it just made me feel even worse about myself. The next thing that my father despises of me doing besides is singing, is reading books. He thought it was a waste of time where I could be doing something more useful, like becoming a doctor or an engineer. Glancing up briefly, I saw the sad look on her face and it almost made me felt kind of bad._

 _"Let us live in such way as to not be afraid to die," I quote by heart._

 _"Who said that?" Abby smiled a bit at me._

 _"Teresa of Avila," I said with pursed lips, flipping a page. "I'm not afraid to die, Abby. I've accepted it for the crimes I have committed. I will be finally be set free."_

A sudden jerk was what finally woke me up, making me jolt up in surprise. I was quickly slammed down with the seat belts that were securely wrapped around me. Shaking my head, I closed my eyes before snapping them open. I quickly looked around in my surroundings. Teenagers around me were strapped down, similar to me in what looked like a drop-ship. Probably an extra pod that they launched us in.

I noticed that everybody looked confused. I cursed in my head at their facial expressions. They don't know why they were sent down here either. Biting my bottom lip, a nasty habit I picked up, I looked at what I was wearing. Instead of my usual dull grey attire, I was wearing a forest green long sleeve shirt with black fabric patches being sewn handmade on my shoulder and elbows, black pants with a few tears in them, combat boots, and a leather jacket with a black hoodie in it. I scowled at the metal cuff that was stuck to my right wrist. My scowl deepened when I could feel the needles dig through my flesh but the very small pain didn't bother me.

Brows furrowing in confusion, I picked up the backpack that was laying on top of my lap. This wasn't mine. Looking to my sides to see if the people next to me recognize the bag, my ears perked up when I picked up an angry voice.

"Wells, why the hell are you here?"

Craning my head a bit, I quickly spotted the head of blond girl talking to another kid. He had dark skin, big forehead with clean, cut hair, and brown eyes. Clean look and fancy clothing, it was the Chancellor son. _Okay, if the Chancellor son is here, then that means wherever the hell we are going can't be that bad,_ I told myself. I continued to listen to their conversation.

"When I found out they were sending prisoners to the ground, I got myself arrested," Wells showed blonde chick his metal cuff. "I came for you."

My eyes widen at the information. The ground? Earth has been inhabited by any living organisms for ninety-seven years. The nuclear bombs made sure that any breathing creature would be dead by the radiation that is exposed everywhere. Why are they sending us down to own own deaths?

My body lurched forward when there was a sound of a _crash_ , the drop-ship jerking violently. This caused many of the prisoners to panic and couple of them to scream. Somebody grabbed my hand in an iron grip. Snapping my head to the side, mustering all of my anger in the glare towards the person who touched me which wasn't hard, I was annoyed beyond point already. When I saw who grabbed my hand, my glare faltered a bit.

It was just a little girl, probably no older than twelve years old. Her brown hair was up in a pony tail and it was quite obvious that she was scared. Her eyes glistened with tears and I felt awkward of the possibility of having to take care of a crying little girl. Sighing through my nose, I gave her little hand a squeeze in reassurance, keeping my head straight forward. I could feel her gaze at the side of my head but I didn't turn around to look at her as the violent shaking subsided a bit.

"What was that?" Blondie asked as I strained out my ears.

"That was the atmosphere."

My eyes shot forward as monitors lit up, including the one that was right in front of me. A disgusted scowl twisted around my lips when I saw the Chancellor on the screen, looking all high and mighty.

" _Prisoners of the Ark,_ " Thelonious Wells voice ranged out, bouncing off the metal walls. " _Hear me now. You've been given a second chance, and as your Chancellor, it is my hope that you see this as not just a chance for you, but a chance for all of us, indeed for mankind itself. We have no idea what is waiting for you down there. If the odds of survival were better, we would've sent others. Frankly, we're sending you because your crimes have made you expendable._ "

I rolled my eyes at his words, rage fueling me until I could literally feel my blood boiling. We are his damn lab rats.

"Your dad is a dick, Wells," some random kid shouted at Wells.

Again, I just rolled my eyes but this time in annoyance. I couldn't believe I am about to die in a cramped ship filled with idiots. I was ready to be floated, I've accepted my death a long time ago. I wanted peace but no, they just had to take that away from me too.

" _-Those crime will be forgiven,_ " Chancellor continued on with his speech. " _Your records wiped clean._ "

I couldn't contain the snort, listening to this load of bullshit that he is feeding to us. My crimes would never be forgiven. They can't forget what I have done back in the Ark because I can't.

" _The drop site has been chosen carefully. Before the last war, Mount Weather was a military base built within a mountain. It was to be stocked with enough non perishables to sustain three hundred people for up to two years._ "

"Check it out!

"Yeah, Finn!"

Looking away from the screen, I watched as people began to cheer as some idiot with long hair that was tucked in a beanie unbuckled himself from his seat, causing him to float himself freely in the air.

"Spacewalk bandit strikes again."

"Woo!" Somebody cheered, encouraging him.

"Go Finn!"

Finn or as the idiot that I prefer to call him, floated towards blondie and her friend.

"Check it out," Finn leaned back, floating in the air casually. "Your dad floated me after all."

Some people chuckled at his comment towards Wells.

"You should strap in before the parachutes deploy," Wells informed him, ignoring the comment.

"Hey, you two, stay put of you want to live," blondie said in a authoritative tone.

The little hand that was gripping my hand so tightly, that it was cutting my circulation slowly began to loosen. Looking back at the little girl, my eyes narrowed when I saw her began to unbuckle her seatbelt. Before she could float off, I placed my hand on her shoulder and slammed her back down in her seat.

"Don't," I growled at her as I buckled her back to her seat, her eyes widen in shock from my movement.

"W-Why not?" The little girl stuttered, looking at me a bit fearfully. "That kid is doing it and it looks fun."

"That idiot," I scowled at her, my dark brown eyes darkening. "Is going to get himself killed. Do you wanna die with him?"

She quickly shook her head, grabbing my hand again before looking down at her lap, her head hung down. Breathing out through my nose, my narrowed eyes watched as another set of two idiots followed Finn's example. By this point, I've completely tuned out the Chancellor's speech. Just hearing his voice just makes me want to slam my head against the wall until I'm dead.

"Hey, you're the traitor who's been in solitary for a year," Finn stated at blondie.

I watched as she bristled a bit from his comment.

"You're the idiot who wasted a month of oxygen on an illegal spacewalk," she retorted back.

The corner of my lips quipped up a bit in a smirk from her words. Blondie has some spunk.

"But it was fun," Finn stated it like it was obvious. "I'm Finn."

Two guys that unstrapped themselves from their seats, began to to do flips in the air, shoving each other. Stupid.

"Stay in your seats!" Blondie shouted at them.

 _Too late_ , I thought to myself as the drop-ship gave out a very violent jerk. Next thing I knew, I felt heavy weight being pressed down on my body as I could hear something being released at the top of the drop-ship. The parachutes. The hand that was being held by the little girl, was numb by now as she began to sob quietly next to me, zero gravity vanishing. Finn and the two idiots were thrown across the ship like ragged dolls. The two idiots slammed against some sort of pipes, releasing a huge set of white smoke. Finn's body was hurled in my direction and before my brain could even process it, my free hand thrusted up in the air, grasping tightly to the back of Finn's body, saving him from possibly breaking his neck.

Holding the bag between my thighs, I grunted as I laid Finn over me. He quickly got the idea and held on to the seatbelt, the people next to me holding him down just in case. Glancing back at the little girl, I've watched tears stream down her face.

"Hey, hey," I told her sternly, catching her attention. "We are going to be fine. Understand? We are going to be fine."

She nodded her head at me, her tears slowing down a bit. Her other hand gripped my arm this time, pulling herself closer to me as she buried her face on my shoulder. Stiffening at the sudden contact, I forced myself to let go of her hand and wrap it around her shoulder, puller her to my side awkwardly. My eyes squinted a bit as sparks suddenly appeared, blinding me for a second as the drop-ship continued to shake violently. The harsh movements made the bit of food in my stomach churn, pushing myself down in my chair to keep myself steady.

I held the little girl tighter as it got even worse before suddenly, the retrorockets finally kicked in and slowed down our fall a bit. But not that much. The little girl screamed out in fear as we crashed, holding onto my tighter when the lights went out. People screamed before they stopped, realizing that we just landed. I looked up when the lights flickered on and off a bit before they stayed on. I closed my eyes briefly, exhaling out a breath I didn't realize I was holding.

"Listen," an Asian kid announced. "No machine hum."

I strained my ears out and figured out that he was right.

"Whoa," his friend next to him with the goggles on his head breathed out. "That's a first."

All of a sudden, our seatbelt clicked and we were suddenly set free. Glancing down at Finn who was still laying on top of me, I quickly shoved him off of me in annoyance.

"Ow," he groaned. "Thanks."

I didn't say a word to him, slowly taking off the belts like everyone else. He quickly scrambled back onto his feet and rushed towards the idiots that followed his lead in floating in the air.

"Finn, is he breathing?" Blondie quickly asked him as she kneeled next to one of their bodies.

By his silence, I already knew his answer before he could even say anything.

"The outer door is on the lower level! Let's go!" Someone shouted.

"No, we can't just opened the doors," blondie panicked, pushing herself back on her feet.

Looking down at the little girl, she slowly let go of me to set herself free. Once when we were both standing up, she quickly grabbed hold of my hand again. I wiggled my hand away from her's, hoping she gets the message that I hate human contact. However, she was persistent and grabbed hold of my hand again, this time latching her other hand onto the sleeve of my jacket.

Huffing in irritation, I sling the strap of the backpack over my shoulder, noticing that everyone left.

"Come on," I told her gruffly, dragging her with me.

She happily obliged as we walked towards the ladder. I went down first, waiting at the bottom for the little girl to climb down after me. When she was at a level where I could reach her, I easily picked her up in my hands, catching her by surprise as I set her back on her feet. She was back to holding my hand. I rolled my eyes at this kid being touchy. Being placed at the back, I shoved people out of my way, glaring at anyone who dared to say anything to me at all. Standing in front of the little girl as her shield, I easily made our way to the very front, taking a threatening step forward to girl who was giving me a bad look. I scowled as she jumped back a bit from my actions, standing away from me now. I dragged the little girl to my side.

A guard was at the very front, his hands up in the air and telling everyone to back up as he was next to the lever. I glared at him as he touched my shoulder, my muscles tensing for a fight. I hate guards with a passion.

"Don't touch me, guard!" I snapped at him, my free hand clenched into a fist.

The guard was a bit taller than me, with shaggy, curly black hair that was neatly combed back, brown eyes, a scar on his top lip, slightly tanned skin, a lean body, and let's not forget the freckles dotting across his face. He was handsome, I'd give him that. But he also looked like a douche.

"I said back up," he told me firmly, all up in my face before he turned his back on me and was ready to pull on the lever.

My body shook was anger and I was ready to punch the freckles out of him but he was luckily saved by a voice.

"Stop!" Blondie shouted as she pushed her way to the front and by my side, looking at the guard. "The air could be toxic."

"If the air is toxic, we're all dead anyway," the guard told her bluntly.

He turned back around to pull down the lever but he was once again stopped, by a different voice this time.

"Bellamy?"

I looked back, my eyes calculative as I watched a brunette girl with bright green eyes, and a great figure climb down the ladder and walk towards the guard. The guard or Bellamy, I guess watched in awe as the girl stood in front of him. That's when I picked up some of their features. Same chin. Same ears. Same skin tone. Same body language. _Siblings_ , I thought to myself.

"My God, look how big you are." Bellamy smiled down at the girl.

She quickly launched herself into his arms as they hugged each other tightly. When they finally let go, the girl looked at Bellamy's guard uniform in anger and disgust.

"What the hell are you wearing, a guard's uniform?"

"I borrowed it to get on the drop-ship," he quickly defended himself. "Someone has got to keep an eye on you."

The gears in my head turned as I picked up on this information. So he's really not a guard. He still looks like a douche though.

"Where's your wristband?" Blondie asked Bellamy, ruining their little moment.

"Do you mind?" The girl let go from the hug, looking at blondie with an exasperated look. "I haven't seen my brother in a year."

I was right, they are related. But that can't be right. No family could have more than one child. If they do, then the extra child would be executed and floated into space. Pieces began to fall into place as the story finally connected a bit.

"No one has a brother!" A random dude shouted.

"That's Octavia Blake!" The girl that I scared shouted in my ear, making me glare at her. "The girl they found hidden in the floor!"

Octavia looked pissed off before she snapped, lurching forward to attack the girl next to me. But I beat her to it as Bellamy quickly restrained her. Without even blinking, I elbowed the girl in the nose, easily breaking her nose. She cried out in pain as blood quickly gushed down her nostrils, crumpling to the ground. Blondie gasped in shock before helping her. Not before sending me a glare. I just shrugged my shoulders, not regretting it.

Octavia and Bellamy nodded me in thanks. I just raised an eyebrow at them. I know what's it like to be not wanted in this life. To be not accepted because you were just born.

"Octavia, let's give them something else to remember you by," Bellamy quickly told her, in case she wanted to beat the girl since she's already down.

"Yeah? Like what?" Octavia scoffed.

"Like being the first person on the ground in hundred years," he told her with a smile.

Octavia smiled back, nodding her head in agreement. Sending her one last smile, Bellamy quickly turned around and wrapped his hands around the metal lever. I held my breath in as he pulled the lever, a gush of smoke hitting us before the door was dropped. White was all I could see at first and I thought I was already dead from the radiation. But when I felt the little girl's hand in my own and the white light slowly fading away, my breath was taken away by the sight.

Totally forgetting about holding my breath, I gasped at the beauty of the nature. Fresh, sweet, wind blew in my face. No more air conditioners as there was oxygen all around us. I could feel the sun, that was high up back in space, hitting down on my own skin. I could hear the rustle of the leaves as the wind blew. The sounds of insects and birds around us. Tall and healthy trees stood in front of us. Actual real trues. It was just all so breathtaking. This was way better than staring at the grey walls in my cell.

We all watched as Octavia took a step forward, breathing in the fresh air. There was no worry about running out of air no more. I looked down at the little girl and I pushed her in front of me so she could admire what mother nature is letting us see. Soon, Octavia slowly walked a few more steps before she jumped off of the drop ship.

Looking back at the little girl, I quickly stopped the smile that wanted to appear on my face as I saw her awed face. She looked adorable and that's coming from my heartless self. Looking over my shoulder, I could see everybody was in eyes. My eyes stopped at blondie, her blue eyes shining under the sun as she took in the soon. We are alive. We are back on the ground, alive.

"We're back, bitches!" Octavia threw her arms up in the air, shouting at the top of her lungs.

This encourage everyone to shout and scream in celebration. I placed a hand over the little girl's shoulder as everybody raced out of the drop-ship, running and bouncing around like maniacs. I stood in place before everyone left, well except for blondie. The little girl looked up in me in a pleading look. Rolling my eyes, I motioned my head forward.

She squealed in happiness before she too raced off, screaming her head off in happiness. Shaking my head at the craziness in front of me, I could feel the backpack that I was caring getting heavier by the second in anticipation. Leaving blondie behind, I jumped off of the drop-ship.

Looking down so no one can see, a very small smile appeared on my lips, showing off my dimples that haven't been seen in years. I could feel the dirt under my boots. This was real. Turning my smile into a smirk, I jogged towards a tree. My God, they were beautiful and big. I have never seen a tree before in my life. I've only read them in books. Lifting my hand up, I touched the rough surface, feeling the texture scraping against my skin. This just made me even happier, I just hid it.

Looking around so no one could see me, I grasped on the lowest branch. Tugging it slightly to test its strength, I placed a foot on the bark. It took a couple slips and falls before I finally grasped the concept of climbing a tree. Chuckling in happiness, my muscles strained out a bit as I hauled my body to another branch. I could feel a small bead of sweat rolling down my neck but with the fresh air blowing, it felt so refreshing.

Finally stopping when I found a decent branch that looked strong enough, I stopped climbing. Plopping myself on the thick tree branch, I leaned my back on the trunk of the tree, my hands over my head. God, I felt so free. I was finally out of that damn cell. Glancing down, I noticed that I was a couple feet up, like around ten feet to be sure. I looked down at the chaos below me, no one has even noticed me up in the trees. Damn, I love earth.

Feeling the backpack over my back, I remember the reason why I came up here. Keeping my balance on the tree so I won't fall by wrapping my legs around the branch, I pulled the backpack in front of me. I quickly unzipped it and my eyes quickly caught a folded note. My fingers claiming the crispy paper, I unfolded it, my eyes reading over the words.

 _Protect my daughter_

That's all it's said. It was a message. My mind quickly reeled back to the Ark. Abby told me the exact same words. The only problem is, I don't know what this girl looked like. Abby talks about her all the time during our lessons. I envied the girl as her mother talked with pride in her tone every time she talked about her daughter skills, especially in drawing. But I knew, it wasn't her fault she was raised by a great mother. I owe everything to Abby. So the least I can do, is to fulfill her request.

Shoving the paper back in the backpack, I started to rummage through the backpack. My eyes lit up what I saw inside. There was an empty canteen to contain water, a blanket at the bottom of the pack, a flashlight, and rope. Eyes widening, I took out something the was hidden in the blanket. It was a combat knife, the ones that the guards usually have. Abby really wanted me to protect her daughter.

Quickly hiding the knife in the inside of my boot, making sure that I won't get cut. Placing the straps of my backpack back on my shoulders, I looked down when I heard an argument below me. I'm not surprised if a fight broke out. I don't know what the Chancellor expected for a bunch of criminals to get along. We don't follow the rules.

"Hey, hey, hey, hands off of him," I quickly recognized the voice of John Murphy, making me scowl in anger. "He's with us."

I don't trust that guy one bit. I glared at the back go his head as he lead a group of other guys towards Wells and the dude with goggles.

"Relax," Wells told them calmly. "We're just trying to figure out where we are."

That's when I noticed that blondie had a map laid out in front of her.

"We're on the ground, that not good enough for you?" Bellamy spoke up, getting into the conversation.

"We need to find Mount Weather," Wells told him urgently. "You heard my father's message. That has to be our first priority."

I snorted as I stood in a squat position on the top of the branch. Like father, like son. Always thinking that they are leaders.

"Screw your father," Octavia took the words right out of my mouth. "What, you think you're in charge here. You and your little princess?"

I smirked at the taunts. I was enjoying this way too much.

"Do you think we care who's in charge?" Blondie piped up. "We need to get to Mount Weather. Not because the Chancellor said so, but because the longer we wait, the hungrier we'll get and the harder this'll be. How long do you think we'll last without those supplies? We're looking at a twenty mile trek, okay? So if we want to get there before dark, we need to leave now."

My eye were focused on blondie as she gave her little speech. Despite her saying that she didn't care who was in charge, she sure likes to order people around. But I do have to admit, she was right. We won't last long without something to help us survive. I may hate the Chancellor but I'm not an idiot to realize that we have to go. I just have to push my grudge to the side for now.

"I got a better idea," Bellamy told her. "You two go, find it for us. Let the privileged do the hard work for a change."

Everybody cheered, agreeing Bellamy's words. I just rolled my eyes. I was right on him being a douche. He was acting like a little kid.

"You're not listening. We all need to go," Wells told everybody.

My body tensed when I saw Murphy roughly shove Wells.

"Look at this everybody, the Chancellor of the Earth," Murphy taunted.

Everybody laughed.

"Think that's funny?" Wells was getting angry.

I gritted my teeth when I saw Murphy kick Wells by his ankle, making him fall to the ground. That was a cheat hit. Blondie was about to help him but Murphy goons held her back as people began to cheer.

"No, but that was all right," Murphy smirked down at him.

I growled under my breath. I hate bullies. I hate them so much. Grinding my teeth, I watched as Wells got back up in his feet, limping on his sprained ankle. His hands were up in the air but I knew that Wells couldn't be able to fight Murphy off with that injury. Murphy taunted him, urging him to make the first move. When people began to cheer for a fight, that's when I had enough.

Making sure the backpack was securely on me, I bent my knees even more before I launched myself off of the tree. The moment of being high in the air was so thrilling, that I was planning on doing it again later. Gravity soon took it's course as I was pushed down to the ground. Making sure both of my knees were bent to absorb the shock of the fall, I clenched my hand into a fist. Before my feet could touch the ground, I reared my fist back before using the momentum of my fall to punch Murphy squarely in the jaw. I smirked as I landed on the ground, shaking off the bit of pain as I stared at Murphy who was on the ground.

"Now that was funny," I smirked down at Murphy, who was glaring at me with blood trickling at the corner of his mouth.

The cheering quickly stopped as people looked at me in shock. I just narrows my eyes at all of them, making them back up even more. My smirk widen when I saw Murphy getting even more angrier. I prepared myself for a fight in excitement. But my fun was taken away when Finn followed my actions by jumping off the drop-ship, landing next to me. He walked in front of me, making me huff in annoyance. I don't need anyone's protection.

"Kid has got one leg," Finn told Murphy who scrambled back on his feet. "How about you wait until it's a fair fight?"

"Unless you want to have a little fight with me, John?" I crossed my arms over my shoulder, standing next to Finn. "But like he said, wait until it's a fair fight. Probably need to snap both of my ankles for you to even have the slightest chance."

People laughed at this, Murphy face going red in both anger and embarrassment. I stared down at Murphy, urging him on to make the first move. He's seen me fight before so he knows his ass would be whipped in less than five seconds. I turned my head to the side when I heard someone walk up to me.

"Hey tree girl and spacewalker!" Octavia looked at us. "Rescue me next."

I raised a single eyebrow as she gave me a flirty look, making the crowd around us to chuckle at her words. Finn smiles before walking off as the crowd slowly broke off. Dusting my hands, I debated myself in my head as I watched blondie struggled to help Wells walk on his sprained ankle. Cursing at myself in my head, I breathed out through my nose before jogging to the other side of Wells. Placing his arm over my shoulder, I helped blondie carry his weight towards the drop-ship.

"Thank you," Blondie breathed out as I settled Wells down on the drop-ship door.

I didn't say anything to her, just standing back a bit with my arms crossed over my chest as I watched her work on his ankle. She looked like she knows what she was doing.

"You didn't have to do that," Wells told me, wincing when blondie moved his ankle a bit.

"Murphy is an asshole," I told them gruffly. "Somebody needed to knock his ego a few notches and I was happily to do it."

"Thank you," Wells thanked me sincerely. "I'm-,"

"I know who you are," I cut him off rudely.

Wells looked taken back from my attitude.

"Right," he said awkwardly. "This is my friend, Clarke Griffin."

"I am not your friend," Clarke snapped at Wells, applying pressure on his ankle making him give out a hiss in pain.

I would have laughed at the awkward scene of being rejected or Wells pain if my brain didn't pick up Clarke's last name.

"Griffin?" I asked her. "Is your mother Abby Griffin?"

Clarke looked at me, her bright blue eyes searching my face for something.

"Yeah," Clarke confirmed it. "She's my mother."

Well, this just made things a whole lot easier. As Clarke continued to help Wells with his ankle, I looked to my side when I felt a presence near me. I rolled my eyes when I saw Finn, hands stuffed on his jacket.

"So Mount Weather. When do we leave?" Finn asked Clarke and Wells.

"Right now," Clarke stood up, facing Finn. "We'll be back tomorrow with food."

"How are the two of you gonna carry enough food for hundred?" Wells asked Clarke.

Clarke turned around and looked at me.

"Are you coming along?" She asked me almost hopefully.

I just raised an eyebrow in response.

"Why the hell not?" I sighed. "Someone gotta make sure spacewalker doesn't screw everything up."

"Hilarious," Finn faked a laugh as I just shot him a smirk.

"Three people?" Wells stated, still incredulously on the amount of volunteers.

Finn turned around and dragged two innocent guys towards us. It was the Asian kid and goggle boy.

"Five of us," Finn clapped their shoulders. "Can we go now?"

Clarke nodded her head.

"Sounds like a party," I heard Octavia walk up to us. "Make it six."

She stood next to me, shooting me a smile as I placed my hands over my hips.

"Hey, what the hell are you doing?" Bellamy rushed towards Octavia, grabbing her arm.

"Going for a walk," Octavia told him innocently.

The tension between the two siblings diminished when Clarke saw something as she walked to Finn.

"Hey, were you trying to take this off?" Clarke questioned him as she lifted up the metal cuff on his wrist.

Looking at it, I then noticed a scratch on the surface of it.

"Yeah. So?" Finn asked, not seeing the problem.

"So, this wristband transmits your vital signs to the Ark. Take it off and they'll think you're dead," Clarke informed him.

"And to think, I thought it was just a fashion accessory," I drawled out sarcastically as I looked down at the metal cuff on my own wrist.

"Should I care?" Finn questioned her.

"Well, I don't know," Clarke looked mad by now. "Do you want the people you love to think you're dead? Do you want them to follow you down here in two months? Because they won't if they think we're dying."

Finn looked down, looking a bit ashamed. I just gritted my teeth in anger. I don't have anybody that would care about me dying and I don't care.

"Okay," Clarke ease the tension. "Now let's go."

We all looked at each other but followed Clarke's order. I quickly took the lead as we slowly began to walk out of camp but I was quickly stopped when a small body clashed into my own. I stiffen when arms wrapped around my waist, stumbling a bit from the force. Looking down, I noticed it was the little girl. Looking back at the guys behind me, I motioned for them to go ahead.

"Where are you going?" She asked me softly, still clinging onto me.

"I'm going with them to get some food."

"Can I come?" Her eyes brighten.

"No," I quickly told her. "You're safer here. We don't know what's even out there."

She looked sad when I rejected her. I sighed when I saw her dejected look. This kid was making me look soft. I dropped onto one knee so I could be eye level with her. I placed a finger under her chin so she could look at me.

"What's your name kid?" I asked her with furrowed eyebrows.

"Charolette," she told me.

"Charolette," I let her name rolled off my tongue. "I remember reading a book with you're name in it. It was about animals talking to each other."

"Really?" She looked fascinated with the story, making me chuckle a bit.

"Yeah," I told her. "When I come back, I'll tell you all about it."

She nodded her head happily.

"What's your name?"

"You can call me Ana," I told her. "I'll be right back, alright little squirt. I'll even bring you back a souvenir."

I ruffled her hair, causing her to giggle. I then told her to run off and to have fun but to not do anything stupid. Right after she ran off, I grabbed the nearest person. Clenched fists wrapped around the collar of the boy in front of me, I gave him one of my scariest glare, smirking when I saw him flinch.

"Name," I demanded from him.

"N-Nathan Miller s-sir, I mean, ma'am," he stuttered out.

"Miller, you see that little girl over there," I motioned my head to Charlotte who was spinning in circles.

He quickly nodded his head in cooperation.

"Good," I pulled him closer to me, my grip tightening. "I want you to watch out for her. Once I'm back, if I see so much as a small bruise or scrape anywhere in her little body, you will be the first person I will kill on Earth. Understood?"

He paled, gulping and nodding his head so fast I thought it might fall off.

"Good talk," I finally let go of him, straightening his clothes before giving him a pat on his cheeks.

He looked ready to piss himself. Smirking at my work, I quickly jogged towards the group. Feeling my legs stretch out and actually move felt so amazing as I stopped a good distance next to Clarke.

"That was kind of you to look after her," Clarke told me as we continue to walk.

"Say anything and I will cut you Griffin," I growled under my breath, keeping my face emotionless as we trudge down the words.

Her eyes widen at my threat and smartly decided not to talk to me as she took out the map. She stared at it for while and my curiosity got the better of me. I rudely snatched the map out of he hands, ignoring her protests. Furrowing my eyebrows, I looked at the directions. Looking up, I nodded my head to myself.

"Simple enough," I muttered under my breath. "Just continue east. After you, blondie."

I told Clarke mockingly, bowing down. A twisted smirk appeared on my lips as she huffed at me, snatching the map out of my hands as she ventured forward. With the smirk still on my face, I jogged up to her to the front of the group.

I began to walk a bit to the side away from the group, not talking after almost an hour. I just stared at the beauty of the nature here, stuffing my hands in the pocket of my jacket. It was a bit chilly but it felt nice. Different than the controlled temperature air back in the Ark. This was real. Jumping over a fallen log, making sure to not to make too much noise on the places I've stepped. Passing by a field filled with purple flowers, I looked over my shoulder at the people behind me.

I rolled my eyes when I watched Finn picked up a purple flower and proceeded to place the plant into Octavia's hair. Her eyes were literally in the shapes of hearts as she stared at Finn.

"Now that, my friend, is game," Goggle boy told his Asian friend.

"That, my friend, is poison sumac," Asian kid informed him.

I snorted, catching Clarke's attention

"What? It is?" Octavia freaked out, quickly ripping the flower out of her hair.

"The flower's not actually poisonous," he quickly told her. "They're medicinal, calming, actually."

To prove his point, he picked up a flower and took a bite from one of the petals. I glanced down at the purple plant, squatting down. My fingers delicately touched the petals of the flower, feeling the smooth and soft texture.

"His family grows all the pharmaceuticals on the Ark," Goggle boy stated.

"Hey, guys, would you try to keep up?" Clarke order them next to me, her breaths coming out in puffs of smoke.

"Come one, Clarke. How do you block all this out?" Finn asked her.

I agreed Finn in the inside as I still marvel at the magic of Earth.

"Well, it's simple," Clarke told him. "I wonder, _'Why haven't we seen any animals?'_ , maybe it's because there are none. Maybe we've already been exposed to enough radiation to kill us. Sure is pretty though. Come on."

"Buzzkill," I muttered under my breath, as Clarke walked ahead of us.

"Someone should slip her some poison sumac," Octavia stated loudly.

I heard an unattractive snort behind me and I couldn't help but snort along with them.

"I got to know what you two did to get busted," Finn told the two boys as we continued to walk ahead.

"Sumac is not the only herb in the garden, if you know what I mean."

"Someone forget to replace what we took."

"Someone has apologized like a thousand times," the two friends argued like an old married couple.

"How about you Octavia? What'd they get you for?" Goggle boy asked her.

I rolled my eyes at him. Was he not paying attention when we were at the drop-ship?

"Being born," Octavia face hardened, jogging up ahead so she can walk next Clarke and I.

That's when I saw it. A real smiled showed up on my face, showing of my straight white teeth and dimples. I quickly turned to Clarke, who was shocked to see something other than a scowl on my face. I ignored it, motioning my head to the animal in front of us. She quickly saw it and a breathtaking smile appeared in her lips. She grasped the sleeve of my jacket before pulling us closer, getting down so the animal wouldn't see us.

I continued to stare at the animal as Clarke motioned for everyone else to follow suit. I felt Octavia kneel next to me, Clarke motioning with her finger to be quiet as we stared at the deer. The deer was elegant as it bent down his neck to eat something on the ground. Antlers out proudly, it's fur looking soft as its tail flicked out a bit. You can tell it was a strong animal as its muscle twitched under its fur. I have only seen picture in books of creatures like these. Seeing them in real life was even better.

"No animals, huh?" Finn whispered to Clarke smugly.

I smirked along with Finn as we both walked a bit ahead, trying to get a bit closer to the amazing creature. That was until Finn stepped on a branch, alerting the deer. I was about to snap at him for being a doofus but the words got caught in my throat when the deer turn its head at us. Or should I say heads. The deer had two heads, clearly seeing the pink flesh as it was exposed to the air right in the middle of its faces.

I step back at the gruesome sight, hearing everyone next to me gasp in horror. I felt someone grab the sleeve of my jacket as the deer continued to look at us before racing off. I looked back at everyone with wide eyes, staring at Clarke's bright blue eyes as she finally let go of my arm once she calmed down. _What the hell was that?_

After almost getting a heart attack from the mutant deer a couple hours ago, we continue our trek through the woods. Clarke and I kept looking back and forth at the map that was in her hands.

"We need to cross this hill, if there is one" Clarke pointed out to me, since I'm the only one who bothers to even check the map. "Once we cross it, we will be closer to Mount Weather."

I slapped the side the of my neck when I felt an insect crawling on my neck. Making a disgusted look on my face, I wiped the dead bug off of my hand by using my pants.

"There's probably a source of water nearby," I told her gruffly. "The plants are getting greener and insects are swarming up all around us."

"There shouldn't be," Clarke shook her head, looking down on the map. "It doesn't show one on the map."

"So tree girl," Octavia skipped next to me. "What's your beautiful name for that beautiful face of yours?"

"Ms. Don't-Worry-About-It," I told her sarcastically, continuing walking.

"Playing hard to get, huh?" Finn smirked as he got into the conversation. "How do someone who looks innocent, got herself locked up in the skybox?"

I just clenched my jaw, my eyes narrowed in front of us. I was grateful that Clarke hadn't been asking me these questions, keeping the task in hand. However, the other's not so much.

"Got locked up for being hotter than the sun?" Octavia flirted with me.

I just ignored them and continued walking.

"C'mon, someone with badass moves like yours had to do something pretty cool and fun to get locked up," Finn kept pestering me.

"Stole something?" Monty asked me after I finally figured out their names.

"Stole a poor kid's heart?" Jasper joked.

"Fought with a guard?"

"Did you do drugs?"

"Hacked into the Ark's system?"

They kept throwing ideas towards me until it got to the point where I started to get a major headache. Rubbing my temples in annoyance, I finally snapped.

"I killed my parents!" I growled, my eyes blazing in rage as I whirled around to face them.

Everything was quiet as they all stared at me in shock. Even the noises of nature seemed to halt from my outburst. I closed my eyes and breathed through my nose angrily.

"I killed my parents when I was six-years old and I've been locked up since then," I spat out through gritted teeth.

"Y-You're Anastasia Frey? The psychopath murderer who killed her own parents and a couple of guards?" Jasper squeaked out.

"Seven guards but who's counting?" I told them darkly before I whirled around and stomped away from them.

Feeling the blood rushing through my ears, I clenched and unclenched my hands as I controlled my breathing. I was enraged by this point. They just couldn't let it go. I stood a distance away from them, not wanting to be neared any of them at all or I'm pretty sure I'm going to punch one of them in the face.

We were quiet for a half an hour. I could hear their murmurs behind me but I just ignored them. They were just like everyone else. Walking down a very steep hill, Finn finally broke the silence.

"Hey, you know what I'd like to know?" I thought he was talking to me until he continued. "Why send us down today after ninety-seven years? What changed?"

I was asking myself the same question but I didn't voiced them.

"Who cares?" Octavia piped out. "I'm just glad they did. I woke up rotting in a cell, and now I'm spinning in a forest."

Octavia spun around a tree, hoping to catch Finn's attention but he just walked right past her.

"Maybe they found something on a satellite, you know, like an old weather satellite or-," Monty was cut off by Clarke.

"It wasn't a satellite. The Ark is dying."

We all stopped, including me as we watched Clarke continued to walk forwards. This news was even bigger than my criminal records. It would make sense on why they would send us down here to Earth.

"At the current population level, there's roughly three months left of life support, maybe four now that we're gone," Clarke continued, her voice hard.

"So that was the secret they locked you up to keep, why they kept you in solitary, floated your old man?" Finn asked her as Clarke and I continued to take the lead.

"My father was the engineer who discovered the flaw. He thought the people had a right to know. The council disagreed. My mother disagreed. They were afraid it would cause a panic. We were gonna go public, anyway, when Wells...," Clarke trailed off.

"Ratted your father out," I finally spoke after almost and hour and half of silence.

"Anyway, the guard showed up before we could. That's why today. That's why it was worth the risk. Even if we all die, at least they bought themselves more time," Clarke explained to us.

"They're gonna kill more people, aren't they?" Monty stated the obvious in sadness.

"Good. After what they did to me, I say float them all," said Octavia.

"You don't mean that," Jasper told her, racing off after her.

"We have to warn them," Finn told Clarke.

"That's what my father said," she whispered.

Turning back around, I stopped next to Jasper at the scene in front of us. My eyebrows shot up to my hairline in shock, jaw going slightly slack.

"Oh, damn," Jasper breathed out when Clarke accidentally stumbled against him. "I love Earth. Oh, holy!"

My eyes traveled against Octavia body as she took off her jacket and shirt, revealing a maroon tank top that has a couple holes in them. My eyes widen a bit when she slowly proceeded to slide her pants down from her long, tan legs. Octavia, without a doubt, is gorgeous and she knew it because she tossed us a smirk over her shoulder.

"No water source, huh?" I shot Clarke a smug look which she ignored it as Octavia looked at the water in fascination.

"Octavia, what the hell are you doing?" Clarke shouted at her as she walked towards the edge of the rocks, getting closer to the water.

She answered by jumping into the water. There was a _splash_ and we all rushed towards the spot Octavia was standing previously. Leaning over the edge, I slightly shook my head as we quickly spotted Octavia in the water, only seeing her wet black hair and the top half of her head, staring at us mysteriously.

"Octavia, we can't swim," Monty told her.

It was true. Back in the Ark, we had to save the water. It wasn't an option to fill a giant pool to take a quick swim in. Hell, we couldn't even have baths. We had to take showers that contained a timer to shower. We couldn't learn how to swim through a body of water back in space.

"I know but we can stand," Octavia laughed, standing up to make her point.

I just shook my head at her, crossing my arms over my chest. This chick was crazy. I like crazy.

"Wait, there's not supposed to be a river here," Clarke pointed out.

"Well there is," Finn smiled. "So take off your damn clothes."

Clarke smiled in response. Soon everybody began to take off all of their clothes except for me. I settled myself at the edge of the rock, placing my back next to me as I took off my jacket.

"Not gonna jump in, tree girl?" Finn asked me as he made his way towards me.

I ignored him as I took in the sun, looking at the river in front of me. I squinted my eyes as I saw the water rippling in the distance, heading into our direction. I wasn't the only one who saw it.

"Octavia, get out of the water!" Jasper told her urgently.

My eyes widen in horror, shooting up to my feet when the thing started come towards Octavia even faster.

"Get out of the water now!"

 _Too late_ , I thought to myself in horror as that thing grabbed a hold onto her, dragging her under water.

"Octavia!" I screamed out, my eyes wide.

Octavia was screaming in pain as that thing started to drag her around the river, like a piece of meat. Heart pounding against my chest, I felt my blood pressure rise as the adrenaline kicked in. We all just stared in shock as Octavia went underwater, thinking the worse for her life. We all looked around trying to find her but she didn't appear for a while. Until she burst out of the water, arms flailing around as she was screaming for us to help.

Blocking everything around, I quickly whipped out the knife that was hidden in my boot.

"Anastasia no!"

Ignoring Clarke's shouts towards me, I took in a deep breath before I jumped into the water. If it was different time, I would have enjoyed the moment of water encasing my body. The smooth liquid sliding on my skin. But I quickly shoved that behind my head as I could see Octavia thrash around wildly through the murky water.

Shooting my head out of the water, I took in a deep breath, forcing my eyes to stay open as the water stung my eyes a bit. I kicked my feet, running on my toes as I thrusted my arms forwards in a circling motion, letting my instincts kick in. Diving back underwater, I pushed my arms forward as I got closer.

I couldn't see much but all I had to know was that this creature was a predator. It was big and long, like a giant snake. Gripping tightly to the knife in my hands, I ignored my hair that was floating around my face, clenching my teeth as I thrusted the combat knife through its body.

I winced when it screeched out on pain, writhing around as blood crawled out of its slimy body, letting go of Octavia in the process. Placing the hilt of the knife between my teeth, I quickly resurfaced but not before sending a quick kick to the monsters ugly face. Rushing towards Octavia, I slinged her arms around my neck as mine went under her knees. Biting down on the knife, I pushed through the water as I carried Octavia out of the river. Apparently, running through water was way more difficult than it sounds.

Octavia leaned her head on my shoulder, one of her thigh bleeding pretty heavily. Water splashing around us, I lifted my knees high up in the air so I can get us out of the water faster but that thing literally dragged Octavia at the other side of the river and I was barely at the center.

"It's coming back!" Monty shouted.

After hearing that, I pushed myself to run/swim faster through the water, ignoring my lungs that were burning for air or my muscles screaming out to slow down.

"C'mon, c'mon," Octavia quickly encouraged me in panic.

Looking to the side, I can tell that thing was angry as it slithered faster towards us. I wasn't going to make it to the shore on time.

"No, wait," Clarke quickly started to form a plan. "If we distract, it might stop chasing them! Help me!"

I watched as Clarke, Finn, and Monty rolled a big rock towards the water, causing a huge _Splash_ and the water to ripple from the weight. I almost started to sing to the sky when that thing quickly turned around and swam towards the fallen rock. Screaming in frustration, I pushed myself as my feet can finally touch the bottom of the river floor, the water now reaching to my collar.

"Run, Anastasia!" Jasper yelled at me.

"What do you think I've been doing?!" I snapped in anger as the water now reached to my waist.

"It's headed right for you guys!" Finn shouted at us.

Jasper quickly got into the water, dragging us towards the shore as that thing started to come back once again. Grunting, I quickly tossed Octavia to the shore as Jasper hauled me into the shore with him. Spitting out the knife out of my mouth, I sighed in relief when that thing swam past us. I flopped back down on the shore, my chest heaving up and down as I wiped my soaked hair out of my forehead.

"Thank you, thank you," Octavia hugged me, not letting go.

"You did good, goggle boy," I patted Jasper on the shoulder as I shakily got back onto my feet.

I was soaked to the bone, my hair wet, most likely going to frizz after it dries up. My clothes stuck to my body like a second layer of skin and I couldn't help but grimace when I stepped on my now soggy socks. Flipping my hair back, I easily scooped Octavia back into my arms as I rushed her towards a dry rock.

Everybody rushed towards us as I applied pressure to Octavia's thigh. Glancing up, I saw Clarke looking at the wound and can tell she knew what to do.

"Okay," Clarke breathed out, reaching to me and the next thing I knew, she ripped the bottom part of my shirt. "You're gonna be okay."

Not even bothering to protest, I stood back, letting go of Octavia's thigh as Clarke wrapped the cloth around the injury. Octavia hissed when Clarke tightened it. Placing my hands over my knees, I try to control my breathing, wiping the droplets of water that were stuck on my eyelashes.

Feeling a tap over my shoulder, I stood up and saw Finn standing there, holding my backpack and the combat knife that I left on the rock. Nodding grudgingly, I took them, placing the knife back in my boot.

"Note to self," Monty smiled. "Next time, save the girl."

I shook my wet hair, chuckling at his words. Everybody laughed with me as the tension of almost dying washed away.

Of course, once I finally got myself dry from the river incident, I get soaked all over again when it begins to rain again. Quickly finding shelter under a couple of trees, I took out the canteen as to catch the rain droplets. The rain didn't last long though. It quickly stopped, having a canteen full of fresh water. However, it was getting dark and we all decided it was better if call it a night and sleep.

I quickly gave the blanket towards Octavia, Monty, and Jasper who all huddled together for warmth. After I tossed myself in the river to save Octavia, they stopped looking at me differently. Nonetheless though, I still kept my distance. I have been on my own for my entire life. Actually talking and helping other people was brand new to me but it kinda felt good. And that scares me.

I climbed another tree, leaning on the trunk as I stayed up the night. I couldn't sleep. I could still feel the adrenaline pumping through my veins. Besides, I couldn't stop looking at the beauty of the woods during the night. If I thought it was breathtaking during day, then the air must have been suck out of my lungs once I saw the magical view of the woods during the night.

Plants and moss that was sticking to some of the trees glowed in the dark. Lighting up the entire woods. It was like someone poured a bucket of neon paint on nature. I glanced up at the moon as it shine through the leaves of the trees. I took off my boots and socks, hanging them up on the branch so they can dry up. My hair was up in a bun, running it with my fingers.

Leaning my cheek on the rough bark, I smiled at the flower that was inches from my face. The light that it was providing off, glowed up my entire face. I was glad nobody could see me up here. I never liked it when people could see me with my walls down. Touching the flower delicately, I gently cut off the roots with the knife. Carefully, I placed the flower in one of the pouches in the backpack, hoping to give it to Charlotte when I get back.

Sighing tiredly, I picked up my knife and began to slowly twirl it around my fingers with one hand. I began to pick up my pace until I was spinning it crazily in my fingers. My right eyebrow twitched when I cut myself, stopping. It wasn't deep enough to actually bleed which I was grateful. Just enough to make a mark. I picked up the knife again and started the routine all over.

After almost an hour, I expertly stopped spinning the knife by grabbing the hilt when I noticed Clarke waking up from her sleep. I watched her below me as she stared around in awe before she walked towards some glowing flowers. Finn soon appeared, walking behind Clarke to talk to her. He told me he was going to the river to get some water when everybody fell asleep so I let him go. When I saw them talking and walking off, I decided to take that as my cue to venture around the woods on my own.

Shoving my feet into my socks and boots, I quickly placed the knife in my shoe. Grasping the branch, I slowly began to lower myself down as I get hold of my footing. I was getting the hang of climbing trees by now. When I was a foot from the ground, I jumped off, landing quietly on my feet. Looking around, making sure no now heard me, I quietly snuck away.

Making sure to look at the trees so I could memorize them to find my way back, I began to venture through the woods.

Stuffing my hands in the pockets of my jacket, my face broke out into a real smile as I turned around in circles. The realization that I was no longer locked up like an animal back in space finally settled in and all I wanted to do was scream in happiness at the air. Laughing, I skipped around, picking up my pace. I quickly spotted a glowing insect, a butterfly I think. It was so pretty, that I had to get closer.

Once I was close enough, I made a move to touch it but reared back when it flutters its wings and flew off. My smile grown bigger, my dimples going deeper in my cheeks as I chased off towards the insect. I continued to memorize the trees as I ran through the woods, jumping over fallen trees. Breathing out a life, I embraced the air that was blowing across my face. I felt like I was flying. Ignoring my legs burning for pushing myself since I haven't ran this much my entire life, I halted in my steps when I saw the scene in front of me.

I exhaled slowly, widening my eyes as if that would help me capture every detail of the place in front of me. The butterfly has led me towards a field of flowers and they were glowing very bright. Instead the white and blue glow, they were other colors such as pink, purple, orange, red, yellow, and so much more. It was like a an ocean of glowing plants. I could smell them from my spot and it's the most wonderful smell I have ever smelled.

Breathing in, I pushed myself and ran to the middle of the field. I threw my body over the flowers and I chuckled as the plants absorb the impact of my landing. Some of the plants were tickling my skin and nose, making me laugh even more. I placed my hands behind my back as I stared up at the sky. The view from down here was different from the view back up in space. The stars dotted across the black sky like an artist splattered flecks of white paint on a black canvas. It's funny that it is now so far away from my reach when I use to see them next to my cell window every single day.

When I felt my eyelids began to get heavy, they snapped back open when I heard rustling behind me. Alerted, I jumped on my feet in a fighting stance and whipped out the knife, holding it out and ready to use it. But I didn't need to. If it was even more possible, my breath was taken away once again.

Trotting across the field of glowing flowers was a real, breathing, live horse. It was pure white, not a spot of other shade on it's body. It looked so pure, so innocent as it stood a couple feet away from me. I watched it in fascination as it neighed, shaking its head as it stomped its hoof on the ground. Slowly putting away the knife, I took a careful step forwards but instantly stopped when it turned its head towards me. I was very grateful when it didn't have two heads. I didn't think I couldn't stomach another two headed thing.

My body went stiff as a board as it snorted, raising my hands up slowly in the air. I didn't want to to scare it away. Placing my palm face out towards the white horse, signaling for him to come closer. I didn't move a muscle as it slowly inched itself closer to me, hearing its hooves pound gently against the dirt. When it was an inch from my palm, I full on stopped breathing. This thing was gigantic. I just stood there like an idiot, waiting for a response from the magnificent creature.

When I felt something wet and rough slide against the palm of my hand, I thought I was going to pass out right then and there. This had to be a dream, nothing good happens in my life. I didn't want to wake up. Feeling a bit confident, my hands shook as I slowly placed it on its snout. It snorted in happiness, pushing its head further into my hand. Never have I ever smiled so wide before in my life as I confidently petted the horse.

Feeling overwhelmed, I threw my arms around its strong neck, wounding my fingers through its pure white mane. I could feel how powerful and strong the horse is as I could feel its muscles bulging through its skin. I wanted to cry but my eyes remained dry. Letting go, I petted its body, comforting it. I laughed in pure happiness as it nudged me with its head playfully. I pushed him back but this horse was really big which resulted in me to fall onto my ass. The horse neighed down at me.

"Shut up," I laughed as I got back on my feet.

I was shocked when it shoved me again playfully with its head, with even more force, making me fall back down to the ground again. I laughed louder, laying on the ground for a bit. Pushing myself on my elbows, I furrowed my eyebrows when I saw it bent it knees next to me, its black eyes staring into my brown eyes like it was trying to tell me something. It suddenly clicked in my head.

"Y-You want to give me a ride?" I asked in shock.

It snorted in response. Biting my lip, I smiled again as I quickly stood back on my feet. Carefully, I threw my leg on the other side of the horse, straddling it. I got scared when it all of a sudden rose up in the air, making me wrap my arms around its neck.

"Okay, okay, just don't go fa-Ah!" I tighten my grip when all of a sudden, the horse raced out of the field.

The harsh wind bit against my skin at the speed we were going. This horse was insanely fast. All the trees were a blur. I have to squint my eyes as the air stung my eyes, the wind roaring past me ears like river. My body jumped a bit every time it galloped. I could feel his strength on my fingers, practically sensing each breath he took, every beat his big heart pounded, every muscles that flexed. This was way, way better than running.

Feeling a newfound energy in me, I slowly lifted myself up until I was fully sitting on top of the horse. My grip on its neck loosened and I held onto its mane, making sure not to tug on it too roughly, scared that it might throw me off. Tightening my legs around its body, I leaned closer to its ears.

"C'mon, faster," I encouraged it.

It neighed in happiness before a new energy burst through him, running even faster if that was even possible. I tossed my head back, laughing in pure joy. This was a moment that I would treasure forever and never forget. Jumping over a fallen tree, I threw my hands up in the air and this time, I couldn't contain the shouts of happiness that escaped my rosy lips. I felt like I was finally home.

All night, I spent it riding on the back of Apollo. That was the name that I have given the horse. It was bright and powerful, like the Greek Sun God and besides, I love music so it seems fitting to me. When the sun was slowly rising, I rode Apollo back to where the group was at, remembering the trees. Stopping a couple feet away, I slid off of Apollo's back.

I steady myself onto the horse, when I felt my legs shake a bit. After regaining my balance, Apollo nudged its head on my head, his tongue gliding across my face. I made a disgusted look but laughed it off, wiping the horse saliva off of my cheek.

"May we meet again," I whispered to it, petting it as this is probably going to be the last time I would ever see him.

Apollo snorted before he gave me one finally shove. Soon he turned around and raced off back into the woods. Hugging myself, I watched Apollo sadly disappear into the woods. Sighing, I turned around and walked towards the group. Having so much fun last night, I was completely obvious how hungry I was until I could practically feel my stomach began to eat itself.

Finally reaching to our campsite, I rolled my eyes when I saw all of them sprawled on the grass floor. The emotionless face crawled back into my face in an instant, mastering the look after years of practice. Pursing my lips, I kicked Jasper in the leg to wake him up.

I watched with a raised eyebrow as he sat straight up, Octavia who was lying next to him was shoved and rolled to the side until she was face first to the ground.

"Huh, what?!" Jasper looked around, goggles placed over his eyes.

"Wake up," I told them sternly. "Mount Weather isn't gonna come to us."

After fully waking everyone up, stuffing the blanket into my backpack, we were back walking towards the river. I suppressed the shiver that wanted to come out as I looked back at the river that I was in yesterday. I feel like that monster was looking at me as I stood over the edge of the rocks. Soon, Finn pointed out a vine and had this great idea on how to get across.

"You wanted to go first!" Clarke shouted at Finn who was gripping tightly to the vine. "Now quit stalling."

"Mount Weather awaits," Octavia told Finn with Jasper standing next to him.

"Just hang on till the Apogee and you'll be fine," Jasper informed Finn in a whisper but we all heard him.

"The Apogee, like the Indians, right?" Finn asked Jasper.

I stopped myself from slapping the palm of my hand over my forehead at Finn's idiotic response.

"Ugh, someone go before I push one of you!" I groaned out in annoyance, my patience running thin since I've been running with zero sleep today. "You don't want me to come up there!"

"Apogee, not Apache," Jasper held in his smile, not wanting to hurt Finn's feelings.

"He knows. Today Finn," Clarke kept pushing him.

"Aye, aye, captain," Finn gave her a mock salute. "See you on the other side."

Finn took a couple steps back to get a runner's start. I saw Jasper glance at Octavia and I, bouncing on the balls of his feet. Right when Finn was about to go, Jasper stopped him.

"Wait!"

"What?"

"Let me," Jasper smiled goofily, quickly glancing back at Octavia and I. "I can do it."

I just raised an eyebrow at him while Octavia smirked.

"Knew there was a badass in there somewhere," Finn patted Jasper on the shoulder as he handed him over the vine.

Jasper gripped the vine tightly, his confidence deflating a bit as he stared at it. It looked like he was regretting his decision to grow some balls at the moment.

"Hey, it's okay to be afraid, Jasper," Finn reassure him. "The trick is not fighting it."

Jasper nodded his head at the advice.

"See you on the other side," Jasper smiled down at us before he leaned forward.

I smirked when Jasper finally did it as he swung across the river. During his little ride, he gave out whoops here and there. Inching myself a bit closer, we all watched as Jasper let go of the vine when he got close enough. Holding our breaths, we all breathed out in relief when Jasper landed on the other side not so gratefully, eating a face full of dirt. But that didn't dampened his mood as he shot himself back on his feet, cheering and throwing his arms up in the air.

"We are Apogee!" Jasper shouted at the top of his lungs.

I chuckled under my breath as everybody behind me cheered along with Jasper.

"Yeah!"

"Whoo!"

"Yes!"

"You did it, Jasper!" Clarke shouted at him.

I chuckled even more when Jasper jumped in the air and danced.

"Let's go, princess," Finn grabbed Clarke by the arm before handing her the vine. "You're up!"

"Come on Clarke, you got this!" Jasper shouted across from us. "Whoo! Apogee!"

"I call next," I smirked as I walked next to Clarke, the excitement in the air was contagious.

Looking back at Jasper, I watched him dust something off. He then picked it up before showing it to all of my eyes, I tried to read the faded words.

"We did it! Mount Weather! Whoo! Whoo!"

"Yeah Jasper!" Finn shouted as we all gave another round of cheers.

What happened next, happened so fast. I saw something being hurled towards Jasper at the corner of my eye. When the sun hit the sharp metal that was at the tip, I knew we were screwed as the hairs of my neck stood up.

"Jasper! Watch out!" I screeched out, making everyone look at me like I was crazy.

It was already too late. Jasper was thrown back off of his feet, his back hitting a tree as there was a fucking spear sticking out of his chest.

"Jasper!" We all shouted in shock.

"Jasper! No!" Clarke was about to race towards him but Finn stopped her, dragging her away.

"Get down, get down," I quickly hissed at everybody.

I quickly grabbed Monty and Octavia by the wrist and dragged them behind a set of rocks. We all huddle close, looking around wildly at out attacker. My breathing picking up, I whipped out the knife, gripping it tightly as my wild eyes danced around every inch of the woods when I heard rustling noises.

"We're not alone," Clarke breathed out, panic written all over her face.

I looked at everyone at their faces, making me grip the knife even tighter. What the hell did we got ourselves into?


	3. Chapter 2

**Anastasia POV**

"Come on, don't stop," I hissed at Monty, pushing him in front of me.

He quickly took the lead, Finn and Clarke in the middle, and Octavia and I at the back. Her injured leg was slowing her down. Sheathing the knife back in my boot, I ran behind Octavia, and scooped her in my arms without even thinking. She quickly wrapped her arms around my neck, my breathing coming out in huffs. I was once again, grateful for my long legs and Octavia light weight. But running twenty miles back to the drop-ship, I was gonna tire myself out soon. Luckily for the both of us, I was stubborn as hell.

My feet stomping on the ground, I ran behind the group, slowly catching up. Octavia bounced in my arms, my drowsiness completely vanished when I repeated the image of Jasper being speared over and over again in my head. Jumping over a log, I stumbled on my feet when Monty fell to the ground, staying there for a couple of seconds.

"Monty, get up!" Octavia quickly told him while she was in my arms.

Finn tried to get Monty back on his feet but he was paralyzed at something in front of him. I looked at what he was looking at, chest heaving up and down.

"Shit," I breathed out, spotting what look like human bones.

That's when I spotted the skull that I questioned if it was even human. It was too big to be a human. The eyes sockets and the nostrils were to big. It was longer and wider than average, with sharp teeth.

"Who are they?" Finn panted out.

"What are they?" Clarke corrected him as she picked up the skull.

"We are so screwed," Octavia groaned in my arms.

"Majorly," I panted, nodding my head in agreement.

All of our heads snapped to side when we heard a distance scream that rattled me to the bones. It was Jasper's.

"Jasper," Clarke voiced out my thoughts,

"He's alive," I stated in shock.

Clarke ran back to where Jasper was at, me following right behind her.

"Wait, wait!" Finn told us in a hushed voice. "Stay out of the trees."

We all hid behind a tree, looking for Jasper from the last place we saw him. The only problem was, he wasn't there anymore.

"He was right there," Finn said with wide eyes.

"They must've dragged his body," I told them.

"No," Monty whispered in horror. "Where is he?"

"They took him," said Clarke.

"Look, we got to go back to the drop-ship, gather more people to search for Jasper," I told everybody. "Whatever that attacked him, it knows how to kill."

"We can't just leave Jasper," Octavia hissed at me.

"If you haven't realized by now Octavia, I'm literally carrying you since you can't walk," I shot back. "We'll come back for him."

"She's right," Clarke nodded her head in despair. "We need to warn the others."

Looking at all of their faces, we all reluctantly agreed to go back to the drop-ship and save Jasper later. I breathed out heavily, adjusting Octavia in my arms.

"Twenty mile run," I groaned quietly under my breath. "Here I go."

We were once again, running for our lives. After about ten minutes of running, that's when I start to feel my body start to tired itself out. My breathing gotten even more heavier, my skin glistened with sweat, my hair sticking to my face. I could feel my legs shaking, my muscles feeling like they were turning into jelly. My arms felt like they were lead as I continued to carry Octavia. I felt like I was inhaling gasoline every time I took a deep breath in.

About fifteen miles from our trek, Octavia reassure me she could run from here when she noticed I was getting tired. I just breathlessly nodded my head at her, gently settling her down on her feet. Slinging her arm over my shoulder and wrapping my arm around her waist, we didn't waste anymore time and continued to run through the woods.

Feeling a horrible burning sensation stabbing my on my right side, I almost dropped to my knees when I quickly heard voices from the hundred. Picking up my pace, my relief quickly turned into anger at the scene in front of me. I saw everybody crowding around another fight, cheering and encouraging for blood spill. Right in the middle, with handmade knives in their hands were Wells and Murphy. My anger rose even more when I spotted Bellamy just standing in the sidelines, letting the fight happen and not even stopping it.

Clouded by rage, I handed Monty over Octavia as I grasped the handle of my combat knife. Here we are, risking our lives to get them food and they here fighting? Hell, Jasper got fucking speared for these people and this is how they act? Like complete idiots they are! Before anyone could stop me, I pushed myself to the front, reared my arm back and tossed the knife in the air. I watched it spin in accuracy, passing by Wells who had Murphy in a headlock, before it finally stopped by hitting a tree.

If it was a different moment, I would have praised myself for my aim but that was not the case here. Everybody stopped what they were doing, looking at the knife in shock. Wells was so shocked that he even let Murphy go.

"Hey!" I roared at the top of my lungs, everybody heads snapping towards my direction.

I just gave them all an angry glare, clenching my fists as I could feel my body vibrate with the ugly emotion that I was feeling. This was not okay.

"Wells!" Clarke was by my side, staring at Wells in shock when she saw him holding a knife.

"What the hell is going on?!" I spat out dangerously low as I wrenched the weapon out of Wells hand.

I quickly turned around when I saw Murphy charging at Wells when I took away his knife. I was about to lunge at him, hoping to release some of my anger out on him but Finn held me back as Bellamy quickly stopped Murphy.

Bellamy quickly rushed towards Octavia when he saw Monty helping her walk down the hill.

"Octavia, are you alright?" Bellamy asked her in concern, helping his little sister walk.

"Yeah," Octavia winced.

"Where's the food?" Bellamy asked us when he saw our lack of resources.

"Hello to you too," I scoffed at him.

"We didn't make it to Mount Weather," Finn sat down on a log tiredly.

"What the hell happened out there?" Bellamy demanded.

"We had a fucking party," I told Bellamy sarcastically. "What the hell do you think happened, dumbass?! We were attacked!"

Clarke grabbed my arm, pulling me away from Bellamy who I was shouting all up in his face. She shook her head slightly at me and I forced myself to calm down.

"Attacked? By what?" Wells asked us in confusion.

"Not what. Who," Finn corrected him. "It turns out, when the last man from the ground died on the ark, he wasn't the last grounder."

"It's true," Clarke panted, still winded out from all of our running. "Everything we thought we knew about the ground is wrong. There are people here, survivors. The good new is, that means we can survive. Radiation won't kill us."

"Yeah, the bad new is the grounders will," Finn broke the bad news.

"Where's the kid with the goggles?" Wells asked us, looking around.

I clenched my jaw tightly, my face hardening at the thought of Jasper. I shook my head at Wells, watching his face fall at the news. Despite barely knowing Jasper for a day, he risked his life to pull Octavia and I out of the water. He has earned my respect from there.

"Jasper was hit," Clarke voice was shaky when she sent out the news. "They took him."

That's when Clarke glanced down at Wells wrist, noticing that his wristband wasn't there. She quickly grabbed his arm and pulled up his sleeve, confirming her sight.

"Where is your wristband?" She questioned him angrily.

Wells shook Clarke's hands off of him before glaring at Bellamy's direction.

"Ask him."

I whirled around, settling my glare once again back at Bellamy.

"What the hell did you do?" I growled at him, gripping tightly to the knife that I took from Wells.

"How many?" Clarke demanded from him.

"Twenty-four and counting," Murphy told her smugly.

Curling my lip back into a snarl, I lunged towards Murphy directions, wanting nothing more than to punch that Goddamn smirk off of his face. I struggled under Clarke's arms around me. I knew I could easily break away from her grip but I didn't want to hurt her in the process.

"You son of a bitch," I spat at Murphy as I stopped struggling.

"You idiots," Clarke shook her head, sharing the same anger as me. "Life support on the Ark is failing. That's why they brought us down here. They need to know the ground is survivable again, and we need their help against whoever it out there. If you take off your wristbands, you're not just killing them. You're killing us!"

"We're stronger than you think," Bellamy voice boomed out. "Don't listen to her."

"And we should listen to a douchebag like you?" I questioned him.

"Yes," he answered confidently. "She's one of the privileged. If they come down, she'll have it good. How many of you can say the same?"

I clenched my jaw as I reluctantly have to agree with Bellamy. Once the people from the Ark comes down here, they are going to lock me up once again. They don't want a murderer mingling around their people. Clarke gave me a disbelief look when saw my face but she doesn't get it. She's a privilege.

"We can take care of ourselves. That wristband on your arm? It makes you a prisoner. We are not prisoners anymore! They say they'll forgive your crimes. I say you're not criminals! You're fighters, survivors! The grounders should worry about us!" Bellamy gave out his little speech, looking at me as if his words would inspire me to go to his side.

I glared at everybody around as they cheered, agreeing with Bellamy. I stiffened when he walked up to me.

"Do you really think that they will accept a murderer back?" Bellamy words made me bristle. "Fight with us and I will make sure that they would regret caging you like a wild animal. Join with your people, proving your worth down here at the ground."

Bellamy and I stared at each other as everybody waited for my response. Looking around at everybody else, I felt Clarke tug on my sleeve. I glanced at her over my shoulder and see her pleading look. Biting my lip, I faced Bellamy.

"Go float yourself," I growled, walking past him but not before shoving my shoulder against his.

Clarke and Monty were quickly by my side, following me as I go reach for my knife.

"What do we do now?" Monty asked us.

"Now we go after Jasper," Clarke told him, right after I wrenched my knife out of the tree with a grunt.

Nodding at them, I slid the knife inside my boot.

"And go kick some grounder's ass," I added.

Clarke has given us a couple of minutes to collect some supplies for this rescue mission before we are once again going back into the woods. Snatching a decent size wooden stick from a kid who was using it as walking stick, I took out the knife that I took from Wells. Very carefully, I plucked out the sharp metal that was wrapped around by rope on the handmade handle.

Using my combat knife, I cut a deep line on the tip of the stick before sticking the sharp metal inside of it. If I am going out there with throwing spear savages with just a single knife, I am gonna go out there with my own spear. I then proceeded to wrap around it with strips of fabric from the seatbelt on the drop-ship, knotting them very tightly until my fingers turned red from straining them. Tugging on the sharp metal to make sure it won't fall off, I jumped when I felt someone tap my back.

I whirled around, holding the spear tightly. I breathed out, seeing who it is.

"Charolette," I scolded her once I put away my handy weapon. "Never scare someone when they are holding a dangerous weapon."

"Sorry," she squeaked out, still shaken up when I had to spear pointing at her face. "I just came to give you water."

I sighed once again when I saw her holding my canteen in her hands.

"Thanks kid," I ruffled her hair, stuffing the water in my backpack.

"I want to come with you," she told me bravely.

I just laughed humorlessly.

"No way in hell," I told her, walking off.

I should have know that this kid wouldn't stand down without a fight.

"I want to help you find that kid with the goggles," Charlotte ran in front of me.

"Too dangerous for little kids," I told her bluntly, pushing past her.

"Stop calling me a little kid," she stomped her foot like a little kid.

I pinched the bridge of my nose in annoyance, taking in a deep breath to calm myself down. Now I know how Bellamy feels with Octavia. Looking around, I knelt down so we could be the same height.

"Look, I don't want to get yourself hurt, okay? If you get hurt somehow in some way, I could never forgive myself. So, I am asking you, to please stay here where it is safe?" I begged her.

She had her arms crossed across her chest, a pout on her lips. She looked at my face for a bit before she finally gave in.

"Okay," she said quietly.

I smirked, ruffling her hair again which made her swat my hand.

"Good," I told her. "Listen, I'll make you promise. Once this entire thing is over, I'll teach you how to fight, alright? You wanna learn how to use this?"

I took out my combat knife, showing it to her. She eagerly nodded her head.

"Alright," I told her. "I'll teach you to use this if you promise me if you don't take off that wristband?"

I nodded towards the metal wristband around her wrist.

"Why? Bellamy is telling everyone to take it off."

"Bellamy is an idiot and you shouldn't listen to idiots," I told her, making her giggle. "I'm sure you're parents would have a heart attack when they see you die back up in the Ark when in fact, you are actually alive."

I felt like I said the wrong thing when I saw Charlotte bow her head down, going very quiet on me. I was very surprise when I saw tears slipping down her cheeks.

"I don't have any parents," she cried quietly, pulling my cold heart. "I don't have anyone up in the Ark."

It all finally made sense to me why I feel so connected with Charlotte. She lost her parents when she was young too, just like me. She has no one, just like me. She's all alone, just like me. I tightly grasped her small hands in my own, making her look at me.

"Well, you have me, kid," I told her softly. "And I'm not going anywhere."

She cried even harder but this time with tears of joy. Next thing I know, she threw her arms around my neck and started to cry on my shoulder. I awkwardly patted her back, feeling very uncomfortable but I didn't want to push her away. Looking over Charlotte shoulder, I saw Clarke heading to the drop-ship. I gently pulled Charlotte away from me.

"Promise you won't take off that wristband?"

"I promise."

"I'll be back before you know it," I reassured her, standing up and running after Clarke.

Shoving the parachute that is being used as some sort of barrier entrance for the drop-ship, I walked inside just in time for Clarke to climb down the ladder.

"It's not your ankle Wells, it's you," Clarke said once her feet touched the ground.

"You came back for reinforcements," I heard Wells voice above me. "I'm gonna help."

"Clarke," I grabbed her by the arm. "He's right. We need all the help that we can get."

She looked in my eyes as Wells climbed down the ladder before she glanced down at my makeshift spear in my hand.

"So far, no one else has volunteered," Monty voice spoke up as he walked away from fiddling with a light on the metal wall.

"I'm sorry, Monty, but you're not going either," Clarke ordered him.

"Like hell I'm not," Monty walked up to us. "Jasper's my best friend."

"You're too important," she tried to reason with him. "You were raised on farm station and recruited by engineering."

"So?" Monty said, not seeing the point.

I groaned.

"Food and communication, genius," I told him.

"What's up here," Clarke pointed at Monty's head. "It's gonna save us all. You figure out how to talk to the Ark and I'll bring Jasper back."

Monty looked down but he knew Clarke was right. Turning around ready to leave, I stopped when Finn appeared in front of me.

"Ready?" I asked him gruffly as I tighten the straps on my backpack.

"I'm not going anywhere," his words shocked me. "And neither should any of you."

"Excuse me?" I raised an eyebrow him.

"That spear was thrown with pinpoint accuracy from three hundred feet," Finn explained.

"Yeah, well so are my fists," I growled at him, mad that he was scared to save someone who looked up at him.

"So what, we let Jasper die?" Monty asked him.

"Not on my watch," I gripped tightly to the wooden spear.

"That's not gonna happen," Clarke agreed with me. "Spacewalker? What a joke. You think you're such an adventurer. You're really just a coward."

She grabbed her backpack that was on the floor, slinging it over her shoulder.

"It's not an adventure, Clarke, it's a suicide mission," Finn defended himself.

I just scoffed at him in disbelief, not believing the words that he is saying right now.

"Wow," I shook my head, walking outside, not being to stand Finn any longer.

Looking over my shoulder, I saw Clarke following me before was matching my strides.

"Thank you for coming," she told me.

"I'm doing this for Jasper," I told her as I spun the spear in my hand.

We walked around a bit, hearing Wells following us from behind. Clarke and I walked up to Bellamy who was cleaning the wound that was on Octavia's thigh.

"You could've been killed," I heard him say.

"She would have been if Anastasia and Jasper didn't jump in to pull her out," Clarke spoke up, stopping behind him.

"You guys leaving? I'm coming too," Octavia rolled down her pant leg and got up, still limping.

"No, no," Bellamy grabbed her arm. "No way. Not again."

"He's right. Your leg's just gonna slow us down," Clarke told her.

"We're here for you, freckles," I shot him a twisted smile, tilting my head a bit.

He looked at me when I gave him a nickname, making me smile even bigger.

"What are you doing?" Wells demanded us.

"A little birdy told me you have a gun," I stepped closer to Bellamy.

He proved it to us when he lifted his shirt, revealing a handheld hun being tucked at his hip.

"Good, follow me," Clarke ordered him, walking a bit ahead before Bellamy stopped her.

"And why would I do that?"

Clarke turned around, looking at him with raised eyebrows almost like she was mocking him.

"Because you want them to follow you, and right now, they're thinking only one of us is scared," Clarke taunted him with her words.

I snorted when that shut up Bellamy, walking past him with Clarke and Wells.

"Murphy, come with me," I heard Bellamy behind us. "Atom? My sister doesn't leave this camp. Is that clear?"

"I don't need a babysitter," Octavia responded.

"Anybody touches her, they answer to me. Let's go."

Walking down a hill, I leaned over Clarke so I could whisper in her ear.

"I make no promises that I won't severely injure Murphy."

"Nobody is stopping you," she told me, making me smirk in response.

"Badass, my majesty," she rolled her eyes at my stupid nickname.

Her attitude turned bitter when Wells made his way to the middle of us.

"Those guys aren't just bullies, Clarke," Wells told her firmly. "They're dangerous criminals."

"Ouch," I chuckled darkly. "That we are though."

My smirk looking even more darker than before, I walked ahead and took the lead. Finn isn't the only one who can track.

"I'm counting on it."

I glanced over my shoulder, my smirk getting bigger at Clarke's words before I glared at Bellamy and Murphy. They were up to something, I could feel in my gut.

I pushed away branches that were in my way, using the spear as a sort of walking stick. We needed to find Jasper, fast. Apparently, Bellamy and Murphy couldn't grasp the dangerous situation that is happening.

"Hey, hold up," Bellamy jogged up to Clarke, Wells, and I. "What's the rush?"

He had a big smile on his face, waving around the gun in the air like it was some sort of a toy.

"What's the delay?" I shot back angrily.

He rolled his eyes at me and I was proud to say that I was annoying him. It's one of the many gifted talents that I have obtained other than being deathly sarcastic.

"You don't survive a spear through the heart," Bellamy drawled out.

"Put the gun away, Bellamy," Wells told him.

"Well, why don't you do something about it, huh?" Murphy shoved Wells.

I quickly got between them, shoving Murphy even harder as I place the base of my spear up against his chest.

"You asking for a fight?" I laughed without humor, making chills run down everyone's spine. "I'll give you a fight. I've been itching to fix that hook nose of yours with just my fists."

Clarke pulled me back, once again from another fight today.

"Jasper screamed when they moved him," Clarke told Bellamy matter factly. "If the spear struck his heart, he'd have died instantly."

"Meaning, every second we are wasting, Jasper is getting closer to dying," I glared at him.

I went rigid when Bellamy roughly grabbed Clarke's arm, tugging down her sleeve to reveal her wristband. Abby's words began to repeat in my head as I swung my spear, placing the tip of my spear up against Bellamy's throat. Glaring at him, he shot me a smile before looking back at Clarke.

"As soon as you take this wristband off, we can go," Bellamy threaten her.

"Let her go," I growled. "Or so help me I'll slice your throat."

I still had my spear against his throat when Clarke ripped her arm from his grip.

"The only way the Ark is gonna think I'm dead, is if I'm dead," Clarke said confidently. "Got it?"

"Brave princess," Bellamy smirked down at her.

I don't know how we are all going to save Jasper when we are all ready rip each other's throats out. My questioned has been answered when I heard rustling behind Bellamy, making me move my spear away from his throat to the noise.

"Hey, why don't you find your own nickname?" I heard Finn voice ring out, making me lower the spear as he appeared behind the trees. "You call this a rescue party? Got to split up, cover more ground. Clarke and Anastasia, come with me."

I stayed in my place as Clarke walked alongside Finn.

"I'll go on my own," I told them. "Too much testosterone and sexual tension for my taste."

I shot them a smirk.

"It's too dangerous," Clarke informed me.

"Don't worry, your majesty, I can protect myself," my smirk widened. "Besides, I work better alone."

Not even bothering to wait for their approval, specifically Clarke's, I jogged towards the left. Hang on Jasper, we're coming for you.

At this very moment in time, I was really praying that I had Apollo with me so he could carry me. I stopped after an hour of walking, leaning against a tree for support. I have done so much physical activity in just one day, I was ready for it to be night so I can recover my loss of sleep.

My eyes were burning, begging me to just take a nap. Muscles aching and covered in sweat and dirt, I just wanted a nice shower. But I couldn't stop. I had to keep going for Jasper. Even if that means that I have to crawl all the way to get to him.

Taking a sip from my canteen, I kneeled down a bit when I saw footprints in the distance. Then, I noticed the dirt being tossed around, like someone was struggling on the ground. I was getting closer. Putting away the canteen and gripping my spear, I followed the tracks. By this point, I was filled with so much adrenaline that any sound, made me go on full on alert mode.

Continuing to follow the footsteps, making sure to walk light on my feet, I slowly stopped when I heard something. My ears perked up when I heard rustling noise and I quickly reacted by whirling around, throwing the spear in the direction of the sound with all my strength. Wide eyes, I sighed once I saw what was making all of that noise.

There, my spear sticking to the ground next to what I thought was a ugly, gigantic, monster, was just a furry little animal. It was just a small bunny. It quickly bounced away when I attacked it. Rubbing my temples, I scolded myself for being so paranoid. I walked up to retrieve my spear. Plucking it out from the dirt, I spun it around my hands to ease my nerves.

"Smooth," I muttered to myself, going back to look at the tracks.

I barely took a step when I heard a _snap_ , following by a soft _thud_. Heart hammering through my chest, I stare wide eyed at the wooden arrow that was sticking from the tree, where my hand was placed there a second ago.

"Grounder," I whispered to myself.

I quickly hid behind a tree when I heard another _thud_ , another arrow hitting the spot where I was just standing. Calming down my breaths, I took a quick deep breath in before sprinting for my life. Arrows soon came flying towards my direction, missing me by just an inch. I was running around, taking sharp turns here and there in hoping to throw their aim off.

When I felt an arrow fly past me, ripping the fabric of my long sleeve shirt, I knew my plan wasn't working too well. I was lucky enough that it didn't cut my skin but how long will my luck last out here. Jumping over a fallen tree, I quickly took cover behind it as another arrow landed between my feet.

Maybe, if I can keep running, the grounder will run out of arrows eventually. But there were many flaws into that plan. I didn't know the amount of arrows that grounder has on him, he could land a lucky shot that could end my life instantly, or if he has another weapon on him that is even more lethal. I just ran off from my course, meaning that I am in grounder's territory now.

After the fifth arrow, I was getting frustrated by just being a sitting duck here. Their the reason Jasper is hurt. Their the reason why they are stopping us, from getting the supplies we need in order to survive at Mount Weather. Their the reason why, so many of us are going to die. But not me. Not today. Gritting my teeth, I pushed myself back on my feet, dodging another arrow.

"C'mon," I said more to myself then the grounder. "C'mon!"

I gripped tightly to my spear, ready to use it as I continued to run. Soon, the arrows finally stopped coming. That was the good news. The bad news, was that I could hear the founder chasing after me and let me tell you, he really wanted to inflict major wounds on me.

Skidding to a stop, a plan quickly formed in my head. It wasn't good but I really didn't have much of an option. Biting down on the spear in my mouth, ignoring the bitter taste of wood on my tongue, I quickly grasped a tree branch above me. Breathing through my nose, I hauled my body up, continuing to climb up even when I scratched up my hands. When I decided I was at a good height, I placed my back firmly against the trunk, moving branches and leaves in front of me to hide my body.

Stopped breathing for a moment, I glanced down at the ground. That's when I finally got a glimpse of the grounder. I was kinda expecting another mutation creature, like the deer. I was preparing myself for a third eye, a massive head, hell maybe the face of two different animals smashed together with blood dripping down their mouths. But once again, my imagination was too wild to handle the fact that the grounder below me looked like a normal human being.

Well, normal isn't the right word to use. The grounder was obviously a male, with long hair that was shaved on the sides and braided. With as much as I could tell, I could see markings all over his face. Some looked like they were ink while others looked like they were branded on him, scars. His clothing were made out fur, mud, leaves, leather, and other dark fabrics. The scary part of him was the face mask that was covering his face and the weapons littering his entire body. The mask covered the top half, looking like it was made out of a human skull. There was a bow and arrow on his back, quiver empty of arrows. A sword was strapped to his hip and he was clutching tightly to a club covered in sharp spikes. And here I am, with just a spear I made a couple hours ago and one combat knife. I was fucked.

My eyes narrowed as I stared at his back, watching his every move. His knees were bent, telling me that he definitely knows what he was doing. He was big, like his arms were practically made out of boulders. I could probably use my speed to tire him out and that's when I could find a weak spot, the eliminate of surprise.

When he was just at the right distance, that's when I took action. Gripping tightly to my spear, I pushed myself off from the branch, feeling the wind rush past me before I landed firmly against the ground. The grounder whirled around, his club high up in the air but I was faster than him. With clenched teeth, I spin the spear in my hands before swinging it across the grounder across the face with all my strength.

Glaring, my feet firmly spread apart, I watched as the grounder stumbled a bit from my hit but it didn't do much damage. In fact, I think I just pissed him off even more. My body quiver in anticipation, the rush coursing through my veins made everything heighten up. Eyes snapping at his arm, I saw his body shift. Feeling the hairs at the back of my neck stand up, I relied on reflex as I quickly rolled to the side as the grounder threw his spiked club where my head use to be at, firmly sticking to the tree behind me.

Landing on one knee, I hurriedly rolled backwards when the grounder gave out a war cry, slashing me at his sword which I blocked. Jumping back to my feet, I jerked to the side, missing a stab towards my stomach. I dropped down when he didn't slow down, swinging his sword where it would have cut me in half. Sticking a leg out, I hooked it behind his ankles before spinning around, effectively knocking him to his back.

Dirt sprayed everywhere from his body slamming on the ground. I wasted no time in standing straight back up, pointing my spear against his throat in a threatening action. I sneered in his face, applying more pressure to his neck.

"Where's Jasper?" I demanded at him, my breathing coming in short breaths from the adrenaline.

" _Branwoda gada_ ," the grounder spat at me in a language that I didn't understand.

"What?" I asked in confusion, never hearing a language like that before.

I cursed myself for letting myself get distracted even just a second as the next thing I knew, he knocked the spear out of my hand and whipped out his sword, slashing me across my forearm. I hissed in pain, hiding the liquid that was pouring out of my arm. The grounder didn't wasted time as he raced towards me, sending a punch straight into my stomach. Having the wind knocked out of my lungs, I didn't have time to recover as he slammed the butt of his sword against my back.

Stumbling forwards a bit, I regain my footing and quickly turned around. I winced when I could literally feel my stomach and back throbbing, no doubt going to leave an ugly bruise. Reaching down, I whipped out the knife inside my boot, holding it tightly in front of me. My eyebrow twitched in fury when I heard him chuckling when he saw the knife in my hand while he wielded a gigantic sword.

Giving out a little scream in frustration, I made the first move, catching him off guard. I sprinted towards him, slashing him on his bicep. Spinning around, I thrusted the knife deep in his back. He only grunted in pain, firmly landing a fist across my face before I could have the time to move away from him. Letting go of the knife that was still on his shoulder, I stumbled back from the force.

Shaking my head to get rid of the burning sensation traveling across my face, I watched in astonishment as he took out the knife like it was nothing. These people were certainly not normal. Feeling my face throb painfully, my eyes quickly spotted my spear behind the grounder. Sighing in frustration, I looked back at the grounder. Oh, was he furious.

He slashed his sword at me again and I tried my very best to block his moves. His attacks were getting stronger, more wilder that it was getting difficult for me to anticipate his next move. When he raised his sword high up in the air to slash me on the shoulder, I quickly stopped him by using both of my forearms and blocking it with the arm he was holding the sword. Even using both of my arms, I was struggling to match with his strength.

Before he could punch or overpower me, I flicked my wrist and hit him straight in his trachea. He stumbled back, choking as he gasped for air. Taking this as my chance, I reared my fist back and sent a punch towards his face multiple times. The adrenaline made me ignore the stinging sensation traveling through my now bruised knuckles as I beat his face into pulp, not stopping until he was firmly knocked him to the ground when I sent a reverse roundhouse kick square to his face.

When I knew for sure he was down, I quickly reached for my spear. However, I wasn't expected for him to recover so quickly. I whirled around just in time to see him back on his feet, with his sword still clutching tightly in his hand. When I saw him raise his sword above his head, I reacted just fast enough to raise my spear up in front of me to block.

His sword connected with the base of my spear, the force so powerful that it snapped my spear in half like it was just butter. My arms shook, my teeth rattling from the strength. The force was enough for me to land on my ass, gaping at my now broken weapon in my hands.

"I just made that," I growled in frustration, dropping my broken spear to the ground.

I hissed in pain when he managed to cut me in the face with the tip of his sword. Quickly wiping the warm liquid trickling down my cheek, I gritted my teeth when the grounder grabbed my hair and shoved me against a tree. I glared with so much anger as he placed the edge of his sword against my that I thought they were going to burst into flames. I could feel the cold, sharp blade against my skin, making goosebumps rise all over my body. I had to tilt my head back a bit when I could feel the blade go deeper against my neck, enough to cut me. I didn't move a muscle because it could result with my throat being slashed open.

" _Natblida,_ " I heard him mutter at me, staring at my blood.

If being murderer and labeled as a psycho wasn't enough to label me as an outsider, then the color of my blood place the icing to the cake. It was one of the main things why my father beat me until I could barely even crawl. I didn't bleed like crimson red like others do. My blood was void black, like ink. When my father saw it for the first time, he disowned right there and reminded me that I was freak, the scars on my back proof enough.

When a guard saw me bleed black blood back up in the Ark in my cell, he called me a " _Disease,_ " and was ready to have me floated. I was only eight by then and I panicked. I didn't wanted to die when I was just a little girl and I did what I had to do. I stole his gun and shot him right between his eyes before he could leave my cell. Ever since then, I tried my very best not to let anyone see the color of my blood.

My muscles tensed when I could feel the pressure lessening around my throat, grimacing a bit when he touched my black blood with the tip of his fingers. As I watched him stare at my blood on his fingers, I lifted my knee hard and high up in the air, right where the sun doesn't shine. He quickly groaned out in pain, stumbling back. I soon then kicked the sword out of his hand, the sword landing too far away for him to grab. Now, we were both weaponless.

He shouted at me with the same language I didn't know, but I'm pretty sure they weren't nice words that I practically wanted to hear in English. I raised my fists up in the air, bouncing on the balls of my feet despite feeling like I am breathing in fire and my entire body aching in pain. After a moment of just circling around each other, we both charge at each other at the same time.

Raising my arms up in the air to block a punch, I cried out in pain when I felt him dig his fingers through the gash on my forearm. Feeling his dirty fingers squirming through my flesh, I grabbed his arm and twisted it in odd angle. Hearing a satisfying _Crack_ and his screams of pain as I broke his right arm. Grabbing the back of his head, I was about to slam his face against the ground when he grabbed me by using his other arm.

Next thing I knew, the world went upside down before my back harshly connected with the Earth ground. Gasping for air, I was quickly stopped to retrieve fresh oxygen into my lungs when I felt hands wrap around my throat in agony. My windpipe was cut off, cutting off the ability to deliver fresh air to my brain, lungs, and heart. I could feel the blood rushing to my head as the pressure increase drastically, that I thought it was going to snap my neck.

I clawed his arm, trying desperately to get free. My mouth opened and closed, suffering to suck in any kind of air that I could but couldn't. My eyes were opened so wide, I could feel them about to burst out of my eye sockets as I stared into the cold eyes of the grounder, making a shiver run down my spine. I began to push my fingers in his eyes, hoping to get him off of me just enough to inhale anything than holding onto the carbon dioxide in me. He just growled under his breath, biting my hand.

Gargling out a yelp, I dropped my hands to the dirt, curling them into fists. I tried to wiggle out underneath him but he was heavier than me. He had my legs pinned down and every time I tried to fight him, my moves were getting feeble and slow. The veins around my face popped out, my face beginning to turn blue.

When I soon began to see the corner of my vision turning black, that's when I felt my right fingers curl around something. Close to death's door, I gripped tightly to the object around my hand before I lurched it towards the grounder abdomen. I heard him grunt in pain, his hold around my throat loosening just enough for me to engulf a mouthful of fresh air back into my body. We both looked down and saw the top of the broken spear impaling his body, the metal sticking out from his back.

Dark red blood stained my hands as it dripped all over my body. He looked at my opened mouth in shock, not believing that I defeated him by his death. I watched with wide eyes as the life slowly drained out of his eyes before they were glazed over, looking dull. His body gave out, his entire weight slamming against mine. He was dead.

Screaming out in frustration, I weakly shoved the dead body off of my own, scooting back a bit. Staring at my hands, that wouldn't stop shaking, I saw them soaked with the grounders blood. I was covered in his blood. I could feel it smeared across my face, the crimson color stained my body. I now have another life that I ended by my very own hands once again.

Clenching my fists to stop the shaking, I winced in pain when a white-flaming pain surged through my ribs when I stood up back on my feet. Limping a bit towards the grounder, I flipped him on his back. Emptiness flooded all over my system as dead eyes stared at nothing. Numbing all emotions, I wrenched the spear out of his body, not even flinching when a bit of blood splattered across my face. What done is done.

I reached down and closed his eyes. My injuries protesting against me, I stubbornly dragged his body towards a tree, laying him down like he was asleep. Crossing his arms across his chest, I began to check for anything on him. Just a pouch of nuts and berries. Pocketing the food, I grabbed his sword.

I looked at the reflection and I was disgusted at myself at what I saw. What was I doing? Helping save some kid I barely know by participating in a petty rescue mission? Acting like I am not the bad guy and playing some sort of hero? That's not me. I am not the good guy. I am the bad guy, killing without a second thought because it's in my nature. I kill without feeling and mercy. I don't save people. I end them. That's who I am.

Screaming out at the top of my lungs, releasing all of my rage, I thrusted the sword deep in the dead grounder's heart. Whoever find the body, let it be a warning not to mess with me ever again. Grabbing my backpack that was thrown across from our little fight, I took the bow from his body. I inspected it with calculating eyes, standing with my feet spread apart and pulling the string. It was made by a dark wood, probably mahogany wood. The string was tough as I let go of it.

Thinking that it would come in handy in the future, I stole it along with quiver, placing it on my back while I clutched tightly to my new weapon. After retrieving my combat knife, I turned my back and began to walk back to my trek, collecting arrows here and there. I didn't feel any sorts of remorse as I left the body to rot. I didn't feel anything at all, letting bad habits repeat.

I was sure, if someone saw the state that I was currently in, they would turn around and run for the hills. Covered head to toe in blood that didn't belong to me, I bring upon the fear in anybody's soul.

Trudging down the woods, I was making progress when I spotted fresh blood on some rocks next to a waterfall. Quickly noticing the footprints left on the mud, I picked up my pace. Jogging slightly down a stream, following the trail of blood and footprints, was when I finally heard it. Gunshots and people screaming.

Grabbing an arrow from the quiver, I gripped it tightly with one hand as I sprinted towards the source of the noise faster than the speed of light. Avoiding my exhausted body, sending signals of aches over my body as I jumped over objects, pushing myself to run faster.

Emerging behind some bushes, I finally found them. I quickly spotted Jasper being hung up in a tree, wounds inflicted on his body and there seemed to be some weird writing written out of his own blood on his torso. There was this green plant on the same exact spot where the spear was at. Finn and Murphy were up in the tree, cutting down the ropes that Jasper was being restrained on.

Clarke was standing next to Wells, who somehow was holding the gun, wasting all of the bullets when he kept pulling the trigger. Bellamy was a distance away from them, glancing around wildly for something. They haven't noticed my presence and now I realized why. Something was rustling through the tall grass, circling close to Bellamy. I could practically taste the panic and danger in the air.

When I saw a black blur jump in the air and ready to pounce Bellamy in the back, is when I finally reacted. Everything slowed down from there. All noise was blocked out, the only thing I could hear was the sound of my breathing and my own heart pounding against through my ears. I remember placing the arrow on the side of the bow, pulling it back along with the bow string. Spreading my feet far apart, I raised my arms in position to what felt like right to me. The bow in my hands felt oddly natural to me. The feather at the end of the arrow tickled my cheek, taking a slow deep breath in. My sharp eyes connected to the predator, measuring my aim. I exhaled slowly and that's when I released the arrow.

I watched it fly through the air, spinning in the direction that I launched it towards. Cutting through the air, I stare in fascination as it connected to the side of the animal's head, killing it instantly. Everybody watched as the animal dropped to the ground dead, the arrow sticking out of its head. After they got over that the panther, an animal that I recognize to my knowledge, is dead, they snapped their heads into my direction.

"Anastasia," I heard Clarke whispered my name in horror, most likely taking in my appearance.

I didn't say anything. I didn't even looked at them. I just stared at the animal with narrowed eyes. I would celebrate to myself for using a bow correctly for the very first time but I didn't. It wasn't the right moment and I personally don't feel like cheering with blood caked to my skin.

I walked up to Clarke, pushing the pang of hurt that hit my chest when I saw Clarke flinch at my sight, Wells taking a protective stance next to her. Turning that hurt into anger, I grabbed Clarke's backpack from her back and wordlessly took out the parachute inside of it. Tossing the bag to the ground, I walked up to the panther, seeing Bellamy taking a step away from me when I got close to him. I just ignored him, tossing him the parachute which he caught as I wrenched out the arrow from the panther's head. I didn't even flinch at the sound it made.

I looked at everyone with a scowl plastered on my face, my skin itching from their stares on me. I hated it. Scoffing at all of them, I made my way towards the tree, easily climbing myself up as I sling the bow across my chest.

"What happened to you?" Finn asked me, still looking at me in shock.

"Killed a grounder," my voice was hoarse and husky, filled with no emotion.

Reaching down to my boot as I balanced myself on a branch, I saw Finn and Murphy look at me warily at the weapon in my hand. They all flinched when I snapped the ropes around Jasper with a quick swipe. I jumped off from the tree as Finn quickly grabbed Jasper before he could fall. Clutching tightly to the knife in my hands, I walked away, not waiting for anybody to follow me. Their stares on my back just reminded myself that I was better off alone.

I somehow made it first to the camp, with the others behind me a couple of feet. Nobody said a word and it was both made me feel grateful and driving me to insanity. I didn't want to converse in a tiny little chit chat with anyone but I also didn't want them to just stare at me.

Noticing a fire up ahead, handmade logs of wood standing straight up like some sort of wall, I straighten my shoulders. I prepared myself for the stares and whispers. The sound of the hundred talking soon got louder until someone finally spotted me in the dark.

"They're back!" I heard someone shout. "Over there!"

Emerging out of the shadows, I walked towards the fire, omitting the whispers that surrounded my head like an annoying bird when people caught a glimpse of me. Some of them even gasped. I looked over my shoulder and watched as Finn and Wells carry Jasper in their arms, Clarke quickly rushing them to drop-ship. Monty soon came out, looking straight at Jasper in horror.

"Is he...," his sentence trailed off, looking at the state his best friend was in.

"He's alive," Clarke quickly reassured him when she his expression. "I need boiled water and strips of cloth for bandage."

Clarke quickly demanded as they all went inside to help treat Jasper. Glancing around, I saw no one making a move to help treat Jasper's wounds, making me glare at them. Snatching a bucket from the ground, people scattered away from me as I scooped up water before settling it over the fire.

Looking over my shoulder, I noticed Bellamy and Murphy dragging our meal in the parachute. Bellamy revealed what was inside to everybody to see.

"Who's hungry?!" Bellamy belted out in the air.

I just rolled my eye as people began to cheer and praise Bellamy, despite that I was the one who killed it and my idea to bring the animal to the camp. Did I mention that Bellamy is a total douche? As they began to skin the animal, the bucket of water began to boil. When it started bubble crazily, I grabbed it with my good arm as I cradle my injured arm to my chest. I was thankful that I thought ahead and wrapped any of my wounds that was bleeding, so nobody would noticed the black blood. They still hurt like a bitch though.

Struggling to carry a bucket of water and climb a ladder, I was out of breathe once I reached the top. Clarke and Monty both glanced in my direction, not saying a word. Nobody knew what to say. Brushing off the stares, I winced as I hauled myself up before giving the bucket towards Clarke. She gave me a thankful smile which I just responded by giving her a hard look.

I was about to turn around and leave when somebody grabbed me by my elbow.

"You're hurt," Clarke stated the obvious.

I tried to rip her grip off of me but I was weak and exhausted. My body stopped buzzing with adrenaline and now, the pain and aches were even worse than before.

"Here, let me help you," Clarke motioned towards my slashed arm that I was still cradling to my chest, making sure no one could see my blood.

"I don't need your help," I snapped at her irritated. "I don't need anyones help."

She looked kinda hurt from my words and I almost regretted them. Almost.

"Don't be an ass," her hurt turned into annoyance. "Let me just help you once and you could brood without my help for the rest of your life. It's the least I can do after what you did for Jasper."

Her words just pissed me off even more. I took a threatening step towards her, getting so close to her face that I could feel her breath fanning across my face. I could see her breathing hitching a bit from our close proximity.

"I owed a debt to Jasper," I told her in a dangerously low tone. "I fulfilled my debt and now, I don't owe anyone, anything. Now, leave me the hell alone."

With that warning in the air, I swiftly turned around and marched down the ladder. I walked past Finn without a word, leaving the drop-ship. Scoffing at the sight of Bellamy demanding that if they want to eat, that they must take off their wristbands. And many people did as they lined up for some cooked meat.

Shaking my head in disgust, I grabbed a torch and filled a bucket with water. I then walked away from the crowd, stopping where no one was around as I sat on a log. Sighing tiredly, I took everything off of my body, laying it on the ground. Gathering some piece of wood lying around, I tossed the torch into my makeshift campfire. I watched it as it engulf in flames, feeling the heat enveloped me like a warm blanket, making me even more sleepier. I placed the tip of my combat knife in the fire, letting it heat up.

Ripping a piece from my blanket, I dipped it in the water before I began to clean my face. I didn't even wince when the cold water touched the cut on my cheek, just making sure I wiped off every drop of crimson and black blood off of my body. The bucket of water soon turned a dark red when I began to wipe my shaky, bruised knuckles.

After cleaning my face, neck, and hands, now came the hard part. The cut on my arm. First I cleaned the area of the wound, making sure that it won't get infected in the future. I seriously do not want to die because germs infected my entire body. That's the worst way to go down. After cleaning it, I braced myself for what I was about to do next.

Biting down on a stick next to me, I gripped tightly to the combat knife. The tip was glowing bright orange, steam coming out of it as the cold air met the scalding heat. Not even thinking twice, I pressed the scorching metal against the wound. I bit down harder on the stick in my mouth, the tendons on my neck appearing as I screamed through gritted teeth. The pain was horrible as I dragged the searing metal down the gash.

Hearing my own blood and skin sizzle was enough to make me want to gag, if I had any food in my stomach. When I began to feel light headed, I threw the knife far away from my arm as I possibly could. Sweat dotted across my forehead as I panted heavily in exhaustion. Ripping another strip from the blanket, I weakly tied the now closed gash on my arm at the best of my ability. Pulling it tight with my teeth, my head swiveled around when I heard a twig _snap_.

Jumping on my feet, I stood in a fighting stance despite my body not being able to survive another brawl. I sighed, calming down my racing heart when I noticed it was just Charlotte.

"Wh-Why did you do that?" Charlotte glanced at my now bandaged arm.

I just glanced at my arm before glancing back up at her. I didn't answer her, instead I quickly stomped the flames, burning them out. Collecting my things, I walked past Charlotte.

"I missed you," she told me innocently as she raced towards my side, trying to keep up with my pace.

I just pursed my lips in response. Abruptly, I stopped walking, causing Charlotte to stumble on her own feet a bit. I tossed the bucket to the ground when we made it to the camp, watching angrily as Bellamy punched a kid in the face when he made a move to grab some food without taking of his wristband.

"Looks good," Charlotte was practically drooling as she stared at the meat hungrily.

I was about to ask her why she doesn't go get some food when I stopped, noticing how she played with the wristband around her wrist. She promised me she wouldn't take it off and here she was, keeping her promise.

Clenching my jaw, I angrily marched towards the fire, grabbing two sticks of cooked meat. Right when I was about to turn away, somebody grabbed me by the elbow. Not caring who it was that touched me, I turned around and firmly launched my knee towards the person's groin. Satisfied with the painful grunts and groaning, I embraced everyone's scared looks and walked back to Charlotte.

Handing her food, she practically devoured it. After making sure Charolette was good, I turned my back towards her, walking off as I nibbled on the the piece of meat. Of course, Charlotte had to follow me.

"Where are we going?" She asked me with mouthful of food.

"You are going back to the camp," I told her roughly.

"What about you?"

"Don't worry about it."

"I wanna come with you," Charlotte told me stubbornly.

"No," I quickly turned her down, getting slightly annoyed at the situation.

"Why not?"

"Because I don't need a stupid brat to slow me down!" I snapped at her, stopping my tracks as I glared down at her.

I quickly regretted the words that escaped my lips as I saw the look of hurt flash across her face. But it was for her own well being. I'm not good for her. I'm good for anybody. Everything thing I do, I ruin. I can't do that to Charlotte or anyone.

"I-I," she stuttered, her eyes welling up with tears. "I w-won't slow you down. You promised me that you are going to teach me how to fight."

"Got better things to do," I sneered down at her, feeling terrible for this.

I felt my chest tightening, making it difficult to breathe. But I deserve the pain. I deserve all the pain that comes to my way.

"You-You promised me that you won't leave me alone," by now, Charlotte was full on sobbing by now.

I wanted nothing more than to slap myself for being so cruel but that's just who I am. People sees me as the bad guy, well, they are going to get the bad guy.

"Didn't your parents ever tell you not to trust a murderer?" I sent a low blow towards her direction.

Feeling hollow inside, I turned my back towards Charlotte and climbed a decent size tree. Reaching towards thick, steady branches, I sat down on one of them. I hung up all my belongings on a branch above me, taking a bite from the meat as I stared at the people below me. It tasted like cardboard to me, making me want to throw it up out of my stomach but I wasn't stupid, I needed the energy.

Sighing angrily to not only to myself but to the cruel world, I stared up at the glistening stars. My mind quickly reeled back to the field of glowing plants, riding Apollo, the sensation of flying and finally feeling free for once in her life. It seemed like it happened ages ago, in a dream. It didn't seem real to me because nothing good happens to me. Forcing myself to take another bite, I wished I could have the ability to shed one single tear. To express some sort of emotion. But I couldn't. I just sat there, numbly.


	4. Chapter 3

**Anastasia POV**

As sad it may seems, I was kinda liking being all by myself. The quietness and the relaxation of just being alone. I was meant to be lonely in this world and I accept my fate as how it is. Who was I to think that I could be quickly branded as an equal, with a red cape flowing over my shoulders as others accepted me? Forgiving me the crimes and the horrors I have committed in my life?

I was at peace. It was just me and Mother Nature out here.

I haven't talked to anybody in three days. For the those couple of days, I've just slept in my tree, got up, and practice with the bow and arrow. I usually wake up before anyone else, walking out of camp towards another tree where I carved a target onto it. I was surprised how naturally it all came to me. Not wanting to brag or anything, but my aiming is off the charts. After a couple of failures and almost having an arrow go through my hand, I haven't missed a shot yet.

Once it was afternoon, I will come back to the camp and handing the squirrels and bunnies that I have collected towards either Bellamy or Clarke, leaving some for me. Before they could even have the chance to thank me, especially Clarke who wants to get in a conversation with me, I would walk off out of camp.

That was my usual routine. Wake up, train, hunt, eat, and rest. Sometimes I stay a bit behind to help with Jasper's condition when no one was around. He wasn't getting better. He still hasn't woken up yet and he's been moaning in pain these days, driving everyone into insanity.

I quickly shook my thoughts away and kept my focus on my target as I crouched behind a bush, my footsteps light as a feather. There it was, a fat and juicy boar right in front of my very own eyes. I've been tracking this thing before the sun even came up, following its muddy tracks until now in the early dusk. If I caught this thing, it would be a week worth of food, if everybody rationed it well enough.

Slowly, I reached behind me and took out an arrow from my quiver. Placing the arrow in the bow, I silently then pulled it back along with the bow string. Feeling the familiar sensation of the feather tickling my cheek, my sharp eyes watched the boar give out a grunt, eating some plants. Taking a deep breath, I let my muscles relax, feeling like I'm in my element.

Right when I was about to release the arrow, I heard a twig _snap_ behind me. The boar quickly scurried off at the noise, making me curse under my breath angrily. Whirling around, I pointed the arrow at the direction of the noise and released it. Hearing a satisfied _yelp_ of surprise, I marched angrily towards the person who made me miss my kill shot. Seeing shoulder length brown hair, I instantly knew who it was. Reaching down to my boot, I whipped it out the knife angrily and pressed it against Finn's stomach as he was pinned to the tree. Sadly, I only struck him by the edge of his clothing on his shoulder, not even landing a scratch on him.

"You got one second to give me a valid reason why you were making so much noise like a brainless giant and causing to scare away days worth of food?" I snarled at him, pressing the tip of the blade closer to his stomach. "Or I swear to God, I will gut out your entire insides out."

I watched him struggle to get the arrow out, which was deep in the tree, and trying not to ruin his clothes as it is.

"You've got some serious sharp eyes," was all could say as he tugged on the arrow. "Have you been practicing?"

I growled in annoyance under my breath, yanking the arrow out of the tree and Finn. Watching him straighten his clothes at the corner of my eyes, I turned around and marched far away from him as possible before I give him a black eye. Much to my great displeasure, I could hear Finn catching up to me from behind.

"So, where are we off too?" I could practically hear the smile on his face.

This just pissed me off even more.

"Well, you're about to see if heaven is actually real if you don't stand twenty feet from my presence," I threatened him as I looked down at the ground, going back to square one.

"You're quite different terrifying, did you know that?" Finn gulped, eyeing me warily. "Good thing we're friends. Remember our blossoming friendship when you saved my life?

"It what helps me sleep at night," I shot him a sarcastic smirk, not wanting to talk anymore. "And we are not friends. I don't want friends, actually. I have this thing, where I don't like people."

Finn just ruined my peace by disturbing me from what I actually like to do and that wasn't okay in my books. I wanted to be alone, how is that hard for people to grasp?

"What are we hunting?" Finn rubbed his hands, changing the subject.

I didn't answer him as I knelt down, my fingers hovering slightly at the sight of tracks that didn't belong to a boar. It was human, for sure. I pursued my lips, knowing already who made these muddy footprints.

"Grounders," Finn breathed out as he knelt next to me.

Biting my lip, I pushed myself straight up as I followed the boar tracks, my bow already loaded for either my next meal or my next murder.

"We should probably head back to the camp," Finn suggested to me.

Again, I didn't answer him as I ignored him, walking past him. I was wishing that he would be too scared to follow me, but of course, I don't always get my ways with things. We continued walking down the woods, continuing to follow the boars tracks. Well, I was trying to follow the tracks if Finn constant blabbering wasn't distracting me at the very moment.

"Who side are you one? Clarke's or Bellamy's?"

"Whats you're favorite color?"

"How did you learn how to track?"

"Do you know what you are doing?"

"I think I saw a grounder, we should probably go."

By this rate, if he keeps it up, he would be the second person I would have killed on my time on Earth.

"Hey, tree girl, you're kinda a bit of a danger seeker," Finn joked, trying to ease the tension. "So, are you just gonna give everybody the cold shoulder? Fine with me, I could do all the talking."

I rolled my eyes for the millionth time today.

"You know Jasper isn't getting better. He's in a lot of pain. Clarke thinks its because some internal bleeding or possibly an infection on the wounds."

I could feel Finn's gaze on me on the side of my head, possibly to get a reaction out of me. Sadly, he didn't as I've perfected the hard, emotionless look since I was a little kid. Instead, I jumped over a fallen tree as I continued the path where the boar most likely headed too.

"Clarke and I had a theory why they didn't kill Jasper," Finn continued, quickly moving out of the way when I let go of the branch that I was holding, almost hitting him in the face.

I groaned loudly in the inside. _Jesus Christ, does all he talks about is Clarke?_ I thought to myself. I don't blame him, Clarke is very attractive but he seriously needs to shut up about her. It was making me reach to a whole level of annoyance that I didn't think I could go to.

"They wanted him alive so they could lure us towards him. We were the targets and Jasper was the bait. That's why we think that they didn't fully heal him, just using enough of the poultice to keep him alive."

 _Wow, you think_ , I wanted to say it out loud but just prompted to say it in my head while rolling my eyes.

"The question is, why are they so hell-bent on killing us?"

"Because idiot," I huffed out in annoyance, finally aggravated in hearing his voice. "We landed on their territory. We're the enemies in their eyes."

"But we're not the enemy here," Finn defended but also looked excited that I was finally talking to him.

"You sure about that?"I asked him curtly. "I will be defensive too if some unknown group of people invaded my home-Shit!"

I rubbed my forehead in rage as the the boar tracks went cold. Growling under my breath in rage, I stomped forward, pushing branches of leaves out of my way in hopes of finding a new lead. Nothing at all. Just a stream ahead of us, with red plants floating at the top.

"I fucking swear, if a fucking giant bird took it, I'm about to cut somebody," I seethed to myself angrily as I walked towards the water and filled up my canteen.

Taking a long sip from my canteen, I stuffed it back into my backpack. In a blur, I whirled around and aimed my arrow towards Finn. He quickly raised his hands up in panic, stumbling on his feet with his eyes wide in fear.

"An-Anastasia, whoah, hey, what are you doing?"

I didn't answer him, instead I kept an emotionless face as my face scrunched up in concentration.

"Wait, wait, n-no, no," Finn quickly shook his head when he saw I was about to release my arrow.

It was already too late as I let the arrow soar through the air. I watched in amusement as Finn closed his eyes, preparing for his possible death that he thought I was going to send. When Finn discovered no pain on his body, he opened his eyes and looked behind him. There, sticking to the tree was a squirrel, the arrow going right between its eyes for an instant kill.

"If I was going to kill you, spacewalker," I told him as I grabbed the squirrel before pulling out the arrow roughly. "You would know."

Finn could only swallow in response, looking like he was in a state of shock. Rolling my eyes at his dramatic antics, I stuffed the squirrel with the rest of my small kills, in satchel that I made out of seatbelt and someone's jacket that I stole. It was for a good cause. As Finn still stood there in shock, I just walked away from him since it was about to get dark soon.

I took a couple of steps before I stopped, spotting a familiar herb in front of me. Smirking at founding a useful plant, I carefully pluck it off the ground. Wrapping it around a cloth, I stuffed it in the satchel, standing back on my feet as I dusted off the soil off of my hands.

"You could've shot me," Finn raced next to me in disbelief.

I rolled my eyes, continuing to walk back to the camp by memory.

"Quit whining," I told him rudely. "You didn't even get hurt."

"But I could've, if you missed."

"But I didn't," I told him, not seeing the point. "And I could have been carrying a delicious feast back if you haven't scared it away."

"So this is all my fault?"

"You said it, not me," I shot him a smirk.

"What's wrong with you?" Finn stepped in front of me, a hint of anger in his face.

 _"What's wrong with you?!" The young five-year old me flinched at the volume from . "Can't you do anything right?!"_

 _The five-year old version of myself was wearing an adorable pink, flower dress, with a cardigan over my frame to hide the hand shaped bruises littering across my arms. I was cradling the cut on the palm of my hand, when I accidentally broke a glass picture frame while I was playing around. I was acting to be a knight, rescuing the princess which was my teddy bear. Next thing I knew, my father came in with his guard's uniform and I accidentally knocked over the picture frame._

 _"I-I didn't mean too," I sobbed. "It was an accident. I didn't mean to do it."_

 _"No, no, " roughly grabbed me by my arms, making me yelp in pain. "You're the accident here."_

 _He painfully applied pressure to my bleeding hand, making black blood to ooze out even more. I gave out a cry in agony, fat tears rolling down my cheeks as I tried to pull from his grasp._

 _"Please, daddy, that hurts," I cried._

 _I quickly went quiet when he finally let go of me but I soon received a slap to the face._

 _"You're a goddamn disgrace," he spit on me. "I am not your father and you are certainly as hell not my daughter!"_

 _I already knew what was gonna happen next as he roughly pulled me away from the mess and he grabbed his belt. Each strike, was like lava running down my spine. Each whip, leaving a brand new scar with the old scars._

 _"Stop crying!"_

 _"Crying is for the weak!"_

"Anastasia?" A hand waving across my face drew me out of the flashback.

Blinking rapidly, I straighten out my posture, hearing his voice in my head to do so. I thought I was over this. The memories, the pain from the past. Apparently not.

I just looked at Finn's concerned look with narrowed eyes before breezing past him. He just brought up unpleasant memories to surface and I can't deal with that at the moment. Forever in fact.

"What was that back out there? You kinda spaced out on me for a second?" Finn was persistent.

"Don't fucking worry about it," I told him angrily, wanting nothing more to just get away from him.

For once, Finn actually didn't questioned me about it and finally gave me the space that I wanted. Once we reached towards the walls, I got the hell away from him as quick as possible. Shoving anyone out of my way, I plopped the bag full of dead squirrels and rabbits onto of a makeshift table.

Placing the palms of my hands on top of the cool metal, I closed my eyes briefly. I clenched my quivering hands as I try to shake away the terror at the pit of my stomach that I haven't felt since I was a child. Damn Finn and his damn mouth.

After taking a couple of deep breaths and collecting my cool, the mask slipped back to my face like a parasite. Clenching my jaw, I opened the satchel. I then proceeded to take out my kills, placing them on the table, leaving a few for myself. Leaving the dead animals for someone to skin them once they see them, I walked towards my tree.

Hearing Jasper's groans and moans of pain was setting my teeth on edge. It makes me want to stuff dirt up my ears hearing the sound. People weren't taking it lightly either as they tried to sleep.

"Go back to sleep!"

"Quiet!"

"Can he just die already?!"

Hearing the last one, I finally snapped. Today has been a very bad day. First, Finn comes following me, ruining my peaceful bubble that I had surrounded myself. Second, I lost a very promising and excellent kill today. Third, Finn just had to open his big mouth, his words triggering haunting memories that I never want to remember. And now this bullshit?

My hair flew around wildly as I tried to locate the person who said that, eyes igniting with a raging fire. I was itching for a fight and possibly some blood spill. My now dark brown eyes, finally spotted the location of the voice. It came from from some young kid, well young to me, sleeping on the ground with a blanket wrapped around himself.

Marching like an angry bull towards the douche, I yanked his blanket away from him.

"Hey, what is your-," I didn't even let him bother to let him finish his sentence as I hauled up on his feet by the collar of his shirt.

His eyes quickly widen in fear once he recognized my face, making me smirk in a twisted, dark way.

"Good, you know who I am," I snarled at him. "Repeat what you said?"

He quickly shook his head, his group of friends that were huddling close to him looked like they want to intervene but they looked too scared to face me. I'm glad I leave an impression.

"C'mon, I dare you," I threaten him. "Say it just one more time. I didn't hear you."

I tugged him closer to me, his eyes darting across the bruises and the small cut on my cheek on my face that I recieved from fighting the grounder. The one that I killed. He shook his head again when he looked back at my eyes.

"Smart," I told him gruffly before shoving him roughly to the dirt.

He scrambled away from me, going back to his friends.

"If I hear you say something like that ever again, I'll cut your tongue out and make sure I don't hear you talk like an idiot that you are anymore. Got it?"

He just nodded his head, the color draining from his face. Taking a threatening step forward, my eyes glistened with amusement when he just scramble away from my reach. Glaring at everyone around, making sure to deliver the message that the threat was for everyone, not just him. Once I was fully satisfied, I walked away from them.

I clenched my fists, this time, to get rid of the rage that made my hands tremble. They just make me mad, people in general. Then again, I get mad at everything. Huffing in annoyance, I ran my fingers through my hair, grimacing when I took out pieces of leaves and dry mud from my hair. Planning to take a dip at a river nearby tomorrow, I braided my hair to the side.

Just finishing braiding my long hair, I felt dread poison my veins when I heard a familiar voice crying out in fear.

"No! No, no, no!"

"Charolette," I whispered to myself in panic, feeling my heart just stopping for second in terror.

Bursting with a new found of energy, I quickly sprinted towards Charolette's cries. I didn't even stop when I stepped on people, focus on finding Charolette. I haven't talked to her ever since I abandoned her. I've always seen her lingering around close to me but every time I caught her looking, she would run away from the other direction. But she would always follow me, like a shadow.

Sometimes, she even sleeps next to the tree that I usually sleep on, when she thinks I don't notice. During the middle of the night, I would climb down and pick her up. Then, I would carry her carefully towards her tent, singing to her sleeping form while running a hand through her hair when she begins to squirm, as if she was dreaming something horrible.

Stumbling towards my tree, I breathed out in relief when I spotted Charolette's small form. My eyes quickly scanned over her body, checking for any wounds or injuries. When they stopped on her tear stained cheeks, I knew she was having another nightmare.

"Charolette," I dropped my bags to the ground as if they weighed a thousand tons.

I didn't notice someone else comforting Charolette until I connected with a pair of familiar sky blue eyes. Before I could compose myself back to heartless person in front of Charolette and Clarke, the kid jumped onto her feet when she saw me.

Next thing I knew, she jumped into my arms, her little legs wrapping against my waist like a freaking koala bear. I stumbled back from the force, not expecting this from her. I thought she would hate my guts after what I did to her. Awkwardly looking at Clarke's shocked expression, I slowly hugged Charolette back, ignoring my bow and quiver digging to my spine uncomfortably.

I tighten my grip when I could feel her little body shaking, my shoulder getting wet from her tears. Clearing my throat, I ignored Clarke's calculating eyes as I sat next to her, still holding Charolette in my arms.

"It's okay kid," I soothed her, rubbing her back comfortably. "It was just another nightmare."

"This happened before?" Clarke questioned me in curiosity and a bit on disbelief from my actions at the moment.

I just ignored Clarke's questions.

"I got you, I got you squirt," I continued to rub her back as her sobbing ease down a bit. "You wanna talk about it?"

After a couple of sniffles, I thought she didn't hear my question.

"It's... my parents," Charolette finally said something.

She pulled her head out of my shoulder but she clutched onto me like a baby animal. She sat on my lap, curled up on my arms as she grasped tightly to my hands. I just cleared my throat at the touchy gesture, Clarke smile softly at us. It made me very, very, very uncomfortable.

"They were floated and they-and I see it in my dreams and I just," Charolette stopped there as a fresh tears appeared, laying her head on my shoulder.

"I understand," Clarke told Charolette softly, scooting closer to her which means she got closer to me.

God, couldn't I have had more days to be by myself? Three days wasn't enough.

"My dad was floated, too," Clarke told her Charolette.

I just looked at Clarke with narrowed eyes, wondering why she was sharing this with Charolette, especially with me close by.

"Nightmares suck," my voice was low, making the two girls lean closer to hear me. "I've had experience with them. I'm not gonna lie to you and say they get better. Because they don't. The key is to learn to endure it."

Clarke gave me a look from my tough love advice as Charolette just gripped my hands a bit tighter. It was the truth. Things never get better. You just gotta suck it up and deal with the pain. Or the pain will consume you and your mind will swirl into insanity.

"So, how did you end up here?" Clarke asked Charolette, hoping to change the subject.

"Well...," Charolette started as she squirmed in my arms to get more comfortable. "We were taking my parent's things to the redistribution center and... I kind of lost it. They said I assaulted a guard."

My eyebrows shot up to my hairline at the new information. I would have never guessed the kid would have the guts to attack someone, especially a guard. Respect right there.

"I can't say I blame you," Clarke smiled at Charolette softly, making the corner of my lips twitch before I pressed them into a thin line.

"Yeah," I bobbed my head. "Sounds like they just stopped you're inner badass."

I had to bite my lip to stop the smile as Charolette smiled up at me. We sat there for a couple of seconds and I thought that Clarke would have gotten up by now, walking off so I can deal with a crying kid by myself.

"See that bright star up there?" Clarke looked up at the night sky, pointing at a large star which was actually the Ark.

Charolette lifted her head off my shoulder and glanced up where Clarke was pointing at.

"That's the Ark orbiting above us. I think whatever happened up there, you know the pain...maybe we can get past that now. Maybe on the ground, is our second chance," my entire was filled with shock as I noticed Clarke was staring at me as she talked.

"Do you really believe that?" Charolette voice broke our little intense staring.

Clarke smiled down before looking back up, this time staring confidently into my eyes.

"I'm trying to."

"You just have that much hope?" I asked her, knowing by now we weren't talking about Charolette anymore.

"Yeah," Clarke nodded her blonde head, "Yeah I do."

"People would say thats crazy talk," I remarked back.

"Since when did you care what others say?" Clarke smirked at me. "Besides, its not stupid. Its being wise."

I just rolled my eyes at Clarke but not in a rude way. It was a playful gesture.

"C'mon squirt, lets get you to your bed," before Charolette could even protest, my grip on her tighten as I lifted the both of us up.

Clarke continues to shock me as she followed me while I carried Charolette towards her tent. Pushing the flap to the side, I carefully placed Charolette to the makeshift sleeping bag. I could feel Clarke's presence behind me as I helped Charolette take off her shoes before placing the blanket over her body. I was about to get up and leave but Charolette had other ideas as she grabbed my wrist tightly. I stiffen by reflex before I forced myself to relax.

"Can you sing to me? Like you always do when I have troubled sleeping?" She asked me with wide eyes, almost making me crumble.

Key word, almost.

"I thought you were asleep during those times," I fight off the blush the threaten to appear on my cheeks.

Feeling heat spreading across my face, I cursed for my natural pale skin. Charolette shot me a sheepish smile.

"Not tonight kiddo."

She looked disappointed but nodded her head in understanding. I patted her head one last time before telling her to go to sleep. I couldn't look Clarke in the eye as I left the tent, already knowing she was going to follow me.

"I just don't get it," I could hear Clarke speak up from behind me before she rushes to my side.

"Don't get what?" I told her, playing dumb while picking up my pace. "You gotta be more specific than that, your majesty."

My body went rigid when I felt her hand grab me by my elbow, turning me around firmly to face her. My face hardened by the action, shoulders tensing as if preparing for a fight by instinct. I quickly relaxed my body but Clarke already took notice of my reaction.

"Why do you act like you are a bad person when your not?" Her eyes looked at my face, as the answer would appear the longer she looks at me.

Getting defensive, I ripped my arm from her grip.

"Because I am a bad person," I growled lowly at her.

"I don't believe that," Clarke shook her head.

"You sound like your mother."

Shock was written across her face when I mentioned about Abby.

"You know my mom?"

"She was my therapist, I guess you can call it that. She is stubborn and believes there is hope in everybody, just like you," I pursued my lips.

"If my mother sees hope in you, then you should believe it," Clarke took a step closer to me.

"I'm gonna tell you what I told Abby," this time, I was the one who got closer. "Stop trying to fix something that is already broken."

I turned my back to her, crouching down to grab my bags.

"You don't have to be like this, Anastasia," Clarke told me softly, crouching next to me. "We are on Earth, you are given a second chance. Start fresh, begin a new life. And as much you don't believe this, we all need you. We need to work together if we want to survive down here."

"So the Ark could come down here and then I get locked up again? Like a prisoner," I scoffed at her, standing back up. "I don't think so."

"Then why do you still have the wristband on?" Clarke glanced down at the metal wristband piercing my skin.

I touched it when she mentioned it, cursing her for her observation skills.

"I've grown attached to it," I drawled out sarcastically. "Why d-," I stopped when I finally realized something. "You."

"Me?" She looked at me in confusion.

"You sent Finn after me, didn't you? To check up on me?" I narrowed my eyes at her, anger pouring out of me.

The look on her face said it all.

"Anastasia-," I didn't let her explain herself.

"What, scared that I was going to run off? Go and kill another grounder? Possibly scared of the thought that I could possibly taken someone from the camp and kill them? Its that what you think of me?!"

"No, it's not-," I cut her off again.

"Your just like everybody else," I scoffed, shaking my head. "Always assuming who and what I am. Judging and assuming the worst of me. Thinking that I am just this crazy girl who killed her parents because she felt like it?! That she likes to kill people?! You don't know a thing about me!"

"Because you don't let anyone in," Clarke snapped.

"Because if I do, they'll leave and I don't wanna get hurt!" I blurted out loud without thinking.

I quickly looked away from Clarke's face once those words left my mouth.

"Anastasia," she tried to reach for me but this time, I didn't let her.

I quickly grabbed the tree branch in above me before I hauled my entire body up. Ignoring Clarke's shouts to come down, I continued climbing until I reached my spot. It was something that I have been building while sleeping up here.

When I almost fell off one night, almost breaking my neck if I haven't woken up during mid fall, I knew that I had to do something. So, one day, I grabbed a bunch of logs and tie them together with the rope that I had with thick branches as a support beams. The platform was about ten feet long and eight fee wide, the tree sprouting out in the middle. I did choose a pretty big tree. Yanking out nails from the drop-ship and hammering them down on the logs with a rock, I was proud of my handy work of it stabling my weight. I've practically created my own tree house.

Its still under construction, building rails around the platform so I won't fall off during my slumber. So far, I just needed to built one more rail before deciding if I need to do something else. Possibly build a roof or build another one from the tree across from me, constructing some sort of bridge maybe. But I build my own home by myself. Just with that thought, brought this funny feeling across my chest.

Now, I just felt angry for letting multiple people get to me today. Charlotte, Finn, and now Clarke. _Stupid, stupid, stupid,_ I scolded to myself as I pushed the wooden hatch door above me, throwing my bags in first before I hauled myself up first. Glancing down, I watched Clark throw her hands up in the air before storming off, grabbing a bucket of warm water, and marching back to the drop-ship.

Clenching my fist, I sat on my knees briefly as I closed the hatch. Angrily, I ripped the the bow and quiver off of me, throwing it angrily towards the trunk of the tree. Not caring that I could've potentially damaged a perfectly good weapon that I was really good at, I hugged my knees to my chest, my arms circling around me like some sort of armor.

The stinging pain when I touched the scab wound on my arm or when I brushed against the bruises against my ribs felt good. The pain was familiar to me, not this whole other emotions that I was feeling at the moment. Trying to forget today's events, I leaned the other cheek that doesn't have a cut on the top of me knee while also glancing up at the stars. I started to question myself if being on Earth was such a good thing rather than being floated back in the Ark. Then, I started to hum to myself, the one thing that just makes every bad thing disappear in my life.

Despite having at least five hours of sleep because I kept waking up from Jasper's moaning all night, I woke up feeling refreshed. I started with my morning with skinning a squirrel at my tree, saving the fur for later in the future. Once I fully cooked it down on the ground, I climbed back up to my platform, eating the cook meat and drinking water as I was entertained at the scene below me.

Bellamy was teaching a bunch of amateurs how to throw a knife. Let's just say, that watching Murphy toss his handmade knife like his arm is dislocated just made my day. I gave out a loud snort, slightly choking on my food as I leaned over the wooden rail I built as Murphy attempted to properly throw a knife. It didn't worked out too well.

"It's that damn kid alright," Murphy blamed it on Jasper's loud moans, which still hasn't went away. "Always messing with my head."

"He's not gonna last much longer," Bellamy told him, adjusting this metal axe that he made in his hands. "Better think of a new excuse."

I just rolled my eyes at Bellamy's comment, watching him throw his weapon against the tree with good accuracy and strength. His weapon stuck the tree firmly.

"That's how it's done," Bellamy boasted arrogantly.

Wanting to knock down his ego a bit, I quickly threw away the bones away. Quickly wiping my hands, I grabbed the bow and notched an arrow. Inhaling slowly, I aimed at the same tree that the guys were practicing on. After breathing out, I let the arrow soar through the air before striking perfectly on top of Bellamy's weapon on the tree.

I gave the guys a smirk as they whipped their heads in my direction, wiggling my fingers at their brief scared looks. It quickly changed into anger when they realized I was the one who shot the arrow.

"Now that's how its done!" I shouted down at them.

I stood up in my feet, slinging the bow across my chest and the quiver on my back. Grabbing my satchel and canteen of water, I was prepared to go hunting as I climbed down my tree.

"We searched a half-mile all directions," some guy with curly hair walked up to Bellamy and Murphy, most likely one of Bellamy's minions. "No sign of Trina or Pascal."

"Visit your special tree when you were out there?" Murphy mocked him as I got closer to them to retrieve my arrow.

I just rolled my eyes at Murphy's words, knowing exactly what he was talking about. That day when I killed the grounder and panther, I was walking around to get some more water when I spotted curly hair boy being strung up on the trees by some rope. Apparently, Bellamy didn't approve his lips locking with his little sister. Of course, I let him down by throwing a knife but not before stealing his shoes, knife, and any other things on him that could be useful.

"Atom took his punishment. Let it go," Bellamy barked at Murphy.

"Anastasia, did you find any signs of Trina and Pascal during your hunt?" Bellamy asked me as if I was part one of his little soldiers.

Throwing a scoff over my shoulder at his direction, I yanked the arrow out of the tree before placing it back in the quiver.

"You don't order me around, Bellamy. I am not one your little bitches," I crossed my arms across my chest. "Besides, they are not my problem. They shouldn't have wander around by themselves in the first place."

"Could be grounders," Atom suggested, trying to change the subject.

"Yeah or they could be in pound town," Murphy drawled out, looking pointedly at Atom. "Lot of that going around recently."

"Or they could be dead," I voiced out blankly, the one thing that nobody wanted to say out loud.

They all got quiet from my words, hearing Jasper's moans continuing and water splashing as Octavia threw a bucket of dirty water over a bush nearby.

"Look, Bellamy, people are scared, and that dying kid," Jasper groaned even louder, to prove his point. "He's not helping the morale around here."

"Morale will go up when I find them more food," Bellamy told him.

I snickered, the thought of Bellamy and his little minions hunting was just too amusing for me. Bellamy looked at me with raised eyebrows.

"Sorry," I paused for effect. "Not really, but the only thing you are going to catch if your little bitches throw like Murphy, are going to be cuts that they would receive from each other from their horrible aim."

"What you say about me?" Murphy marched up to my face, holding the knife threatening close to my face.

I just glanced at the knife with a sickening, dark smirk before I grabbed his wrist. Next thing Murphy knew, I twisted his wrist before twisting his arm behind his back, keeping his head in a headlock. I kicked behind his knees, forcing him down on his knees.

"You heard me," I growled in his ear.

"Anastasia, let him go," Bellamy demanded me.

Just to humor him, I tighten my grip on Murphy, making him yelp in pain before letting him go. Kicking his back, he sprawled to the dirt.

"Jasper has a higher chance of living than your little group finding any food at all," I leaned on the tree casually.

"That's why you are coming with us," Bellamy smirked. "Maybe with our help, you can catch something better than little rabbits."

My nostrils flared, my hands clenching into fists.

"I'm not sure if you are suffering from sort of brain damage or if Octavia took all the brains in the gene pool but I am only going to repeat this one more time to you," I stepped up to Bellamy in a threatening manner. "I don't follow anyone. I'm nobody's slave."

Shoving his shoulder against my own, I walked away from Bellamy, my good mood this morning diminishing. I swear, just looking at Bellamy just makes me want to punch him in his face. Filling my canteen with fresh water from one of the buckets nearby, I could feel one of my tooth crack from how hard I am grinding on it when I heard Jasper groaning once again.

When another groan echo in the air, I finally had enough. Grabbing a bucket of water, I marched towards the drop-ship and climbed up the ladder. Surprised and shock looks were thrown at my way when they saw me climb inside, closing the hatch door as I walked up to Jasper.

Dropping the bucket of water next to me, I squatted next to Clarke as she cleaned and examined his wounds.

"Why won't he shut up?" I asked her in annoyance.

"Maybe because he's in pain," Clarke retorted back a bit angrily as she carefully dabbed Jasper's chest with a wet cloth.

"Well, what's wrong with him?" I looked at Jasper, groans escaping his mouth after a couple of seconds, his body covered in bloody scab wounds that looked burnt, sweat glistening his skinny torso.

He looked like he was about to die. His skin was pale and he was nothing but skins and bones by this point.

"I don't know," she snapped out stressfully. "The grounders cauterized the wound. Saved his life."

I glanced down a my own cauterized wound, which now was an ugly scab.

"Saved his life so they could string him up for live bait," Finn walked out of now where and leaned on the metal wall across from us.

"Wonderful house warming gift," I droned out sarcastically.

"If you just came here to criticize me with your sarcasm, now is not the time," Clarke snapped at me.

"There is always time for sarcasm," I smirked before my face hardened. "And as shocking as it may seem, I'm actually here to help. It wasn't because of your little inspirational, group hand holding speech last night. I actually like going to sleep."

Partial lie but they didn't need to know that.

"This is infected," Clarke sighed, surprisingly actually accepting my help. "He could be septic."

"I may not be a pharmacist but I have something to soothe the pain," I told them as I took out the green plant I grabbed yesterday.

"That's from yesterday," Finn piped up when he recognized it.

"What is it?" Clarke asked me.

"It's called a plantain," I informed them as I carefully ripped off the stems and roots.

"You found weed?" Monty asked me incredulously.

"It would take away the pain for a moment maybe even the infection but it looks like its a hybrid with another plant, so I'm not sure if its more effective or not. If I can create a poultice out of this and spread it around the wound like the grounders did, it could possibly give Jasper more time for you to think of a way to save his life."

As I dropped the plant in the warm water, I raised an eyebrow at their bewilder looks.

"What? I read," I rolled my eyes at them.

"That's good, the plant I mean. It's better than what we got. Good thinking," Clarke praised me with a soft smile.

I just pressed my lips into a thin line before focusing on rubbing off any of the dirt and germs on the plant.

"Any progress on using the wristbands to contact the Ark?" Clarke's question was directed towards Monty.

Monty was just staring at Jasper with such a sad look on his face, his hands frozen in the air as he held a tool and a metal wristband.

"Monty?" Clarke asked him again, snapping him from his daze.

"That would be a firm no."

I glanced over my shoulder, hearing someone coming up the ladder. It was just Wells.

"My mother would know what to do," Clarke put herself down.

"Hey," I told her softly, not only surprising her but also myself at the gentle tone that I was using. "If anyone is going to save Jasper's life, its gonna be you, goldilocks. So shut up and stop doubting yourself. I'm suppose to be the one who thinks negatively."

She shot me an appreciate smile. I looked over at Finn to see a smug look on his face, making me roll my eyes.

"How's he doing?" Wells asked us, kinda ruining the moment a bit.

"How does it look like he's doing, Wells?" Clarke snapped at him angrily.

I wanted to say something sarcastic about how to ease down with the attitude but Clarke said my sarcasm wasn't welcomed at the moment. So I just bit my lip and focused on the soaked plants.

"Hey, I'm just trying to help," Wells tries to calm her down.

Finn and I just gave each other awkward looks, the very high tension was thick in the air between them. Monty was too focused on the wristbands to pay attention.

"Right. You want to help?" I was ready for Clarke to say something hurtful that I would kinda say to someone. "Hold him down."

I looked at Finn and Wells, wondering if I was hearing Clarke right. When I saw their expression, my teeth dig deeper on my bottom lip as I wiped my hands on my pants. Crawling towards Jasper, I placed my hands firmly on his feverish shoulders as Wells and Finn each pinned down Jasper's legs. Clarke then grabbed my knife that was sticking from my boot, sticking it to the small fire that was close by. This wasn't going to pretty at all.

"I'm not gonna like this, am I?" Monty asked us wearily.

"Nope," I sighed as the blade started to heat up.

Once the knife was glowing a bright orange, Clarke took it out of the fire by grabbing the hilt of the knife. I could practically feel the heat from here. Clarke glanced at everyone uncertainly before her eyes stopped on Finn's and I. I don't know why she was looking at us, it was her idea. I glanced at Finn before looking back at Clarke. I gave her a reassuring nod to do it as I tensed my arms.

Next thing I knew, Clarke placed the heated metal against the infected wound. She soon began to cut off the flesh. Straightening my shoulders, I pushed down on Jasper's shoulders as he tried to squirm away, screaming bloody murder.

"Ah!"

"Hold him down!" Clarke order us in panic when Wells almost slipped from his hold.

Gritting my teeth, I pushed down even harder when Jasper tried to arch his back. Tears of pain soon leaked out of his eyes as his screaming got even louder, making me hear a ringing sound from the volume. Clarke concentrated on cutting off the infected wound, making sure not to inflict anymore wounds on him.

"Hold him still!" Clarke grimaced, Monty soon jumping in to help me hold him down. "I need to cut away the infected flesh."

"Really don't want the details," I could help the sarcastic remark that left my lips, shrugging my shoulders when Clarke shot me a glare in my direction.

All of a sudden, the hatch door opened and Octavia's head popped out, looking around in panic at the scene in front of her. Jasper soon went limp, his screaming soon ending as his eyes rolled back to his head. Clarke looked up in panic as I quickly placed my index finger against his pulse point. I sighed in relief when I felt a weak pulse. At least it was something.

"Stop it!" Octavia screeched out, kneeling next to Clarke. "You're killing him!"

"Don't worry," I reassured Clarke's, Octavia's, and Monty's panic looks. "He just passed out from the pain. He's still alive."

"She's trying to save his life," Finn defended Clarke.

"She can't," Bellamy all of sudden appeared out of nowhere, making me groan in annoyance.

Wells shared the same annoyance as he stood up, standing in front of Bellamy as he tried to take look at Jasper.

"Back off," Wells warned Bellamy.

"We didn't drag him through miles of woods just to let him die," Clarke voice cracked a bit, the pressure getting to her.

"Kid's a goner," Bellamy deadpanned her. "If you can't see that, you're deluded. He's making people crazy."

"Hey, can you be a douche, I don't know somewhere not here," I shot him a fake smile. "If my sarcasm isn't needed, so isn't your ass comments."

"Sorry if Jasper's an inconvenience to you, but this isn't the Ark," Clarke sassed at him. "Down here, every life matters."

"Take a look at him," Bellamy told her. "He's a lost cause."

"I am looking at him and I'm saying he's going to survive," I spat at him angrily which he responded with his own glare.

His comments weren't being helpful at the moment, which kinda makes me sound like a hypocrite but its the truth.

"Octavia, I've spent my whole life watching my mother heal people," Clarke turned towards Octavia. "If I say there's hope, there's hope."

"This isn't about hope, it's about guts," Bellamy voice was rough. "You don't have the guts to make the hard choices. I do. He's been like this for three days. If he's not better by tomorrow, I'll kill him myself."

I clenched my jaw at Bellamy's threat.

"Octavia, let's go," Bellamy ordered her as he reached towards the ladder.

"I'm staying here," Octavia didn't look back at her brother as she helped Clarke.

I shot Bellamy a smirk before he climbed down the ladder.

"Power-hungry, self-serving jackass," Monty muttered behind Bellamy's back, making a snort to escape my lips. "He doesn't care about anyone but himself. No offense."

"Yeah," Finn licked his lips. "Bellamy is all that. But he also happens to be right."

"And here, I thought I was the negative one," I drawled out as I finally let go of Jasper. "You want to help, right?"

I directed the question towards Octavia, who nodded her head at me.

"Okay, go grab some bandages or a wet cloth," I told her as I grabbed the bucket that contained the plant. "Clarke, you and I are going to chew on these leaves, spit them out, and spread them around Jasper's wounds."

"Can'y you just squish the leaves into mush?" Finn scrunched up his face.

"No, Anastasia is right," Clarke agreed with me much to my shock. "Our salvia would be more effective if we chew on them."

She nodded her head at me as I handed her half of the leaves for her, leaving the rest to me. Not even thinking twice, I shoved all of the leaves in my mouth. My face twisted a bit from the bitter taste, forcing myself to grind on the plant. When it was all to mush, I cupped my hands over my mouth before spitting it out, Clarke following my actions.

"Sorry bud," I muttered towards Jasper as I placed poultice on his wounds, spreading it with my fingers.

Clarke did the dame thing but mainly towards the infected wound. Once it was all spread nicely, Octavia came back with slightly wet cloths. It was the best that we have so far. Sighing under my breath, I helped Clarke tie them around each poultice so they could work properly.

"Well, what you know?" I joked lightly, when the tensed atmosphere was practically suffocating me. "The gorgeous Doctor Griffin and the sexy nurse delinquent tending to an injured boy. Bet you Jasper is going to have a wet dream about us, Clarke."

I wiggled my eyebrows at Clarke who gave me a look that said ' _Now's not the time_ ,' but the twitch at the corner of her lip and the light red on her cheek said a different story. Octavia giggled as the rest of the guys started to chuckle, shifting a bit uncomfortably at the image. This made Octavia laugh even harder, with me joining her.

"You're horrible," Clarke muttered at me as she wiped the sweat off of Jasper's face.

I just smirked in response. I guess my sarcasm and humor was needed after all.

Much to everyones relief, Jasper stopped his groans of pain. For now. I told Clarke that I give it a couple of hours, maybe even a full day until the poultice stopped working on his body. Monty agreed with me about the plant that I picked up is a hybrid, also agreeing with me that it may or may not to be effected for long.

I left after a while when I thought I reach out of my comfort zone of being around people. It was just something I wasn't use to. I was gathering supplies for my hunt such as water and food, sharpening the arrowheads when I noticed they needed to be sharpened. When I was about to leave, I bumped into Finn.

"Don't want any friends, huh?" Was the first thing he told me.

I just rolled my eyes, not wanting to hear this.

"Nope," I popped the ' _p_ '. "Just want to be forever alone."

I stopped when I noticed Clarke looking dejectedly at the dried up poultice that the grounders used on Jasper.

"Sure," Finn hummed as he saw who I was looking at. "C'mon, the key to friendship is to not to fight it."

"What, no!" I argued but it was pointless as Finn dragged us towards Clarke.

Clarke glanced up at us when our height blocked the sun in front of her.

"You're mad," Finn pointed out to her.

"You think?" I smacked Finn upside the head.

"I'm not mad," Clarke sighed out stressfully. "You want to think Jasper's a lost cause, go ahead. You're wrong."

"I hope I am," Finn agreed with Clarke.

"Whatever this stuff is, it has to have had antibiotic properties," Clarke kept observing the plant.

I stayed standing as Finn squatted next to her. I was about to open my mouth to say something, but Wells popped out of no where and squatted next to Clarke who had a sour look on her face everytime Wells was around. Finn and I glanced at each other again, already feeling the awkward tension in the air.

"Before you refuse my help, remember who aced botany in earth skill," Wells grabbed the poultice from Clarke's hands before she could refuse.

"Show-off much," I muttered under my breath but I apparently I said it louder than I meant to because Clarke smiled in amusement, Finn just shook his head, and Wells gave me a glare.

"The grounders used it as a poultice. I'm thinking a tea might be even more effective if we can figure out what it is," Clarke looked at Finn and I, clearly avoiding Wells presence.

I nodded my head at Clarke, agreeing with her.

"Smart," I commented.

"I know what it is," Wells piped up. "Seaweed. Look, no root structure."

I leaned over a bit to get a closer look and realized Wells was right.

"Right," Clarke continued to ignore Wells. "Well, then there must be a water source nearby."

"Yeah, it would have to have a slow current, lots of rocks," Clarke rolled her eyes in anger when Wells started to speak. "The water would probably be more red than green."

I shot Finn a smirk as he sent me a toothy smile. The description that Wells was giving of the area of the plant was exactly what the place we were at yesterday.

"Wait, you know where its at?" Clarke questioned Finn and I.

"We know just the place," Finn smiled.

"We were just there last night, a couple miles from here," I informed them. "I spotted a bunch of them floating on top of the water."

"We did," Finn piped up, emphasizing on we, making me roll my eyes.

"All right," Clarke pushed herself back on her feet. "Let's go."

Finn and Clarke were already walking ahead before Wells shot up on his feet as well, stopping them.

"Hey! I know what this stuff looks like. Do you?"

"I mean, you did just described it and I'm pretty sure Finn and I stated we saw it yesterday," I told him sarcastically.

"What happens if its not there though? I can help locate some more," Wells did give a point.

"He's got a point," Finn told Clarke.

Clarke looked ready to punch Wells before she sighed heavily.

"Lets go, Jasper doesn't have enough time," Clarke gave in.

"Wait, just to warn you guys, you need to watch your step," I jogged in front of them. "Grounders has been laying traps all over the woods. Trust me, you don't want to hang upside down for an hour."

"You're not coming?" Clarke asked me.

I shook my head at them.

"As much as I want to go plant searching, I prefer hunting breathing animals instead," I told her, gripping tightly to the bow in my hands.

"Jasper needs you."

I shook my head again.

"No he doesn't. He needs you and you guys are gonna save him. Because I really, really, want to rub it in Bellamy's face that he was wrong. Besides, you've got an Fabio of a tracker and a persistent, botany know-it-all. Looks like you don't need me."

Clarke pressed her lips together before she nodded her head.

"We'll be back before nightfall," Clarke told me.

"Aye aye, doc," I gave her a mock salute.

She then walked off, with Wells following her like a lost puppy. I looked at Finn with raised eyebrows as I saw him smiling down at me.

"What?"

"Admit, you like us," Finn wrapped an arm around my shoulders. "Our badass friendship is happening."

I roughly jabbed him in the ribs, causing him to step away from me in pain.

"Shut the hell up, spacewalker," I told him before shoving him to the ground.

"You're not denying it!" He shouted behind me.

I threw him the middle finger over my shoulder.

"Screw you, Finn!"

"I hate you so much," I mumbled under my breath as I crouched down behind a bush. "You don't even realize the level of hate I have for you."

"Shut it," Bellamy growled next to me.

I just gave him an angry glare.

"Don't tell me what to do!" I hissed quietly. "You brought your little hunting group, who by the way, are making more noise than a herd of bulls, into something I am really good at! You fucking followed me here!"

"Are you done whining?" Bellamy shot me an annoyed look.

I just huffed at him, rolling my eyes as glanced down at the tracks. My anger slowly faded away when I spotted the familiar tracks.

"What is it? A panther?" Bellamy squatted next to me.

"Its a boar," I smirked, taking out the bow and loading it with an arrow.

Not even bothering for them to catch up, I took the lead, barely even hearing my footsteps. I tried to block everything around, imagining myself that it was just only me in the woods. The wind blowing against my face. The calls of the animals. The thrill of the hunt, heart hammering against my chest in anticipation. This is where I belong.

However, my moment was broken when an idiot from Bellamy's little group tripped on his own feet and falling face first to the ground, creating a lot of noise. Birds around us squawked before flying off. I could feel a headache coming along.

"You imbecile," I snapped at him, marching down his fallen body. "Do you want us to starve for a week? You've got to be quiet."

I snapped my head up, glaring at all of them as they cowered from my glare.

"Right now, we are predators. Right now, you don't think like criminals. You think like animals. Think where you place your foot next time. Look around for hints of your new meal. In order for that to happen, you must be quiet, have stealth."

"And how do you know what you are doing?" A brave girl walked up to me, placing her hands on her hips.

I just cocked an eyebrow at her, not believing that she has the guts to stand up to me. I glanced at Bellamy and he just shrugged his shoulders. I chuckled bitterly under my breath, placing the arrow back in the quiver on my back. Faster than anyone can blink, I smacked the bow across her face with so much force, that she was quickly knocked to the ground. I could feel the adrenaline coming along when I saw a trickle of blood on the corner of her mouth.

"Anyone else?" I glared at everyone.

Silence. I just huffed in approval before I glanced back down to the girl I just knock down. Tilting my head to the side, I watched as something that looks like mud plastered against her cheek. Squatting down, I got closer and that's when the smell hit me. It defiantly wasn't mud.

"Well, would you look at that?" I drawled out sarcastically. "You may be useful after all."

Looking down, my eyes followed the tracks. Pushing myself by my knees, I loaded an arrow again and continued to follow the tracks. After a while, I heard the group follow behind me, with Bellamy by my side.

"This is still a bad idea," I muttered to him quietly as we continued to walk down the woods.

He didn't say anything but I could feel his gaze at the side of my head. After about half an hour, did we finally reached our goal. I heard it first before I could see the thing. I could hear its heaving breathing, snorts and little oinks its making. My eyes gleamed with concentration as I finally spotted the boar from yesterday. It was fat and juicy, just like I remembered it.

I quickly lifted my hand up in the air, signaling everyone to be quiet and to stand still. I cringe at every noise they made, like the rustle of leaves or their slightly out of breath panting. Spreading my feet, I lifted my bow up and pulled the string. The feather tickled my cheek as my sharp eyes took aim. Right when I was about to shoot, Bellamy's hot breath tickled my ear as he got closer to me.

"She's mine," he ordered me before he got in front of me, bouncing his metal axe in his hands.

I shot him a very disbelief look, scoffing at his words. I've been hunting this thing since yesterday and now that I finally found it again, Bellamy thinks he can boss me around and take away my kill. When hell freezes over.

"Like hell," I muttered under my breath.

As I watched him reared his arm back, my body went rigid when a twig snapped behind me. Bellamy whirled around and I didn't even flinch as I felt the axe whirl past me, hitting the tree behind me. My eyes widen when I saw the boar tried to scurry off. Before the thing could go, I shot my arrow. I cursed under my breath when my aiming was off when it moved, managing to hit it on the legs.

"Go after it!" I barked at everyone. "It won't manage to get far! Go!"

Everybody quickly sprinted after the injured animal, weapons held tightly in their hands. Whirling around, my hair hitting my face, I was ready to kill the person who scared away MY boar for the second time these two days. I was shocked to see it wasn't one of Bellamy's slaves who did this.

"Who the hell are you?"

"Charlotte?" I hissed incredulously, marching my way towards her.

"You know her?" Bellamy asked me, sounding kinda pissed for missing his shot.

I just ignored his questioned as I crouched down to her level. She was giving me a sheepish look but I could see the fear in her eyes as she stared at the weapon sticking to the tree close to her. The one that Bellamy threw and almost took her head off.

"What the hell are you doing here?" I hissed at her angrily. "You could've been killed! Were you following us?"

"Why aren't you back at camp?" Bellamy questioned her as he wrenched out his axe from the tree.

"Y-You promised me you'll teach me how to fight," Charlotte stuttered out. "And I don't care that you think I'm just a weak kid, I want to learn how to fight."

I bit my lip as I studied Charlotte. Kid got guts.

"There's grounders out here," Atom scolded her. "It's too dangerous for a little girl."

"I'm not little," Charlotte defended herself.

The corner of of my lips twitched up a bit from her words.

"Fine," I spoke up, pushing myself up. "You want me to teach you?"

Charlotte nodded her head.

"Follow me," I motioned her with my head to follow me.

Taking a couple steps forwards, with Charlotte right behind me, we stopped because of Bellamy.

"Wait," he shouted at us.

He walked up to Charlotte who stood close by my side. I watched him with narrowed eyes as he reached down in his pocket before taking out a handmade knife.

"You can't hunt without a knife," Bellamy smiled at Charlotte as she grabbed the weapon in his hands.

"We'll go around you guys, possibly even trap the boar as the rest of you chases after it," I told Bellamy as I dragged Charlotte along with me.

"Who's bossing who now?" I could hear Bellamy's cheeky remark behind my back as Charlotte and I ventured through the woods.

"Hey, you don't faint at the sight of blood, do you?" I asked Charlotte as we walked down the woods.

Her face quickly pales but she put on a brave face as she shook her head weakly. This made me smirk.

"Good, cause your gonna be seeing a lot of it."

I would have never guess that for such a littler person, they could talk their entire heart out that by just hearing Charlotte voice, was driving me insane. She talks even more than Finn and thats saying something. Rubbing my temples to try to ease the headache building up, I whirled around and faced her, stopping her in mid question. Her tiny body slammed against mine before she stumbled back, looking up at me as she held her handmade knife.

"Charlotte," I groaned. "For the love of God, please shut up."

"Sorry," she squeaked out, her face turning read in embarrassment. "I talk a lot when I'm nervous."

I sighed softly, tilting my head to the side as I analyzed her.

"You're nervous to be with me?" My tone was harder than I meant it to be.

She quickly shook her head, making me relax a bit. I don't know why but I didn't want Charlotte to believe what others say about me. Jesus, this kid was turning me soft.

"I-I'm just scared of the grounders," her eyes looked around, as if a grounder would jump out any second after she said those words.

"Don't be," I crossed my arms across my chest. "You can't let fear control you."

"I wish I could be like you," she looked up at me with wide eyes.

I shuffled uncomfortably, biting my bottom lip from her words. That touched my cold heart, feeling kind proud but I quickly stomped on them when I remember who I was. Who Charlotte wants to be. A murder. A killer. A psychopath. A mistake.

"You don't wanna be like me," I told her firmly, turning around and continued on our trail. "Trust me, I'm nothing special."

"But your so fearless, so brave," she panted as she raced to my side, tripping a couple times but she caught herself in time.

"You're mistaken me for someone else," I grunted, bouncing on the balls of my feet. "Now stop talking."

Hurt flashed across her face at my words but she did what I told her to do.

"Now, you came out here because you want me to teach you how to fight?"

She nodded her head as I stopped us, facing her again.

"Hold out your knife," I ordered her.

She raised her knife up and the next thing she knew, I slapped it out of her hands. She gasped out in pain, quickly dropping the knife to the ground as she cradle her wrist. She shot me a look of disbelief as I gave her an unimpressed look.

"Why did you do that for?" She rubbed her wrist.

"You grip was weak," I told her, my face hard. "You need to have a strong grip. Now, pick up your knife."

She looked at me for a moment before she grabbed the knife once again. This time, she had a firm grip on her knife. I crossed my arms across my chest as I circled around her. I shoved her feet apart when they were too close, earning a squeak from her in surprise.

"Feet spread apart. If they are too close, you are gonna fall on your face during a fight. Not too far apart either. Enough where you could move around easily," I informer her as I faced her again.

She soaked in all the information I was giving her, nodding her head despite the nervousness clouding her eyes. I slapped her shoulders before hitting her back.

"Relax your body," I warned her. "Don't be stiff. Let instincts and reflex come natural to you."

Faster than she could blink, I whipped out a knife from my boot before slashing it towards her. I smirked when she jumped back quickly but not before falling on her ass.

"Good," I nodded my head. "But you gotta be quick on your feet. You fall, your vulnerable."

Lifting the knife above my head, I quickly stabbed where Charlotte's shoulder was before she rolled away. The knife dig through the soil as Charlotte scrambled back on her feet. Her hands were shaking as she looked down, spreading her feet apart.

"Your quick," I wrenched the knife out of the ground. "Use that as your advantage. If you're opponent is bigger or stronger than you, then you must be faster than them."

I slashed at her arm, making sure to give her just a small cut but enough for it to bleed. Charlotte cried out in pain, pressing her hand on cut.

"You gotta be agile."

I kicked the knife out of her hands.

"You gotta be smarter than your opponent."

I dropped down, sticking my leg out before hooking behind Charlotte ankles. Tugging forward, Charlotte gave out a groan as her back slammed against the ground roughly. Next thing she knew, I had a knife placed against her throat. I clenched my jaw when I saw a bit of fear in her eyes when she looked at me but I just ignored the hurt. This was for her own good.

"If not," I whispered darkly to her. "You will die."

She gulped, looking down at the knife that was place against her throat. After a moment, I sheathed the knife before standing back up. I held a hand out to her for her to grab and she happily accepted it. I grabbed her arm, examining the cut. Furrowing my eyebrows, I ripped a piece of cloth at the bottom of my shirt before wrapping tightly around her arm.

I ignored the pain looks she gave out as I knotted it very tightly.

"You could be good," I told her, my face stone hard as I looked at her. "But you were too nervous. Too scared to use the knife."

"I don't want to hurt you," she admitted, cradling her arm once she was done, pocketing the knife.

I shook my head.

"Don't be."

I took out her knife from her pocket before placing it in her hands. I looked deep in her eyes.

"This a weapon that is meant to protect. Use it against anything you feel threaten against. Don't think, just do. Don't fear it. Embrace it. Learn from it. Wield it."

She straightened out her shoulders, gripping tightly to the knife as she gave me a nod. I pressed my lips into a thin line, feeling proud at this kid determination.

"C'mon," I ruffled her hair. "I'm gonna show you some berries you should and should not eat."

"Why?"

"Because, if you eat the wrong one, you would be dead in seconds," I snapped my fingers for effects.

I smirked at the scared looked that crossed her face before I pushed her to walk. We wander around the woods like this for a while, showing some useful plants to her as I made sure to remember where we are. After grabbing some important herbs and gathering some nuts, I pointed at Charlotte towards some familiar tracks. I couldn't help the smirk that blossom crossed my face when I recognized it.

"Are those boar tracks?" Charlotte asked me.

"No, look, they are too big," I crouched down, pointing at the muddy tracks towards her. "These are more of a 'U' shape while a boar tracks point more."

"Then what is it?"

"A friend," I smirked at her confusion.

Dragging her deeper in the woods, my excitement continue to grow by each step as we followed the tracks. That's when I saw him. There was Apollo, with all of his glory as he was eating some sort of fallen fruit.

"That's a big animal," Charlotte breathed out in astonishment.

"Just wait until you ride it," I smirked.

I grabbed Charlotte by the arm and before she could protest, I dragged her towards the white stallion.

"Wait, wait, wait," Charlotte panicked but I didn't budge.

"Relax," I reassured her, a bit annoyed. "Its friendly."

Turning back to the horse, I clicked my tongue before giving out a high pitch whistle.

"Apollo," I breathed out in amazement, my body already shaking with adrenaline as I imagined racing through the forest again.

I watched with a smirk as the horse lifted its huge head, giving out a grunt as he looked in our direction. He neighed when he quickly spotted me. I felt Charlotte hide behind me as I held out a juicy apple towards Apollo. I smiled as I watched him trot towards me until its gigantic figure was standing right in front of me, blocking the sun. His big teeth quickly chomped on the apple, eating right out of the palm of my hand.

As it chewed the remains of the fruit, I excitedly ran my fingers through its mane, feeling its powerful muscles under my fingertips. I laughed when its tailed swished in happiness, nudging his head with mine gently.

"I missed you too big guy," I wrapped my arms around its thick neck, hugging him tightly.

Letting go, I looked aver at my shoulder at Charlotte before I motioned at her to pet Apollo. She quickly shook her head, taking a step back. Rolling my eyes, I grabbed her hand before I guided it towards Apollo. I felt Charlotte stiffen when Apollo gave out an uneasy neigh, stomping a hoof to the ground when he spotted Charlotte about to touch him.

"Easy there stud," I warned him. "She's not going to hurt you."

Apollo still looked unsure but he trusted me as I placed Charlotte's hand on his mane. I then guided her how to pet him until I spotted a ear splitting grin spreading across her face.

"How did you find him?" Charlotte breathed out as she stared at Apollo in awe.

Apollo, enjoying the attention, puffed out his chest proudly. I just shook my head, chuckling underneath my breath.

"I didn't," I answered her. "He found me."

As if understanding me, Apollo nudged his head with my shoulder. His big eyes looked into mine and an instant connection was made between us. I couldn't explain it.

"You said he's fast?" Charlotte asked me.

"Like a bullet," I stated proudly as petted his head.

Apollo neighed in agreement.

"Ca-Can I...?" She trailed off in doubt.

"Wanna go for a ride?"

She nodded her head in excitement. I looked at Apollo.

"What do you say bud, ready for another race?"

But Apollo wasn't looking at us. He was looking at something behind us. When I felt the hairs at the back of my neck stand up, I knew something bad was going to happen. Not even thinking twice, I tackled Charlotte to the ground as I felt something fly past me.

Hearing Apollo neighing in anger, I whipped my head up, looking wide eyed at the spear that was sticking at the exact same spot I was previously standing on.

"Grounders," I growled out in annoyance.

Hearing fast footsteps racing towards us, I quickly scooped Charlotte in my arms before placing her on top of Apollo. Quickly jumping up, throwing my leg on the other side as Charlotte pressed her back to me, I gripped Apollo's mane before kicking his sides. We were off before the Grounders could reach us.

Gripping tightly to Charlotte to make sure she wouldn't fall off, I looked over my shoulder, shaking my hair out my line of vision as I looked behind me. I cursed under my breath when I spotted them in horses as well. Where the hell did they come from? They were three of them, each on a horse. I ignored the shiver that want to slither down my spine when I noticed the deformed looks on the horses, as if the radiation effected them. Their horses were different than Apollo. The Grounders horses has marking all over the horses while Apollo didn't have a speck of brand on him.

I bit my lip, my brain quickly trying to work to form a plan before it finally hit me.

"C'mon buddy, let's show them how fast you really are!" I shouted at the white horse, squeezing my legs tighter around its body.

Apollo snorted, shaking its head before a burst of new energy hit him. The white horse picked up the speed, the trees blurring past us as the wind roared behind my ears, the wind blowing my hair back. I leaned forward, grabbing his mane gently in my hands. Looking around, I quickly turned us to a sharp turn. I ignored the Grounders chasing behind us, my eyes glancing at the now familiar trees. When my sharp eyes finally caught something ahead of me, I leaned as much as I could forwards so Apollo could hear me.

"Jump," I ordered Apollo firmly.

I felt silly talking to an animal, as if he could understand each word that I was saying. But like I said before, the horse and I have this connection that I can't describe. I just know that Apollo could understand what I was telling him. Well, I was hoping so or my plan could possibly kill Charlotte and I.

I smirked when I felt Apollo lift his entire body with our weight, his powerful hind legs pushing us up in the air. Leaping over, I braced Charlotte and I as Apollo skillfully landed back on the ground with such grace, that I was kinda jealous. Whipping my head behind me, my smirk widen when I saw the leading Grounder fall for my trap.

Right in the small area that Apollo leaped over and avoided, was a trap that Grounder's built up. If anyone took a step to the false floor, they will fall into a hole full of sharp sticks that will immediately kill someone. The horse just tripped but the Grounder fell right into the hole. By his screams of pain, I knew my planned worked.

My grip tightening on Apollo's mane, I quickly let go as I held myself up by clenching my thighs together tightly. Taking out the bow, I reached behind me and grasped an arrow. Blocking out how my body was jumping from Apollo racing down the woods, I pulled the arrow back with the string, taking in a deep breath. Taking aim, I exhaled slowly before letting go. The arrow soared through the air before cutting a trip wire that people wouldn't be able to see if they didn't have sharp eyes, like me.

Grabbing Apollo's mane with one hand, I gently tugged it to the left.

"Turn," I urgently told him as I pushed Charlotte and I down, just in case.

I thanked anyone who could hear me, for Apollo's fast reflexes as he took a sharp turn to the left. We barely missed a spear being launched at the spot we were just at, hitting one of the Grounder's horse dead on its deformed head. The horse instantly died, crumpling to the ground, the Grounder going airborne in the air before his body landed harshly to the ground. I winced when my ears picked up a loud _Crack_ and I then noticed his neck twisted in odd angle.

 _Two down, one more to go,_ I sighed in my head as the last Grounder continued to chase us down the woods. Unfortunately, this one was smarter than the rest of his friends. Every trap I lured him in, he would dodge it with ease. It was pissing me off.

"What now?" Charlotte asked me in despair, her cheeks stained with tears in fear.

I bit my lip, hating the idea that I planned. It was stupid and reckless, something that describes me perfectly.

"This," before I could talk myself out of it, I turned around, braced myself before I rolled off of Apollo's back.

The world went upside down as I braced my shoulder for the impact, pushing my body forward to roll before I stopped myself. I bit down the groan that wanted to escape my lips as I could already feel the bruises appearing all over my body but the adrenaline was helping me ignore it. Kneeling on one knee, I quickly aimed at the last Grounder with an arrow, ignoring my body aching and Charlotte screaming my name.

The sting of my fingers hit me once I released the arrow, watching it hit the horse dead in one of its leg. I stared as the horse tripped, neighing in pain before its large body impacted on the earth ground. Just like as I anticipated, the Grounder managed to tumble off before he could have fallen like his horse. Boy, did they looked pissed as he took out this very lethal sword that could easily cut my body in half.

Slinging the bow across my chest, I jumped back onto my feet. Pivoting, I pumped my arms up as I pushed my long legs forwards. Feet slamming against the soil, I didn't need to look behind me to know that the last Grounder is chasing me. I just killed two of his people. He would want revenge on me by killing me and the only way to do that was to chase and capture me. And I'm going to give him the chase of his life as I embraced the speed I was going.

I felt like I was flying as I jumped over a fallen tree with ease, practically feeling the Grounder behind me struggling to keep up with my speed. But I knew my body couldn't last this long as I could already feel this burning pain stabbing me against my side, my legs already aching as sweat rolled down my face. My body was weak as it burned the last energy that it has stored inside of me.

Breaths coming out heavier with each step, I pushed myself faster as I could see I was close to my destination. Pretending that I was tiring out, which wasn't difficult, I let the Grounder behind me think that they had the chance to capture me. When I felt his fingers ghostly hovering behind my back, I screamed out as I jumped forward, my body rolling harshly on the rough ground.

My body begging me to rest, I gulped fresh air in my lungs as my ears perked when I heard a quiet _Snap_ followed by a surprised _Yelp_. I couldn't help the strings of chuckles that escaped my lips, placing my weight on my elbows as I glanced up. My laughter grew louder as I watched the angry Grounder thrash around inside a net, being trapped high up in the air, his sword laying perfectly in front of me.

"No way," I shakily pushed myself back on my feet. "I can't believe that work."

The Grounder just yelled at me angrily, talking in the same language that their people talk in. The one that I never heard of. Grimacing as the adrenaline slowly started to fade away, making the pain hit me even harder but it was nothing that I couldn't handle. I've dealt with worse. Fixing the bow and quiver, I reached down and grasped the sword that was laying on the ground. The Grounder words became even angrier as I held it up by the handle, examining it in the light.

Still holding to the sword, I turned around when I heard hooves behind me. I smirked when I spotted the white horse and the kid riding it. Charlotte was staring with a shocked look at me then at the Grounder that was trapped in the net up in the trees.

"Whoa," she breathed out as Apollo stopped in front of me. "Can you teach me how to do that?"

"No," I told her bluntly, stretching my back a bit as I dropped the sword to me side.

"How did you know there was traps around the woods?"

Still a bit winded out, I tapped my temple with the side of my head.

"It's good to know your surroundings," I told her. "Remember, you gotta be smarter than your attacker."

She nodded her head, remembering the words that I told her before.

"What are we gonna do with the Grounder?"

I tilted my head back, my eyes narrowed as I finally took a good look at the Grounder. I took a double take when I noticed that the Grounder wasn't actually a male, but in fact a female. A very pretty girl, to be exact. Her small figure, curves, and of course her breasts made it pretty obvious that she was a woman, looking to be about my age. If not, a bit older. Her perfectly tanned skin was smeared with sweat and dirt. She was clearly fit.

She wore dark, tight pants that had tears in them here and there, with a black long sleeve shirt with metal and leather strapped onto her. A empty sword holster was strapped on her back and I start to question myself of the possibility of her having another weapon hidden in her. Black, muddy, worned out boots were adorned on her feet.

I'm not going to lie, this Grounder is gorgeous. She has these plump, pink lips that were pulled back into a snarl, showing off pearly white teeth. Round, cheekbones that would make any girl jealous of. Her long brown hair was done in this sort of complicated braid, that made it look like she was some sort of royalty. But her best features were her eyes. They were a startling green, with flecks of gold in them from what I can tell from my spot. They were without a doubt, the most beautiful eyes I have ever seen if they weren't settled into a heated glare in my direction.

I quickly snapped out of it when I realized I was practically checking her out, when she was literally about to kill me not a second ago.

"I-," I didn't get to finish my sentence.

A loud horn bellowed into the forest, rattling my bones with a horrible feeling settling in the pit of my stomach. I twisted my head around, my eyes darting across from every direction as I prepared myself for an attack. Finally, the sound of the horn ended, leaving the woods to go silent. That was never a good sign.

"Wh-What was that?" Charlotte asked me fearfully.

"Something not good," I muttered to her, not relaxing as I gripped tightly to the sword in my hand.

I quickly glanced at the female Grounder in the net and noticed how she was now frantically trying to get free. By her reaction, I knew I should be scared for what was coming. I jumped a bit in the air when a flock of screeching birds flew over our heads, flying away from something with such frantic state. Charlotte looked at me with fear in her eyes.

That's when I finally saw it, what was making everything go crazy. This ugly, yellow color like fog was rolling towards in our direction. It just appeared out of no where. It smelled horribly. It reeked of sulfur and other chemicals that made my eyes burn. Taking a step closer to Apollo and Charlotte, my jaw dropped when I saw a poor bird that was flying too slow to get away from the mysterious fog. Soon, the mist engulfed the bird. It gave out a agonizing screech before it just dropped to the ground, not moving at all.

Right there, I knew we had to get out of here.

"There's a cave a couple of miles from here," I panted towards Charlotte as I guided her hands to grab Apollo's mane. "Get inside and don't come out until I come for you."

"What about you?" She asked me with wide eyes.

I didn't respond to her. Instead, I glanced up at the trees and stared at the Grounder up at the trees. I couldn't just let her die. I could use her and get information from her. We could get information on what we are actually dealing with, their strengths, their weakness, everything about them. Even if I have to kill her to get the answers from her. I can't let this opportunity go to waste.

I looked back at Charlotte with hard eyes.

"Don't let fear control you," I reminded her before I slapped Apollo's behind.

Apollo jumped in surprise, giving out a slight neigh but he understood what I was telling him to do. _Take Charlotte to safety_. Without hesitation, Apollo nudged his head with my own before he sprinted down the woods.

Exhaling, I didn't waste anymore time as I dropped the sword and replaced my hands with the bow. Loading an arrow, I pulled it back before I let it soar through the air. The arrowhead cut clean through the rope holding up the net. The Grounder dropped to the ground in an instant. Slinging the bow across my chest, I snatched the sword back in my hands before sprinting towards the fallen Grounder.

I helped her untangle herself from the net before I threw one of her arms over my shoulders when I noticed she was clutching her ankle. She probably sprained it during her fall. Great, just what we needed. Ignoring the heated toned words being thrown at me, I quickly carried her through the woods as the acid fog continued to make our way.

 _"Nau osir laik both gonna die, yu idiot,"_ the Grounder growled at me.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah, your gonna kill me, blah, blah, blah, your gonna skin me alive," I told her sarcastically as I picked up our pace. "Can we have this conversation another time?"

Of course, I knew my luck would run out at the worst time possible. I would have never guessed that I would die from a poisonous gas. I always visioned my death to be in a theatrical way, like an explosion or giving everybody the middle finger before I get floated. The Grounder accidentally applied pressure on her injured foot and she cried out in pain. Next thing I knew, she was crashing to the ground, bringing me down with her.

I winced as I landed on my elbows, hitting something metal to absorb the impact. I furrowed my eyebrows in confusion. _Metal?_

Fumbling through my hands, I quickly scraped off the dead leaves, twigs, and soil from the ground. Not caring that I have mud caked under my nails, I breathed out in relief when I saw a metal hatch door underneath me. I quickly began to dig more. The Grounder didn't even noticed what I discovered as she stared fearlessly at the fog that was dangerously too close to us.

 _"Ai gonplei ste odon,"_ I heard her mutter to herself.

Not even caring what she just said, I gave out a grunt as I turned the small wheel, my fingers slipping a couple of times cause they were slicked with soil. I started to cough violently when I can taste the chemicals crawling down my mouth, burning my throat. Eyes burning, I threw the hatch open.

Grabbing the Grounder behind her shirt, I caught her by surprise as I dragged her towards the hatch. Not even thinking, I threw her inside. Feeling my skin blistering and turning an ugly red as if I caught an nasty rash, I threw my body inside the hatch, the sword clutching tightly in my hands. Coughing, I quickly closed the hatch door above me, sealing it tight as I balanced my body on the ladder.

I sighed in relief, inhaling fresh air as I leaned my fevered forehead against the cool metal of the ladder. I then proceeded to climb down the ladder, my boots landing on metal floors. Everything was engulfed in darkness. Still holding onto the sword, I reached for a flashlight that I stored in my satchel. Raising it above my head, I turned it on. I blinked my eyes a bit as a bright, white light streamed in front of me, letting me see dust particles.

I turned the light around, analyzing where I was at. It looked like some sort of bunker. I pressed my lips into a thin line, the bunker oddly feeling like I was back at the Ark. I didn't like that. It looked like nobody was here for ages as everything seemed untouched. The tables, couch, shelves, and bunk beds were covered in a thin layer of dust.

Turning my head to the side, I spotted cans of food that were most likely expired, an electric stove, lamps, plates, clothes, hell their was even a bathroom in here. My gaze however settled on the stacks of books that were placed neatly in the shelves, feeling like I just found a treasure filled with gold.

Before I could take a step forward to eagerly grab a book, the hairs at the back of my neck stood up as I felt someone behind me. That's when I remember too late that I wasn't by myself down here. Gripping tightly to the sword, I whirled around, ready to use the weapon. But I never had a chance as I felt something hard and cold slamming against the side of my head.

Hearing the distinct sound of glass shattering, and the trickle of warm liquid going down the back of my head, my vision went blurry. There was a slight ringing sound traveling through my ears. Feeling the world turning, I dropped to my knees as dizziness hit me. The sword felt too heavy in my hands so I had no choice but to let it go, the metal clanging against the floor, echoing in the bunker. Blinking back the black dots from my vision, I glared weakly at the figure hovering above me.

"Bitch," I growled feebly.

I watched her rear a fist back before punching me square in the face. My body went limp and then, everything went black.

 _ **Follow, comment on what you think, and vote for this chapter plz. On the next 50 votes will I publish the next chapter.**_


	5. Chapter 4

**3rd POV**

 _In one of the cells in the Sky box, was prisoner 208, or better known as Anastasia Frey. She was sixteen during that time, where she should be partying with the rest of the kids but instead she was placed to rot in a cell before her execution. Wearing the bland grey clothing for prisoners, Anastasia hang upside down from the side of her bed. She relished the feeling of her hair being free as she wrote in a thick leather journal that Abby smuggled in for her. In her journal was everything that she has experienced in her life. The good, the bad, the nightmares, and the hopeful wishing. Her biggest dreams, her deepest thoughts, and her darkest poems were all in there._

 _When she heard someone unlocking her cell door, she quickly hid her journal and very small pencil underneath her bed, going back to her previous position as she stared up at the ceiling blankly. She didn't bother to turn her head as she could hear the guards marching into her room._

 _"Prisoner 208, stand up," a guard ordered her gruffly._

 _When Anastasia didn't move a limb, instead prompting to shoot them a sarcastic smile, the guards took action. One of them roughly jerked her onto her feet as the other whipped out an electric baton. Anastasia glared heatedly at the guards as they gave her a twisted smile, practically growling at them as they warned her, any funny business and she would get electrocuted. Feeling the last time she received lashes on her back burning, she let them drag her out of the cell._

 _Anastasia quickly noticed that the lights were out, signaling that it was probably time for everybody to be asleep. Her face twisted into a scowl when she knew where they were taking her. Hands restrained behind her back, the two guards dragged her out of the Sky box and taking her deeper into the Ark. Taking many turns and going down ladders, they finally stopped in a dimmed room, electric wires and tubes everywhere. A section where not many people would come down to._

 _They pushed her forwards the open space as more guards filed in. Anastasia narrowed eyes watched as another pair of guards shoved another prisoner in front of her. It was a male, tall, built, looking about a year older than her. She curled her lip back in disgust when the guards started making bets and deals, trading goods as they stared at the two prisoners with crazy look in their eyes._

 _"The rules are simple," a guard stepped up, his voice deep and rough._

 _The guard looked like it came from a family from an Asian or Korean bloodline. He was built like all the other guards, the side sof his head shaved leaving a patch of slick black hair on top of his head. Anastasia wanted nothing more than to punch the smirk right out of his face._

 _"First one to go down, loses. Winner, gets the glory. No killing," he looked at us._

 _Anastasia just stood there, hands clenched into tight fists as her body trembled with anger. She didn't want to do this but she didn't have a choice but fight back. If the other prisoner so much as make her bleed, then everybody would see the color of her blood. She couldn't let that happen. So, she let herself didn't feel a thing except anger. Pure rage._

 _"Begin!"_

 _Anastasia pushed her body forwards so quickly, that the poor guy didn't have time to react. Everything happened so fast. All she could see was red as her fists plummets the guys face, her knuckles bruising and stained with red from the prisoners blood. She could hear the cheering in the background, fueling her rage. She felt like this animal was being released out of her and she could help but enjoy the pleasure of the power it gave her. It just made her realize who exactly she was._

Anastasia POV

My body lurched forward, gasping for a fresh breath of air back into my lungs. Snapping my eyes wide open, I quickly closed them when I felt a throbbing pain stabbing me at the back of my head. My throat rumbled as I felt a quiet groan escape my lips, feeling slightly dizzy. Slowly, I forced my eyelids to stay open. My vision tilted here and there until it finally cleared up, staying in one place.

I tried to stand up but I soon found out that I couldn't. Furrowing my eyebrows in confusion, I glanced down and then realized that I was restrained. My hands were tied tightly together in a complicated knot made from some ripped fabric. My ankles were also placed together, tied up just like my wrists. Grunting, I tried to wriggle out of the restraints, causing my skin to turn red from the fabric rubbing roughly against my skin.

 _"Yu laid awake,"_ I heard a familiar voice say in front of me.

Snapping my head up, I glared heatedly at the Grounder in front of me.

"Kinky," I shot back with a sarcastic smile. "Didn't think you like this sort of thing."

My sarcastic smile soon dropped when I noticed her nostrils flaring in annoyance, her eyes rolling from my comment.

"You can understand me," I stated more than questioned her.

"Yes," the Grounder looked at me straight in the eyes. "My people speak your language, sky girl."

"Sky girl?" I hummed, leaning back on the post of the bunk bed. "That's a new one."

I looked around, noticing that the Grounder managed to collect the candles that were stored around the bunker and light them up. The entire bunker was lit up, a calming smell in the air despite the tension between us.

"So," I drawled out, my lips forming into a slight pout. "I guess using the bathroom isn't an option?"

The Grounder just gave me a look before she took out a dagger from her boot. I stiffened from the motion, not relaxing my posture as she cleaned it with a rag.

"You killed three of my people," the Grounder stated in a cold tone. "One of them, you dare use his weapon for your own use."

"You're people attacked me first," I spat back.

"You invaded our home first."

"I don't see your name on this planet," I rolled my eyes. "And didn't you think, that maybe that verbal communication is better than throwing spears at us? Just an advice."

"You sure do have a mouth," she looked a bit amused now.

"Its a gift," I batted my eyes.

"Why did you save me? You could have easily left me there to die and get rid of me, yet you rescued me. Why?" She didn't sound harsh, instead she sounded curious.

"Maybe you were too gorgeous to die," I shot her a wink, smirking when I noticed I was getting on her nerves.

I sat a bit straighter when she gripped tightly to her knife before she stalked towards me. When I for sure thought she was going to gut me like a fish, I was surprised when she hauled me up with surprised strength and slammed me down on a metal chair.

I tried to jump up on my feet, hopefully to snatch the knife out of her hands but she must have anticipated this as she slammed the butt of the knife against my temple. I hissed under my breath as a agonizing headache soon pounded against my skull. I couldn't fight back as the grounder tied me down to the chair with more ripped fabrics.

"Jesus," I huffed out. "If this is how you say _'thank you',_ I really don't want to know what you do to say, _'I don't like you'._ "

"You'll find out soon enough," her face was emotionless that I was kinda impressed.

It takes a lot to pull off that look, trust me, I practically invented that look.

"So that's your plan? Your gonna torture the hell out of me? Your gonna kill me after I saved your ass?" I clenched my jaw, the throbbing pain on my head settling into a dull ache now.

 _"Jus drain , jus daun,"_ she spat at me, glaring with so much hate that it kinda surprised me.

"Um, me no speak Grounder," I told her innocently.

I received a slap to the face from that comment.

"Yeah, I had that one coming," I muttered to myself as I moved my jaw, a stinging sensation traveling across my cheek.

No doubt leaving a red mark and possibly going to form a bruise.

"How can your people stand you?"

"Cause I'm awesome and gorgeous," I told her like it was obvious.

That received another slap to the face. I don't know if it was because I hit my head too many times or is it because I was just done with everybody today or the lack of sleep I had but I couldn't help but start laughing. Strings of giggles escaped my lips, finally snapping. The Grounder took a stepped back as she watched me laugh uncontrollably. I probably looked like an insane person, causing me to laugh even harder at the image.

"Sweetheart," I giggled, looking up at her with half-lidded, cold eyes. "Your gonna have to hit harder than that. I faced worse than some bitch slap."

"Don't worry," she placed the tip of the knife against the now scabbed cut on my cheek, her eyes hard as steel. "Once the fog is clear, I'm going to take you to my people, gather the information I need, and then you would be punished by death of a thousand cuts."

I just glared at her in response, my eyes flickering back and forth to the knife and her face.

"Well, then you are going have to just kill me because I ain't gonna tell you shit," I spat at her.

I didn't flinch as she trailed the cold metal down my neck.

"We'll see," she hummed carelessly. "Maybe I should just kill you and gather the little girl instead."

I had to force myself to not lunge at her right then and there as she threatened Charlotte. I couldn't give her the satisfaction nor the reaction that she wanted from me.

"Go ahead," I drawled out. "The little squirt doesn't know a thing what's going on. You're just wasting your energy, sweetheart."

"Don't call me that," she practically growled at me.

"What? Sweetheart?" I tilted my head to the side, a smirk coiling on m lips.

She responded back by placing the cold metal against my feverish, pale skin. I could feel the sharpness of the metal, not wanting to imagine the amount of times it has been coated with blood by other people. I just stared into her startling green eyes, not showing a hint of fear.

"Go ahead, kill me," I whispered to her as she applied more pressure against my throat. "I'm not afraid to die and I'm sure as hell not gonna start now."

We just stared at each other, brown eyes connecting with green eyes. I hate that I noticed our close proximity. I can literally feel her breath fanning against my cheeks. I can spot small scars dotting across her tanned skin. The way she smelled in a mixture of pine cones and sweat, oddly intoxicating to my senses.

I snapped out of it as she jerked back, sheathing her knife back in her sheath.

"You are a fighter," she mused as she stared at me with calculating eyes. "You would have made a great warrior. Shame."

I just gritted my teeth as she sat on top of the coffee table, never taking her eyes from me. We just sat there in silence, the only thing you could here was the sound of breathing as neither of us broke contact. It was unsettling and uncomfortable to say the least.

"How did you kill him?"

"What?" I was taken surprised by the question that just came out of no where.

"The archer that you killed, he was our top hunter and archer. He never miss his target."

Narrowing my eyes, I realized she was talking about the first grounder that I killed.

"Well, he was the toughest fighter that I have ever faced in my life," I muttered, wiggling a bit in my seat. "He sure didn't made it easy."

"You didn't answer my question," she demanded me.

"Why do I get the feeling that you hate it when things don't go the way that you order?" I raised an eyebrow at her.

When her facial expression didn't falter, I decided to tell her.

"I stabbed him with a spear that I made, that he broke during our fight," I told her, making sure to look straight into her eyes and not losing eye contact. "He was choking me so I grabbed the spear that was nearby, thrust it straight into his body without a second thought."

I furrowed my eyebrows when I took notice of the harden look that crossed her face when I told her the death of the grounder I killed. He must have been close to her or something like that to get that sort of reaction. Making me, the unluckiest person in the planet at the moment.

Suddenly, a crazy idea popped into my head. Something that would most likely get me killed but then again, its what I do.

"You know what," I shot her a fake arrogant smirk. "It was pretty easy. The big oaf was fighting like an idiot."

My heart skipped a beat when she sent me the scariest glares I have ever seen in my life and that's coming from me.

"I mean, the guy was a meat-head," I continued. "Stomping his big feet like some brainless idiot, grunting heavily."

 _Keep talking_ , I told myself as I could tell my words were angering her as I was tearing the bonds on my hands with the metal on the back of the chair. I could literally see steam pouring out of her ears and nose, eyes darkening as her body shook violently. Her face was turning an ugly red, jaw clenched.

"Don't get me started on his fighting skills. They were too slow. Amateur work if I say so myself. I kinda felt bad for the guy since he doesn't know how to fight. Waving his sword like some sort of toddler."

"Shut. Up," the grounder girl growled at me lowly, making me suppress the shiver that wanted to go down my spine.

Of course, me being me, I ignored her as I rolled my eyes, shooting her a taunting smile. I sat there lazily when in fact, I was panicking in the inside as I rushed to be free. If I get her to come close to me, I could catch her by surprise and thats when I take action.

"It's pathetic," I continued, my eyes darting to the knife in her hands. "I was expecting more to be honest. I guess its nothing but looks."

"Looks?" She shook in fury.

I shrugged my shoulders calmly.

"Yeah, you guys are just a bunch of idiotic animals. If you sent one of your best hunter after me and I killed him so easily, man, the rest of your people must be so weak," I whistled.

"Weak? Weak?!"

"Haha, you should have seen what I did to that grounder," my smirk twisted darkly. "He got me good, not gonna lie. But I was better. I kicked his ass so easily, I could've done it in my sleep."

I forced myself to say the next words.

"When I stabbed him, he was still alive but barely. His own blood covered my skin in victory. I twisted it, making him scream in pain. Just imagine, a sharp metal cutting through layers of skin, muscles, and organs, turning sharply inside of you. Damn, was he in pain. He was begging me to stop but oh, I didn't. I didn't stop from there."

"What did you do?" She snarled at me, nostrils flaring.

I just continued to smirk at her. She stomped in front of me before slamming the tip of her knife deep in my thigh. I only gave out a grunt, not wanting to give her the satisfaction as I held in the scream that was threatening to rip out of my lips. The feeling of the cold blade deep in my thigh burned furiously.

 _Not yet_ , I told myself. _Keep talking, need her to get a bit more closer._

"Tell me," she snarled, her eyes blown up with such anger, I wouldn't be surprise if they burst into flames.

"Where were you? He was begging and screaming for help but no one came for him," sweat dotted across my brows. "I don't think I should tell you sweetheart. God, I could still feel the power of stabbing him over and over and over and over-,"

She snapped.

I gasped sharply as she wrenched out the knife from inside my thigh. I watched as she raised it up, aiming to strike me in the heart but I was planning this the entire time. Inches before I could reach my own death bed, I quickly rip the bondages from my wrists and body tackled her to the ground. I heard a clang to my right as the grounder dropped the knife by my sudden action. My curly hair draped across my face as my knees slammed against the floor, straddling her stomach while my hands fumbling to pin her down.

She was caught off guard by my sudden freedom and I took that as my advantage. Rearing a fist back, I quickly punched her across her cheek once before I slammed the back of her head hard on the floor. Seeing a dazed look cross her face, I lurched forwards towards the knife that was a couple feet away from us.

Ignoring the white hot flame on my thigh, the pain traveling through my limb, I stretched my fingers out as I reached for the weapon. My fingers grazed over the wooden handle before I felt something jerk my leg back violently. I gasped in shock as I was pulled back, my elbows absorbing the impact as there was more distance between me and the knife.

Looking over my shoulder angrily, I was kinda impressed the grounder recovered quicker than I was hoping she would. Grunting, I reared my foot back before launching it towards the grounders face. She easily moved her head to the side. Kicking her again, I gritted my teeth when she grabbed my ankle.

Flipping me on my back, she dragged me back, pulling me farther away from the knife. She went to punch me in the face but I caught her fist in my hand. Before she could hit me with her other hand, I brought my knee up and hit her square in the side.

Immediately, she rolled off of me as I knocked the air out of her lungs. Scrambling back up on my feet, ignoring the world tipping a bit, I fumbled towards the direction of the knife. Right when I was about to pick it up, I felt a warm body slamming against my side like a freight train. This action caused me to accidentally kick the knife underneath the bunk bed.

I hissed when my already pounding head slammed against a bookshelf, books raining down on me and the grounder girl as she pinned me against the shelf. Blinking back my fuzzy vision, I stared into the breath-taking green eyes, her lips curled back into a snarl. Despite the situation, I couldn't help but notice her body pressed against my own, her warmth sending goosebumps against my arms, her proximity making my breathing a bit ragged.

"Not gonna lie," I breathed heavily. "Kinda turned on at the moment."

She just screamed out in anger and all sexual tension was thrown out the window as she hands reached for my throat. Eyes narrowing at the action, I quickly caught her wrists before her fingers could curl around my airway.

We both struggle as we pushed our strengths against each other. My arms were shaking in strain as my body was weak. I haven't had a proper meal in days and the for sure concussion and lack of sleep sure weren't helping either. My eyes darting wildly, I reached down and bit down on her arm.

I didn't let go as she screamed out in pain until she was pulling my hair to be set free. I quickly kicked her knees before tossing her body weakly away from me. My hands shook as I raised my fists up tiredly, my breathing heavy as I watched her get up.

She looked even more pissed off as before and I was now thinking that my plan wasn't so smart.

"Is that all you got?" I told her gruffly as watched her movements with calculated eyes.

She responded by attacking me first. She was quick, striking eerily like a snake as she gave out a battle cry. She swung at me and I quickly moved out of the way. But she wasn't done there. She didn't stop. She launched punch after punch, wondering if she was sort of a machine.

I struggled a bit to dodge any of her attacks. She was a really good fighter. Tougher than the other grounder. She was fast, smart, agile, strong, I have never fought anyone tougher than her. My moves were getting more sluggish, breathing becoming too difficult as my skull pounded without mercy.

She finally gave the last blow as the bottom of her shoe nailed me squarely in the chest. Wheezing painfully, I landed on my ass, drenched in sweat. _Come on, get up_ , I shouted at myself in my head as I pulled myself up. I stilled a bit when my fingers brushed against a familiar quiver. Quickly sliding an arrow underneath my sleeve, I showed my back towards the grounder.

Hearing her charging towards me again, a new fuel of energy pumps through my veins as I whipped around, slicing the grounder's cheek with the arrowhead. She made a move to punch me but I locked her arm between my arm and side, bring my elbow down on her forearm. She grunted out in pain before she firmly landed her knee on my stomach multiple times. Groaning a bit, my hold on her went slack.

Quick on her feet, she elbowed me across the face, making me drop the arrow in a daze. The force was enough for my head to snap to the side, my legs finally giving out. A copper like taste filled my mouth, my nose burning as if acid fog crawled up my nostrils. I could hear the grounder breathing heavily behind me, feeling a bit proud that at least I didn't made things easy.

My hair was pulled back roughly as I was forced to lean my head back. Weakly grabbing the grounder's wrist, it was no use as I began to struggle. I glared up as she placed the arrow against my skin.

Staring down at me, I gathered up the fluid in my mouth before I spat the black blood all over her face. I didn't care that I could feel the black blood trickling down my face and nose or that it was staining my teeth. I didn't go down with a fight and thats all it matter. Closing my eyes, I was ready to die.

 _"Natblida,"_ I heard the grounder say.

 _Natblida_ , I thought to myself. That was the same thing that the other grounder said to me. I guess I still had a couple lucky stars left because I was shoved away from her. I placed my sweaty forehead on the cold floor, sighing in relief at the cool sensation. It releived my throbbing head slightly.

"Impossible," I heard her growled above me.

Blinking heavily, I ignored my aching body as I pushed myself against the wall. Questions sprouted against my lips as confusion clouded all over my face. She didn't kill me.

 _"Natblida,"_ I repeated the word again, sounding funny in my own tongue. "The other grounder said that to me before he died. What does that mean?"

"Night blood," she spat out, looking at me as if she wasn't liking what she was thinking.

I glanced down at my thigh, my fingertips touching the wound that was still bleeding. Blood that looked like ink to me covered my fingers. I quickly connected the dots. Night blood. Black blood.

"Black blood," I whispered before I landed my gaze on her, the next question bubbling through my chest. "Wait, wait, wait, there's other with black blood? Like me?"

She answered my question by placing the blade of the arrowhead against the palm of her hand. Without thinking, she sliced her palm and black blood similar to mine oozed out of her. I just gaped, looking at her palm and her stone face back and forth. She's just like me.

"That doesn't explain why you didn't kill me?" I questioned her as I applied pressured to my leg. "I mean, not that I'm complaining. Kinda like living a bit because I love to eat."

I pressed myself deeper against the wall, my body going stiff as she walked towards me. My right eye twitched as the sound of fabric ripping echo against my ear as she used the arrow head to tear her sleeve. Furrowing my eyebrows in confusion, I pulled back when she reached to touch me.

She sighed in annoyance before she roughly grabbed my leg. Squirming, I stopped struggling as I realized she was bandaging my leg up.

"Plans has been changed," she told me as she tightly knotted the fabric around my thigh, to stop the bleeding.

"What are you talking about? Not like five seconds ago, we were at each others throat and now, your bandaging me up because we bleed the same color?"

"You have no idea what this means?" Her green eyes darted across my face.

"No, I really don't," I stated weakly, trying to control my breathing.

"What do your people do with others that bleed like you?"

"I wouldn't know," I told her truthfully. "I'm the only one as far as I know with my condition. They were most likely killed for what they are."

I leaned my temple on the cool metal wall, easing the throbbing tension a bit.

"Killed?" There was a hint of anger in her voice that confused me.

"Yeah, most likely in a secret execution," I scoffed bitterly. "Wouldn't surprise me. When others saw my blood, well lets just say, I've had experience in ending a life."

The grounder just nodded her head, her face hardening as she understood what I was implying. All of a sudden, I could feel the adrenaline washing away from my system and I could feel my body shutting down as the pain hit me all at once. When my head started to droop down, the grounder panicked a bit.

"Keep your eyes open," she slapped my cheeks a bit.

"Anything for you, sweetheart," I shot her a lazy smile as fatigue consumed me.

She rolled her eyes at me as she carefully sling one of my arms over her shoulder. I clenched my jaw in anger at the lack of energy my body had, which was nothing. I hate being weak but I didn't say anything as I let the grounder lead me towards the couch. When she made a move to grab my leg again, I jerked my leg back in reflex, giving her a glare.

She huffed in annoyance before she firmly grabbed my leg, making me hiss under my breath as she propped my leg up using the couch pillows.

I watched with cautious eyes as she roamed around the room, rummaging through bins and bags as if looking for something. Hearing a loud crash, I craned my neck a bit when I didn't hear anything else for a couple of seconds. Soon, the grounder came back with a big white case, with a crimson red cross in the middle of the box.

Pulling a chair next to me, my doe brown eyes watched her as she rummaged through the first-aid box. My eyes caught the sight of a needle and a thread in her hand. Right when she was about to unwrap the makeshift bandage around my leg, I stopped her by grabbing her wrist. Her eyes quickly snapped to my face.

"Why are you helping me?" I asked her curious with a hint of caution in my tone.

"Why did you save my life?" She retorted back.

"To use you for information," I shot back.

She raised her eyebrows at me, not surprised by my truthful answer.

"There's your answer," she hummed at me as she pried my fingers off of her wrist.

I still watched her as she unwrapped the bandage, which were soaked with black blood. The stab wound wasn't that big, just very deep, reasons why it was bleeding so much. I stiffened a bit when she ripped the hole in my pants wider, to have better access to the wound.

She then began to clean away the black blood by using the water in my canteen that she took out of my bag might I add. I blinked heavily, forcing myself to stay awake. By the amount of times I've hit my head, I know for certain that it isn't a good idea to go to sleep with the possibility of having a concussion.

Pushing down the temptation to rest for a couple of hours, I forced my eyes open as I continued to watch the grounder work. I took notice the concentrated look plaster on her face as she grabbed the needle and thread. The way her body was calm yet stiff at the same time. The way she carried herself, the way she fights, makes me question if she was someone important to the grounders.

I was snapped out of my observation as I felt a needle dig through my flesh, making me bite down on my tongue slightly in surprise.

"Relax," she told me as my body was stiff as a board in case she wanted to place that needle right in the middle of my eye.

"I will," I muttered. "Once you get that needle away from me."

"I spared your life," she growled in annoyance. "A bit of trust would be useful."

"Trust you?" I questioned her before scoffing. "Right, cause after beating each other to pulp is the leading stage to trust someone. You stabbed me!"

"You punched me."

"You threw a spear at me."

"You killed some of my people."

"I didn't wanted to," I told her softly. "They didn't gave me a real choice now."

I looked away from her and just stared at the top of the bunk, just wanting to drop the conversation. Not for one second did I relax, with the grounder obtaining a dangerous weapon this close to me. That's when I finally hit me that I don't even know her name or if she even have one. Do grounders have names?

"What's your name or do you have one at all?" I asked her, not meaning for my words to come out so rudely.

She falter her actions a bit and I stiffened just in case I sad the wrong thing and she was ready to plunge that needle through my throat. Lifting her head slightly, my breath hitched a bit in my throat as her intense green eyes connected with mine. Her calculating eyes darted across my face, wondering if I was playing some sort of trick with her. She pressed her lips in a thin line when she found nothing but pure curiosity as I raised my eyebrows at her for her answer.

" _Leksa kom Trikru,_ " she said it with that weird language of hers. "Lexa from the Wood Clan, according to your language."

"Lexa," I muttered her name under my breath, letting it roll from tongue.

"And yours, sky girl?" Lexa asked me.

"Why do you call me sky girl?" I asked her in curiosity, not realizing that I relaxed as she continues to take care of my leg.

"You and your people fell from the sky," Lexa answered like it was obvious. "Isn't that where you are originally from?"

"Technically we came from space, like we had a choice to departure it," I muttered the last part but Lexa managed to hear my words.

She shot me a questioning glance and for some reason, I wanted to tell her everything that has occurred. Maybe its because she decided that my life may mean something in the future or that I have not really been social with others for so long, that I am craving it at the moment. Especially with someone who can relate with my predicament of the color of my blood. But I had to be smart about this. I could not reveal too much which could benefit her in any way. We did try to kill each other not a minute ago and I am not ready to call her someone I would trust with anything.

"Our leader," I rolled my eyes in just thinking about Jaha. "Decided to send criminals down to Earth to find out if it was inhabitable."

"Why now? And criminals?" Lexa questioned me.

"Look, no offense but I am not comfortable spilling all my secrets towards you."

"Because I am a grounder?" Lexa looked enraged, balling her hands into a fists.

Thankfully, the needle was at a distance from my body, still needing to close up my wound.

"Because you were gonna kill me until you saw the color of my blood."

Lexa looked at me, her face hard without any emotions but her eyes told a different story. She understood where I was coming from but was discouraged that I could not find it within me to trust her.

"You don't trust people," Lexa stated it more than questioned me about it.

"Neither do you," I shot back.

"I don't," Lexa agreed with me. "It's difficult who to trust and who not to trust, not knowing who would betray you in the end."

"So instead, you trust no one, not even yourself in this world," I stared at Lexa, completely agreeing with her.

Feeling my intense gaze on her, Lexa looked up and we just sat there, staring at each other. I could not explain it as I never felt something like this before. Just by her stare, makes me nervous, escalating my heart rate for some unknown reason. Her eyes were scanning everything across my face. Every cut and stab wounds, every feature that is plastered on my face, she was absorbing it all. Finally, her eyes settled on the bruising on my neck. They were an ugly purple, shaped into the hands of the grounder that tried to kill me.

Whatever moment that we just had, disappeared as we looked away from each other. Feeling feverish and throat feeling dry, I cleared my throat as Lexa finished stitching my leg up. Now, she soaked a piece of cloth before squeezing the water out of it.

My breath hitched when Lexa scooted closer to me, to the point where I could feel her breathing fanning against my cheek. The hairs on my arms stood up, goosebumps rising all over my body by the sudden proximacy. I don't know if it was just me but her lips look even more appealing than before. I just watched her as she lightly dabbed on my bruised neck.

"I lied," I confessed at her, looking straight into her eyes.

Lexa completely froze, confused on what I was talking about. I licked my lips, grimacing when I tasted my blood.

"About the grounder. I didn't torture him," I could see the relief reflect in her eyes. "You have to know that I had to lie in order to anger you. It was a warrior's death and he fought well. I made his death as quick as possible."

"Why are you telling me this? Lying would have brought fear towards others."

"Maybe I'm getting tired of people being scared of me," I gave her a tired smile, tired of being this person for so long.

There was a long pause as she looked at me a lot differently. Her eyes softened and her touch was more humble, caring now.

"I'm not scared of you. Mostly annoyed by you," the corner of Lexa's lip twitched, as if its been while since she could smile.

I let out an unattractive snort, letting myself smile in pain, which showed off my dimples.

"Who knew a grounder could crack a joke?" I whispered underneath my breath, glancing up at the ceiling. "You wouldn't be saying that once you hear what I have done."

"Why did you keep the weapon?" Lexa questioned me, trying to change the subject.

Once she saw my confused stare, she glance at the bow and arrows scattered across the floor.

"Thought it would be useful in the future and I couldn't let a good weapon go to waste," I finally realized what she was really asking me. "I wasn't keeping it as some sort of trophy."

"I may have judged you too soon, sky girl," Lexa mused, her fingers trailing on the base of my neck.

"You're not the first nor would you be the last," I muttered bitterly.

I shivered unintentionally as her fingers ghosted on my skin. She was barely touching my and yet, it was sending my nerves on fire. I could feel her rough yet soft warm fingers trace something on me. When I felt a shiver going down my spine, feeling like a bucket of cold water was being poured down on me. Realizing what she was touching and seeing, I quickly grabbed her wrist before she could touch my scar any further.

Lexa stiffened from my sudden contact, her eyes slightly narrowing at me. She seen relaxed when she saw my haunted look, my nose flaring.

"Please don't touch them," I whispered quietly to Lexa, as if I spoke any louder, I would remember the burning pain of the scars on my body.

"How did you get these battle scars?" Lexa's asked me, her tone also quiet and soft just like mine.

"Those aren't battle scars," I said it so low, that I wasn't sure I even said it as my voice cracked at the revelation.

"Why do you hide them?" Lexa eyes darted back and forth at my scares and back to my brown eyes.

"Because they are something that I don't like to remember about. They are just a reminder how weak I am," I stared at her. "They are my burden to carry for the rest of my life."

"My people, we honor our scars. It shows us how strong we are to win the battle. Makes them warriors, not seem weak," my hold on Lexa relaxed a bit at what she told me.

For the first time in my life, I couldn't form any words at the moment. This was the most passionate thing someone has ever told me. True, it was barely something but it was something for me. For my entire life, I was always insecure about my body. I may have good looks but that doesn't mean I like everything about me. I hate the color of my blood, the fluid that pumps through my veins and heart, the one thing that keeps me alive. I hate my scars that litter across my body, that were inflicted by the people who should have loved and cared for me unconditionally. I despised my life so much, because there was no happy memory in it. It was just filled with pain, fighting, and so much anger. It's all that I know on how to survive.

But hearing those words, coming from Lexa, who was a complete stranger and from someone I should hate as my enemy, makes me want to sob all the emotions out that was bottled up inside of me. Yet, thanks to my father, I couldn't cry. So I settled with looking around, avoiding eye contact at all cost.

"Thank you, sweetheart," I croaked out.

Lexa dropped her tough look and gave me a soft smile. Something that no one has ever done to me, not even to my own people at the Ark. Or what I thought should be my people.

"My name is Anastasia, Anastasia Frey. But you can call me whatever you want," I shot her a weak, lopsided smile.

Lexa sighed in annoyance but I could see the hint of humor in her eyes.

"Anastasia Frey, interesting name," Lexa let my name roll on her tongue.

"Okay, I hate to be blunt here and ruin this sappy moment that we were having here but can you tell me what you are going to do to me?" I finally asked the question that has roaming in my head.

I could literally see the wheels turn in Lexa's head, as she decides whether to tell me or not. Which is smart. The way the Lexa ponder on her decision, make it seems that this wasn't the first time she had to make such big decisions. This just makes me wanna ask who Lexa really is.

"I'll be taking you to Polis, where our commander resides."

"Commander? Like, the leader of your people?" I ask when Lexa finishes healing me.

Now, she is just washing the blood out of her hands. That's when I noticed that she was hurt too as she kept grimacing and wincing when she applied pressure to her ankle. I almost forgot the little fight we just had and the acid fog that was brewing outside.

Giving out a little grunt, I snatched the cloth from Lexa's hand and drenched it back in water. Ignoring the burning gaze on the side of my face, my muscles strained out weakly as I squeezed the water out of the cloth. Pushing back my curly hair out of my face, I moved closer towards Lexa. I almost laughed at her surprised and concerned look as my breathing grew heavier just by any movement that I made. I hated my body being weak so I fought through the stabbing, aching pain that was throbbing all over me. It was nothing that I couldn't handle.

"You should res-," I cut her off.

"Oh shut up and let me help you, tough girl," I snapped at her in slight irritation when she tried to dodge my moves.

Breathing through my nose, I grabbed her arm and started to clean her bloody knuckles. Feeling her intense gaze on me made me want to shiver but I pushed it down, focusing on helping her as she helped me.

"So, this Commander?" I asked her again as she gone silent.

Looking up at her briefly, Lexa cleared her throats when I caught her staring at me. Smirking, I glanced down.

"Yes, the Commander is our leader. He brings order and structure to all of the clans."

"Clans? So, are there more of you?"

"Yes, we have 12 clans to be specific. Our Commander manages to bring peace to all of them, which makes him so powerful. Anyone who goes against his word, the Commander would show no mercy."

I was impressed on how Lexa was responding back to me. She was giving me enough answers that yet, didn't reveal too much. Answering back with more questions that needs to be answered. It was a smart move.

"So, you're bringing me to your Commander so he will kill me?" The way I said it, so carelessly about my life, frightened me a bit but it didn't shock me.

"No," Lexa stated quickly before licking her lips, straightening herself out. "The Commander is also a nightblood. He bleeds the same color, like you and I."

"Black blood?" I stopped to look at her for a bit, in shock.

Lexa nodded. I furrowed my eyebrows, trying to piece things together.

"Wait, is that how you choose your leaders? By picking them by their color of their blood?"

"Only our _Heda_ ," Lexa sighed when she saw the look on my face. "In trigedasleng, our language, Heda stands for _Commander._ "

"You also said something in trigedasleng, before I pulled you in the bunker as the acid fog was reaching us. You said, _Mi_ _gonplei ste odon._ W-What does that mean?"

Lexa sighed, switching hands so I could clean her other fist.

"It is a saying for my people, when we are close to death. It means, our fight is over."

"Hardcore," I breathed out. "You grounders sure are, something."

"Is that a good or bad thing?"

"I don't know, haven't decided yet," I shot her a smirk. "So in order to be a Commander, a _Heda_ , you must be a night blood. How does this fit with me?"

"When one is discovered as a night blood, they must report to Polis in order to participate in the upcoming conclave. Is is their fate. There, they would be trained with the others. It is treason to hide a _natblida_."

"Conclave?" I questioned her as I propped her leg up on the table.

There was a pause as I slowly untied her boot before slowly slipping it out of her foot. I heard her give out a quiet hiss but overall, Lexa didn't make any further noise or movement.

"A fight between the _natblida's_ must occur when the Commander has fallen. A fight to death until only one survives. From there, the new _Heda_ will rise from the ashes, accept their fate, and lead our people as the new leader."

"But I'm not a grounder, I can never be Heda, let alone lead people," I told her honestly. "I am no leader."

Pulling down her sock, I gave out a low whistle when I saw the ugly, dark purple color surrounding her ankle. I touched it gently with the tip of my fingers, causing her foot to twitch a bit in pain. Pursing my lips, I grabbed the first aid-kit and started to grabbed the bandages.

"Its just a sprained ankle," I muttered underneath my breath before looking back at her, shooting her a smirk. "Good news, you are not going to die."

"Don't make me regret killing you," Lexa growled at me.

"Ooh, I like them when they are feisty," shooting her a wink, I snorted when she tried to punch me but I barely had the chance to move out of the way.

Looking back at her ankle, with the bandages in my hands, I try to remember from pure memory how wrap a sprain ankle.

"Hold the ankle at about a 90-degree angle ... toes meet the body of the foot," I muttered underneath my breath. "Slowly start circling a way around the arch of the foot ... pull the bandage diagonally from the bottom of the toes across the foot's top and circle it around the ankle. Now bring the bandage diagonally across the top of the foot and under the arch in a figure-eight pattern."

Talking to myself, step-by-step instructions by memory from a medical book I read out of complete boredom, I finished wrapped a compression wrap around Lexa's ankle.

"A warrior and a healer," Lexa mused as she wiggled her toes. "You would be very useful towards my people."

"If they don't kill me first," I snorted. "Don't take it to offense sweetheart. I don't belong anywhere."

Lexa opened her mouth to say something but she thought against it and gone silent. I started to shake my head, pondering over Lexa's words.

"I can't go with you. I'm not a grounder and I'm not a leader. All of this, its a mistake."

"This is your fate," Lexa pressured me. "You must. You can not ignore that."

"I can and I will," I practically growled at her. "Just because I bleed black blood does not make me leadership quality. I will never be a good leader nor would I be capable of being one. Don't you get that! I will destroy everything that your people have built and I don't think I would be able to handle that sort of burden."

"You cannot let fear consume you," Lexa lectured me, causing me to glare at her. "Isn't that what you said to that child?"

I didn't even bother to question her on how she knows that. She has been probably been following me since we left camp.

"I am not afraid, I am being realistic here! If I win this conclave of yours, which includes killing you by the way, why would your people listen to me, a sky girl?"

"Because they would be your people now and they will follow you. If fate has decided that you would lead us, then they must accept it. Why can't you?"

"Because I am not good enough to be a leader," I sighed. "I am not good enough to be anything, Lexa. That's why I can't accept it."

By this point, I placed her sock and shoe back on her foot, her leg now propped on top of my uninjured thigh. After taking a huge gulp from my canteen of water and passing it towards Lexa, I forced myself up onto my feet, alarming Lexa.

"You sure are stubborn," Lexa scolded at me as I bit my lip, to not scream out in pain.

"One of my many awesome qualities," I groaned out.

I used the table to stabilize myself, taking me a while to be able to hold my very own weight. The tendons and the veins around my neck and face, protruded out as my body strained itself to not move at all. Yet, being stubborn as I am, I ignored the white-hot flaming pain that course through my very being and forced myself to get up. Face turning red, my breathing getting heavier, and sweating profoundly, I made my way to my backpack.

I will every being in me not to look at Lexa, who was staring at every move I made. Rummaging through my bag, I quickly grabbed a pouch of berries and dried meat. Hungrily swallowing them, I quickly passed them towards Lexa. I needed the strength and by this point, I don't consider Lexa as an enemy anymore.

"What are you doing?" Lexa questioned me.

"The acid fog should cleared up by now," I answered her as I started rummaging through the bunker for any supplies. "I have to make sure that little squirt survived."

Going to the bookshelf, I started to grab a couple of books to take along with me. My hand stopped at an empty journal, my mind reeling back to the one I had back in the Ark. Smirking, I stuffed it inside my backpack before grabbing a pencil to write in it.

"You may not want to be a leader but you sure do act like one," Lexa mused.

"How hard did I hit your head?" I asked her, grabbing clothes, the first-aid kit, blankets, and batteries.

I sighed when I realized the food was expired, shoving it out of my way. After making sure that I had enough to fill my backpack, I slowly began to slip the straps behind my back. Gritting my teeth, I limped towards the direction of the bow and arrow. Grabbing that and the knife that was underneath the bed, I made my way towards Lexa.

Gripping tightly to the knife, I frowned when I noticed Lexa tense up on pure reflex by my action. Breathing through my nose, I handed her blade. Staring at each other for a couple of seconds, as Lexa decided if this is a trap or not, she finally took her knife, putting it away. I shocked her even more when I handed the bow and arrows back at her.

"Here," I told her. "This belongs to you and your people."

This time, Lexa surprised me by shaking her head and pushing the weapon back towards me.

"No," Lexa pursed her lips. "They belong to you now. Honor them."

I pressed my lips into a thin line before muttering out a small _thank you_ towards her. Lexa pushed herself onto her feet. I tried to help her but she refused it, stating that she has it. Rolling my eyes, I limped my way towards the ladder. Looking back at Lexa over my shoulder, I gave out a small grunt as I began to climb up the metal ladder. Making it to the top, already breathing heavily, I look down at Lexa. Sharing a look, I sighed before I unlocked the hatch door.

Without realizing it, I was holding in my breath as I barely opened the hatch door. Peeking over the barely slight gap, I sighed in relief when I saw no mysterious, ugly-yellow fog surrounding us. Not wasting anymore time, I pushed the hatch door open. Grunting and groaning, it took me a while until I could fully get out of the bunker.

Gulping in fresh, sweet air, I looked down at Lexa and quickly helped her. At first, she avoided my help but she soon caved in when I gave her a glare. Clasping one forearm, I quickly hauled her out of the bunker. Then we just glanced at each other, not knowing where to go from here. We went from going at each other throat's, towards bonding in the bunker, and now ending with something that I don't even know what to call it.

"Look, I'm not good with expressing my emotions and everything but I know for sure, that you're not my enemy," I bit my bottom lip, clenching my fists.

"Neither are you," Lexa lips twitched, wanting to smile but she still kept that hard look on her face. "Come with me to Polis. You may never know, you may belong with my people after all."

Smirking, ready to say a witty remark, I heard a little girl's scream in the woods. It wasn't just any scream either.

"Charlotte," I whispered in horror, a heavy feeling settling in the bottom of my stomach of just thinking Charlotte in pain.

Snapping my head to the side, trying to find the direction the scream came from, I looked back at Lexa with wide eyes.

"I have to go," I told her urgently. "I know I have to come with you and everything but I have to find her. She could be hurt."

Lexa quickly stopped me by grabbing my arm. By pure muscle memory, I flinched. Lexa took it that wrong way and let go of my arm but not before stepping closer to me.

"No, you can't leave," Lexa ordered me. "You must go to Polis and train for your fate."

"I'm not going anywhere, I've told you this-," I was cut off by Lexa.

"You may not have said it but you have implied it that your people doesn't want you and you have agreed that you don't belong with them. Maybe you were meant to be on the ground, with your true people. As a warrior. A leader. A grounder."

My mouth opened and closed back and forth, not knowing what to say. When I heard another set of screaming coming a couple miles away from me, I knew I had to choose fast.

"I can't go," I told her firmly. "Not until I make sure that little girl is safe and protected."

"And then what?" Lexa pressed on, staring me down with those intense green eyes.

"And then I will go with you to Polis," I sighed.

"But you must train now."

I shook my head.

"You can train me."

Lexa pressed her lips together, thinking her options. Taking a step closer to her, I gripped her arm.

"Meet me here and train me. That way, I'll be prepared when I go with you to Polis."

Lexa just stared at me, face hard and cold as she decided her option. I was getting impatient, my imagination going wild on what could occur to the poor little kid.

"Meet me here," Lexa pressed on, looking deep into my eyes as if she was trying to brand her next words deep into my soul. "Before the sun comes up, every day. Come here prepared."

I nodded my head at Lexa, agreeing to her terms

"See you soon, _Anastasia kom skaikru._ "

"May we meet again," I whispered back to her before I turned on my heel.

Ignoring the stabbing pain that felt like my entire limb was on fire, I started limping into a light jog. With adrenaline now pumping through my veins, I turned that jog into a run. Next thing I knew, I was sprinting down the woods, which should be medically impossible considering my injuries. But I didn't care about my health at the moment. I just needed to find Charlotte.

Feeling like I was inhaling the acid fog down my throat and spreading across my lungs, I angrily wiped the sweat off my brow. Licking my chaste lips, I was thankful Lexa cleaned the black blood from me. Applying pressure to my thighs as if that would help the stabbing pain, I gripped tightly to my bow and quickly sprinted down a hill.

Hair sticking to my face, I finally spotted Charlotte's jacket. With a new burst of energy, I sprinted towards Charlotte. Panting heavily, I used the tree next to her as a support beam, quickly turning Charlotte around so she can face me.

She was about scream out again but soon stopped when she recognized me. Her eyes flooded with relief but also a hint of concern as she saw the state that I was in. Kneeling down with my uninjured leg, I grasped Charlotte by her shoulders.

"Y-You're alive?" Charlotte gasped, a tear streaming down her face.

I ignored her words as my eyes scanned furiously at her body, looking for any signs of wounds or anything that could cause her arm. Charlotte quickly shook her head, pushing my hands away from her.

"I'm-I'm okay," Charlotte quickly shook her head, her tiny body trembling in fear as she glanced over her shoulder. "But Atom ... "

Dread filled my bones by the way she said it. Clenching my jaw, I grimaced as I stood back on my feet, looking in the direction that Charlotte was looking at. Down at a hill, I saw Bellamy's back kneeling down a body, which I am guessing belongs to Atom.

Feeling like ice water was poured down my spine, I pushed Charlotte behind me.

"Go back to camp, Charlotte," I told her, not waiting for her to reply back.

I then began to walk down the hill, limping towards the direction of Bellamy and Atom. Standing a couple of feet behind them, I faltered in my steps when I saw the scene in front of me. I closed my eyes, looking down at the ground at the state Atom was in.

His entire body, every inch of of his skin was red and blistered, pus and blood pouring out of him like a torn water bag. They look like radiation burns I could here his gasping breaths from the all way here, trying to inhale oxygen but it was like it was hurting him even more. He was trying to move but he was in too much agony to even twitch a finger. The most haunting thing about him were his eyes. They were lifeless, staring at absolute nothing. Pale, white silver color filled them, darting around wildly as if he couldn't see, which could be true.

I finally opened my eyes when I heard said something that I never thought I would hear from anyone.

"Kill me," he grasped out croakily, coughing up blood, his throat most likely damaged like the rest of his body. "I-can't-breathe."

"Kill me," Atom repeated himself again as Bellamy grasped tightly to the knife in his hands. "Bellamy, please."

Atom was begging him to end his suffering, yet the big, bad, tough Bellamy couldn't find it in himself to kill him. He was hesitating to to place the knife in Atom's throat, to kill him instantly. Hearing footsteps to my side, I glanced up when I spotted Clarke.

Her eyes shown concerned as her eyes travelled my body, also noticing the state that I was in. I gave her a short nod, telling her that I was fine. She pressed her lips but soon let it go when she too also noticed Atom dying on the ground.

We both quickly kneeled next to Atom's body, Bellamy quickly looking at the both of us. Clarke and I both glanced at each other when we saw the look on his eyes. His face told that he was being strong but his eyes were telling us that he was scared. Bellamy looked at Clarke, all of us praying that there's something that she would be able to do to help Atom.

"I heard screams," Clarke stated as she looked over Atom's body.

"Charlotte found him," Bellamy told us.

"I told her to go back to camp," I rasped out, still trying to catch my breath. "Clarke ... "

Clarke continued to examine his body before she glanced at Bellamy and I. I clenched my jaw when she shook her head at us. There was nothing else that we can do except to relieve him from his suffering. I knew what I had to do.

"Hey, listen to me Atom," I told him as he continued to gasp for breath. "Okay, Clarke is going to help you so I'm gonna need you to hold on a bit longer and focus on her. Can you do that for me?"

I forced myself not to shiver as those lifeless eyes stared into my own. I looked back at Clarke, ignoring her shocked face she sent me. She soon understood what I was implying as I took an arrow from my quiver. Looking back and forth at Bellamy and Clarke, I looked back at Atom.

 _"I see trees of green, red roses too_

 _I see them bloom for me and you_

 _And I think to myself what a wonderful world_ ," I began to sing towards Atom as Clarke comforted him by running her fingers through his hair.

My voice was gentle and smooth as I sang the lyrics to Atom. My fists turned white as I gripped lightly to the arrow. Without a second thought, I plunged the tip of the arrowhead into Atom's neck, soaking my hand with his blood.

Clarke continued to soothe him as he began to gasp for air, choking on his own blood.

"I see skies of blue and clouds of white

The bright blessed day, the dark sacred night

And I think to myself what a wonderful world."

I stopped singing as soon as Atom's chest stopped moving up and down. Pulling the arrow out of his throat, Atom's body stilled as Clarke continued to run her fingers through his hair. Placing the arrow back in my quiver, Atom closed his eyes for the very last time.

"What do I tell Octavia?" Bellamy whispered in sorrow.

"The truth," Clarke stated sadly before looking at me. "Thank you."

I just shook my head, looking down before I pushed myself onto my feet.

"Don't thank me, doc," I rasped out. "Just doing what I'm good at."

They went quiet went I told them this, making me sigh.

"We need to make a stretcher for the body," I told them. "We have to hurry before nightfall or Jasper would be another body to bury."

After scolding Charlotte for listening to me about going back to camp when I told her too, she gave this gigantic hug, crying onto my stomach because of her height. And for once, I didn't push her away and hugged her quickly. Charlotte was telling me how Apollo took her to the cave, the same place where Bellamy was at. She then reassured me that Apollo was fine as he took off once the fog cleared. This caused her to follow the horse, thus stumbling upon Atom.

Making the stretched, Bellamy and Finn carried Atom's dead body back to camp. Grudgingly agreeing Clarke's help as she tossed one of my arms over her shoulder, we walked back to camp. An arm over my stomach as I felt I was about to throw up my food, I sighed in relief when I saw fire up ahead.

"We're almost there," Clarke whispered to me, her voice wavering in concern at my weak state. "After I give Jasper the tea, you have to let me help you Anastasia."

"Don't worry about me, your majesty," I grunted out. "I feel awesome."

Not wanting to hear one of Clarke's speeches, I got out of Clarke's grasp and walked by myself back to camp.

"Get Clarke whatever she needs," I heard Bellamy state behind me as I made towards the bucket of water.

Pushing the crowd away from me, I quickly cupped my trembling hands before pushing it towards my lips. I sighed in relief as the cool water met my itchy, dry throat.

"I better go get this grave dug," I heard Wells tell Bellamy as I began to fill my canteen with fresh water.

I snapped my head up when I saw Octavia rush out of the dropship, Monty following right behind her. This wan't going to end well.

"It's about time. They're gonna kill Jasper," Octavia rushed towards Clarke. "Did you get the medicine?"

"Yeah. I-I got it," Clarke stuttered as she tried to shield Octavia from Atom's body. "Come on. Let's go talk."

However, Octavia wasn't having it as she knew something was bad. Pushing Clarke's arms away from her, Octavia marched towards Bellamy. Bellamy's face dropped once he saw her making way towards him.

"Octavia, just stay there," Bellamy pleaded. "Please, stay back."

"Stop," Octavia snapped at him, pushing his hands away from her.

Going around him, Octavia haltered in her steps when she saw a covered body on the stretched. I sighed as I watch her reach towards it, revealing the face.

"Atom," Octavia gasped, tears glistening in her eyes.

"There's nothing I could do," Bellamy defended himself but Octavia wasn't listening to him

"Don't," Octavia stopped him by raising her hand, voice shaking as a tear slipped down her face.

Taking one last look at Atom, Octavia covered his face before angrily getting up.

"O! O! Please."

"Don't," Octavia rushed past me and made her way towards the dropship to help Jasper.

Washing my face, I glanced down at Charlotte as she stood by my side. Licking my teeth, I ruffled her hair.

"Here," I handed my last piece of food. "Eat this and then go to sleep. It's been a long day."

"Wa-wait? What about my training?" She asked me innocently.

My lips twitched.

"Don't worry squirt," I reassured her. "We'll start tomorrow. You did good today. Now get some rest."

Charlotte smiled at me brightly before she turned around and walked towards her tent. Looking around the tent at the tired faces, I decided to make my way towards the dropship. Pulling the tarp away, I limped towards the ladder. Breathing tiredly, I forced myself to climb up the ladder until I reached the hatch.

Popping my head up, all eyes were on me. Finn was just starting to place the seaweed in boiling water as Clarke was wetting a rag, wiping the sweat off of Jasper's forehead. Octavia was comforting Jasper as he was writhing in pain while Monty was holding Jasper's hands.

"You look like shit," Finn commented at me as he tried to break the silence, continuing to brew the tea.

"Still looking better than you," I shot back with a smirk.

With one final grunt, my shaking arms managed to push my body up and place my ass on the edge of the hatch door.

"How's he doing?" I gasped out, sucking in as much air as I could.

"Why do you care?" Octavia grumbled at me.

"Because I value my sleep," I smirked at her as I pushed myself up onto my feet.

"What happened to you?" Monty asked me curiously as he eyed me warily.

Nobody asked me but I can tell everyone was curious on what happened to me during the acid fog. I just shrug my shoulders, slowly sitting down on one of the chairs. It was even painful to even relax as I let my muscles to finally relax.

"You know, just another day on the Earth with the grounders," I sighed as I apply pressured to me leg.

This action didn't go unnoticed by Clarke.

"Did you kill another grounder?" This time it was Octavia who asked me.

I looked at everyone in the eyes, deciding if I should tell them the truth about the bunker, Lexa, and the color of my blood. My eyes finally rested on a pair of clear-blue like eyes.

"Don't worry about it," I stated to them bluntly.

A heavy silence settled then as I let them imagine whatever they want to imagine.

"Is the tea almost ready?" Clarke asked Finn, clearing her throat.

"Yeah," Finn nodded his head as Clarke made her way towards him with an empty cup.

I rolled my eyes at the subtle glances they gave each other, making me want to gauge my own eyes out. Everybody watched as Clarke filled the cup with the tea before quickly making her way towards Jasper. Octavia quickly tilted Jasper's head back as Clarke place the cup on his mouth, drinking it.

"I'm really sorry about Atom," Clarke told Octavia, practically reeking of sadness.

Octavia face said it all.

"I guess we're gonna have to get used to people dying down here, aren't we?"

"Yeah, I guess so," I agreed quietly with her.

"But no you," Octavia looked down at Jasper pale face. "You hear me? You're not allowed to die."

Everybody was watching her with sad looks, all of us praying that Jasper would make it through this. I don't believe they would be able to handle another death like this.

"Now, we just have to wait and pray that the tea will settle in," Clarke sighed.

"And if it doesn't?" Monty asked her with wide-eyes.

Clarke didn't answered so I did.

"He dies."

Clarke and Octavia both shot me a glare while Finn just gave me a disapproving look.

"But we are not gonna let that happen," I finished.

Clarke shot me a tiny smile as I gave her a short nod. I leaned my head back as I felt throb. I don't know if its from the lack of sleep or the amount of times I've hit my head but I was dying to rest just for a bit. Closing my eyes briefly, I heard footsteps making their way towards me but I didn't do anything.

That was until I felt a hand on my shoulder. I flinched hard, slamming my head on the back of the chair.

"Son of a bitch," I cursed under my breath as everything got dizzy, my eyes unfocused.

"Sorry," I heard Clarke's voice mutter, rummaging through something.

Next thing I knew, I was blinded by a bright, white light. Blinking my eyes multiple times as I was clouded by black dots, Clarke gently but firmly grabbed the side of my head to keep me still.

I didn't like that at all. It was making me super uncomfortable and making me feel like I was suffocating.

"Stop, stop, stop!" I tried to push her away from me, shaking my head.

"Stop being a complete bitch and let me help you," Clarke snapped at me, tired of my attitude. "Pupils dilated ... "

"Well, stop worrying about me. I can take care of my own," I rolled my eyes.

"Like it or not Anastasia, you are one of us," Clarke pleaded with me.

I gritted my teeth, getting sick and tired of people telling where and who I belong with. I was about to say something very hurtful towards Clarke that I may or may not regret later on but a hand on my shoulder stopped me. Moving my eyes up, I stared into a pair of brown, kind eyes.

Damn Finn and his wannabe good guy act, I cursed under my breath.

"Fine," I sighed, looking back at Clarke. "Only because I'm too tired to argue with you, doc. But only my head, you got it? You start getting frisky ... "

"Shut up," Clarke muttered, a blush appearing on her cheeks as I let her check my head.

"You better watch out Finn, I might still your girl," I shot Finn a cocky smirk.

"I think her sarcasm and ego is a good sign that she would be fine," Finn stated to Clarke.

"Hey, hey, hey," I looked at Finn, much to Clarke's annoyance. "Are you the doctor here?"

Octavia and Monty both snickered at our conversation. Letting Clarke examine my head, I denied her to let her look at my other wounds. I reassured her that I've already patched them up and that she was arguing a lost battle.

"Just a concussion," Clarke sighed. "You will experience-,"

"Headache or a feeling of pressure in the head, temporary loss of consciousness, confusion or feeling as if in a fog, amnesia surrounding the traumatic event, dizziness, ringing in the ears, nausea, vomiting, slurred speech, delayed response to questions, appearing dazed, or/and fatigue, " I finished for her, shooting her a smirk.

I chuckled at her shocked face, it was priceless.

"I guess your mother doesn't talk about me much, huh?" I raised my eyebrows at her.

Clarke shook her head, mouth opening and closing.

"How do-," I cut her off again.

"Photographic memory," I tapped my temple twice. "Read every book on that damn tin can up in space. I remember everything word by word, even the medical, engineering, history books. You name it. Heck, I've even memorize the entire dictionary."

"And your ego just keeps getting bigger," Clarke rolled her eyes at me, causing me to smirk.

"Only for you, your majesty."

"Just get some rest," Clarke order me.

"Yes ma'am," I gave her a mock salute as she walked off and climb down the ladder.

I was about to get up and get out of the dropship, to go to my tree and get some rest there. However, Finn decided against it.

"Just rest here and save your energy. You can be a monkey tomorrow," Finn told me.

"Whatever," I shrugged him off. "What is wrong with people today? Caring for the psycho killer ... "

I limped towards a make-shift hammock made out of seatbelts and took my time to carefully settle myself in. Turning my back to them, I pulled my jacket closer to me, briefly closing my eyes and trying to block everything out.

It has taken me a while to fall asleep as I was shivering but I was too prideful to ask for a blanket. Also, I was too comfortable to get up and grab one. So, eyes still closed, I listened as Octavia, Monty, and Finn took turns to pass around a bottle of alcohol that Finn found. I was still awake once Jasper finally woke up and Clarke walked in, hearing their little reunion.

With one last shiver running up my spine, I was about to get up and get something to keep me warm but I stiffened when something was laid over me. It was a jacket as I pressed it closer to me, sighing in relief as it blocked the chilly air.

"Thanks, doc," I told her hoarsely.

"Rest up, Anastasia," was the last thing I heard before I finally fell to sleep.

 _ **Follow, comment on what you think, and vote for this chapter for more.**_


End file.
